


The Widow’s Harmony

by Loveyou3000Klaroline



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Yelena Belova, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Natasha Romanov, Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova Is Not A Robot, Yelena Belova Is a Good Bro, yelena belova needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyou3000Klaroline/pseuds/Loveyou3000Klaroline
Summary: Six years. That's a long time. In six years a family will come together, through lies, death, betral, heartbreak, and happiness. The family will hurt, love, and cry. some will try and destroy each other, while some will die saving the other. Come join Natasha and her Russian family, along with the Avengers, through six years of love and heartache. Welcome to Widow's Harmony
Relationships: Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov/Melina Vostokoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Yelena Belova, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Natasha Romanov & Andrea Barnes, Natasha Romanov & Melina Vostokoff, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Yelena Belova, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Andrea Barnes, Yelena Belova & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Yelena Belova & Andrea Barnes, Yelena Belova & Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova & Peggy Carter, Yelena Belova & Peter Parker, Yelena Belova & Sharon Carter, Yelena Belova & Tony Stark, Yelena Belova/Rick Mason, Yelena Belova/T'Challa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yelena and Natasha! So Peter Parker and my oc, Natasha’s daughter, will be together. Natasha’s daughter has powers.

**The Widow’s Harmony  
  
**

So this chapter is just so the story won’t be deleted.   
  


Let me tell you some facts: 

• This takes place after Captain America: Civil War.   
• The Avengers came back together a year after there ‘ _Civil War’_ All expect Natasha.   
• Natasha has a daughter.  
• Morgan Stark is five years old. So In this she was born two months after the team came back together.   
• Peter Parker was 15 at the time of the _‘Civil War’_ Natasha’s daughter is the same age as him.   
• It has been a total six years since Natasha left.   
• Peter and Andrea ‘Andy’ are 21 in present time.   
• I will be using songs, the team is watching videos of what has happened to Natasha these past six years. I will write there reactions to them.   
• We will start next chapter in present time. Chapter 2 is when the video’s start. 

That’s all for now. Any questions? 


	2. Start of a Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha sees some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter! Just not on the video!  
> The video will be explained more.  
> This is being edited!

Natasha looks out into the view of the winter mountains of her Russian house. She sees the force field light up as her old team tries to get in. Yelena walks up besides her, "Are you ready for this?" Natasha shakes her head, with tears in her eyes. Yelena looks at her, and pulls her older sister into a hug. If this was six years ago , they won't dare show this much affection towards each other, but like people say, 'People can change.' Natasha pulls back and wipes her eyes, "Let's go tell Andy to lower the shield." Yelena nods, the put there hands together walking into the cabin with a sisterly hold.

Natasha walks in the cabin to see, Melina ' Mel' , Alexei ' Al ', and Andrea 'Andy'. They all look up from the disc they where putting in a pile. Andy says, "Hey, Mama! Are we ready to put the shield down?" Natasha stares at her, before slowly nodding her head. Andy smiles making her dimples show up on her cheeks, while her black hair falls a little out of her ponytail, and her green eyes shine. "Ok. I will text Peter." As she pulls out her phone sending a text, all in ten seconds. She has her hands glow purple, along with her eyes. If you look outside, you can see the purple shield fall.

Natasha walks over to the window, she sees the cars start pulling up the driveway. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looks back to the group watching her, "Let me go outside alone. If you guys need to, you can come." See them all nod, she moves outside.

They first car to pull up is what she expected: Tony, Pepper, Rhodes, Peter, and Morgan. All of which has saw her within the past six years. The same for the second car: Clint, Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. The third car she new was coming, just she really wasn't ready to see them yet, she can't help but have a look of shock on her face. Steve, Sam, James, and Wanda step out. The fourth car is a shock, not because she hasn't seen them, because she has. It is because she didn't think they would come: Shuri, Maria, and Nick Fury.

When Pepper gets Morgan out of the car, she comes running. Morgan yells, "Auntie Nat! Auntie Nat!" Natasha scoops her up in a hug. Natasha holds her close. "How are you baby girl?" Morgan squeezes Natasha back equally strong, then she pulls Bach enough for Natasha to see her face, "Good! Is Auntie Lena here?" Natasha puts Morgan on the ground, ignoring the confused looks she gets by some. Natasha smiles, "She is right inside! I bet she can't wait for your hug!" Morgan smiles running along inside. Pepper is the next one to greet Natasha, "Hey Nat." Believe it or not, Natasha will say, 'These past six years has helped my relationship with Pepper.' Natasha and Pepper share a small quick hug, before Natasha points her finger to the cabin saying, "Melina's inside." Peter walks up, right as he goes to open his mouth Natasha cuts him off. "She's inside." He smiles in return before taking off. Rhodes walks up giving her a small hug, before he says, "I will go watch the kiddos." Natasha chuckles, "Thanks." Tony, being the last one in the first car comes up, he gives her a small sincere smile, "Hey Red." Natasha smirks, "Metal Man." Tony chuckles, "Where mini spy, mother hen, crazy uncle, and blondie?" Natasha shakes her head, "Inside."

On to the second car, Lila, 16, gets to Natasha first. "Hey Auntie Nat!" Natasha smiles, "Lila, Cooper." Cooper,19, flashes her a toothy grin like his fathers. Nathaniel, 8, runs up to her, "Is uncle Al here? He promised we could play on my new game." Natasha chuckles, "Yes, he is here. You three go on inside." As the three walk inside, Laura walks up to her with a small smile, Laura says, "Are you ready for this?" Natasha shakes her head, "No. Not by a long shot." Laura, "You have our support. I think they will watch it." Natasha pulls Laura into a hug, she mumbles, "I hope they do." Laura walks into the house, going to talk to Melina, as Clint walk over to pull her into a hug. Natasha lays her head on his shoulder, "I missed you." He chuckles, "I missed you too, kid. You okay?" She sighs, "Depends on there response." He pulls back as he nods, and he steps back to talk to Tony, who did not go inside.

As she walks towards the third car. She sees the people who where in the fourth car talking to them. Shuri walks up first, "You should tell Miss No Name, that her shield could use some improvement." Natasha chuckles, "You can tell her all you want, but I don't think she will listen." Shuri responses, "You are probably right. Is she inside with her boy toy?" As Natasha chuckle, Tony speaks up, "Hey, I recent that. He is a man. Not a boy." Shuri walk up to the house not even looking back as she responds, "You keep telling yourself that Stark."

After seeing him walk inside, Natasha looks towards the next person, who happens to be Steve Rogers. Steve says, "Natasha." She nods her head, "Steve. It's been a long time." At his nod, she looks past him seeing Wanda and Sam. "Hey guys." Wanda nods her head in acknowledgment, while Sam says, "Romanoff." She lets out a tight lip smile, she turns back to Steve, "You guys got the letter." Steve nods his head, "We all agreed to watch. You had contact with the rest of them?" She looks at her hands which are nervously picking each other. "That's great, and yes. I did a little." As they all continue looking at each other in awkward silence, Natasha phone goes off in her back pocket. It says, _Hurry up Mama, I want my starring contest with Grandpa Pirate._ Natasha chuckles, "Well we should all get going. We have a lot to watch." As the three start to walk inside, Tony yells out, "So does this mean the Avengers Assembled?" Natasha smirks, "No physical battle Tony."

As Nick and Maria walk up to her side by side. Natasha looks at Maria and says, "Yelena wants a long conversation about how to properly assemble a gun in under five seconds. She said you would know what that meant." Maria chuckles, "Yes I do. We desperately need that conversation." As she walks off Natasha looks at Nick confused. He states, "Don't look at me, Romanoff. I don't have a clue what kind of trouble those two get in." Natasha glances back at the house, "Right. Well, we should get going, you have a staring contest to win." Fury smirks, "The one game she can't win." He walks forward slowly. She turns to James, he ask, "How are you?" She grabs his hand, "I wish people would stop asking me that." He stares into her eyes, "I'm not people." She nods her head, with her eyes filling up with tears, "Right. Well, I am scared. I just put my life on tapes for them and I don't know how they are going to take it." He pulls her close to them, "I think they will be supportive when they find out all the details." She nods, wiping all the tears away, and "Let's go, I want to watch this staring contest." He chuckles and let's her pull him along.

When they get inside they see Shuri, Peter, Cooper, Nathaniel, and Alexei playing video game, with Rhodes watching over them.Melina, Pepper, Laura, and Sam engaged in a deep conversation on PTSD. Wanda, Yelena, Maria, Lila, and Morgan watching Andy in a staring contest with Nick. Tony, Clint, and Steve talk about some upcoming event for Tony.

Andy in deep concentration doesn't notice her eyes glow purple, making people around them notice. Of course the people who are around normally: Peter, Melina, Yelena, The Barton's, The Starks including Rhodes, Nick and Maria, and Shuri. They don't even flinch, Nick even continues staring perfectly, with no blinking. Wanda, stands her hands up glowing red, Sam, along with Steve gets in a defensive position. Natasha was about to say something, when James pulls back on her arm. As she looks at him confused, he points to Andy's hands. Which where glowing purple, the purple lead to Wanda's hands which where still glowing red, but the red is covered with purple.

Andy has to break her eye contact with Nick, closing them. Before she looks up at Wanda, "Could you not attack anyone in here please?" As Steve and Sam release their attack positions, and when Wanda calms her powers. Andy let's her purple powers fade. Steve looks at Natasha then back at Andy and the rest of the Russians. "Who are they?" Natasha sighs and calls out there names while pointing at each one, "That's Alexei, Melina, Yelena, and Andrea or Andy." Wanda looks at Andy curiously, "You have powers like mine?" Andy smirks, "With a little extra. Now come on people let's go watch these videos."

Everyone makes there way to the couches. Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Nick on one. Clint, Maria, Pepper, Tony, and Laura: Nathaniel in her lap, on the next one. Melina, Alexei, Natasha, James, and Yelena: with Morgan on her lap, on the next one. Shuri, Peter, Cooper, and Andy, with Lila sharing her seat.

The screen turned on to the title...

_**The Widow's Harmony** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?


	3. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B: Present time  
> I: Song lyrics or Russian  
> Normal: What is on screen

**Natasha looks around, "Are you guys ready to start?" At all there nods, Natasha looks at Andy. Andy says, "Ok. So this is just a trailer. It's not the whole thing. That starts after trailer 2. Let's start."**

* * *

Natasha looks in the rear view mirror, she can see the compound fading away in the background. All Tony's words floating in her head, "I guess being a double agent sticks in the DNA." She is never going to tell how much it really hurt. She is a spy masking emotion is her job. She didn't even get a chance to tell him her reason. She pulls out a phone, she talks in fluent Russian, "Я иду домой." _I'm coming home_

**Tony looks at Natasha, "Sorry. About that." Natasha gives him a small smile, "It's ok."**

Natasha walks threw the empty hallway, with her gun pointed forward. She hears a Russian accented voice, that she will lie and always say she never missies it. "I know your there." Natasha smirks, "I know you know I'm here. You gonna come out, so we can talk like normal adults?" As she turns the corner, she comes eye to eye with a Russian blonde. The blonde says, "Is that what we are?" As they stare at each other, both held at gun point. They spring into attack mode. After a couple hits against each other, they both grab a gun at the same time, holding each other at gun point, again.

**Clint comments, "Well, you two fight about everything." Yelena and Natasha share a glance smirking.**

_The Earth Hungers for Blood_

_There's a Riot in Us_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

28 ballerinas dancing in the studio. As they age up in the years they start disappearing. One by one, till there is only four left. There's a man in chair, struggling there in the ropes. The instructor yells, "Убей его!" Kill him! Just like any good student, she pulls the trigger.

**Yelena snaps, "Perfect students." Melina grabs her hand, "Calm down."**

_Fate Thickens the Air_

_We Know are Time is Near_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

A pale sick looking Andy is puking up blood in the toilet, with Melina holding up her hair. Outside the bathroom Alexei, Yelena, and Natasha are arguing. Natasha yells, "What are we going to do? We don't even now what is making her sick?" Alexei responds even louder, "Call your team! They could help." Natasha let's out a biter laugh, "Ya. We are not exactly are speaking terms."

**Wanda looks at Andy, "Why where you sick?" Andy glances down, "Just watch." Steve looks at Natasha, "You could have called." Tony nods his head agreeing, "Yes. You could have." Natasha sighs, "Well I am glad I didn't."**

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

Natasha is cornered in by guys in the alleyway. As they come at her she sets her bag on the ground, then takes off. Knocking the out one by one.

**Fury smirks, "That's a girl."**

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

_This is a Revolution_

As Yelena gets thrown through the air. Andy grabs her, with purple powers throwing her back. Yelena lands on the ground, charging back up. Bringing people down.

**Steve, "Nice catch." Andy smirks, "I know."**

_One Moment in Time_

_To Carve Our Names With Fire_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

James pushes a younger Natasha up against the wall, kissing her passionately. James pulls back, "Я люблю тебя, мой маленький паук." _I love you, my little spider._ Natasha chuckles up against his lips, "Sh. Your being to loud." Instead of responding to her, he brings her lips back up against his.

**Tony, "Well, you guys are going to get into trouble." Yelena fails to hold back her chuckle, while Steve ask, "You new Bucky?" Natasha shakes her head, "No. I new James and the soldier."**

_With Everything on the Line_

_Watch the World Ignite_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

Yelena and Natasha are sitting in the living room, watching the news. Andy lays on the couch, pale and asleep, with her head on Natasha's lap and feet on Yelena's lap. Yelena sees secretary Ross, announce that all of team Cap has escaped from the raft. Natasha looks down at her fingers, which are treading through Andy dark black hair. Yelena says, "Ross will find them. They don't know how to hide." Natasha let's out a sigh, "No he won't. Ross will have his focus on me, especially after tomorrow." Yelena watch's Natasha for a couple minutes, before she says, "We will win. Then, we are going to rub it into those American faces, that we did it." Natasha chuckles, "Andy is Half American." Yelena glares, "She was conceived and born in Russia." Natasha rolls her eyes looking back down, smiling softly at her daughter.

**Sam ask, "What happened tomorrow?" Andy grimaces slightly saying, "An explosion."**

**Rhodes looks at Yelena, "Do you hate Americans?" She shakes her head, "No. They tend to take stuff from me." Natasha grabs her hand to give comfort.**

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

Alexei, "We blow this place up." Yelena looks at the tv, where a video of Natasha tied to the memory chair is playing. Yelena, "We get her out of that hell hole first." Melina looks sharply at her, "Yelena! We will get her out."

**Tony smirks, "Totally mother hen." Steve ask, "You where in the chair?" Natasha slowly nods her head, but does not respond.**

_Revolution_

_Revolution_

_Revolution_

Natasha sits there tied to the memory chair. Andy laying on the floor crying and dazed from the drugs they gave her. Then two men in black walk in the room, going to pick up Andy. Natasha starts fighting her restraints, "No! Stop! Take me! Give it to me! Just don't touch her! Please!" They put Andy down, grab Natasha. Andy yells, "Ma...Mama? What are you guys doing?"

**Peter pulls Andy in a hug for comfort. While Sam, Wanda, and Steve share a look of confusion. James grabs Natasha's hand.**

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

_This is a Revolution_

_We are Rising Up_

_We are Rising Up_

_This is a Revolution_

Natasha lays on a medical table breathing hard. As a doctor walks closer to her, handing a blue liquid in a syringe. The Doctor, male, speaks with a Russian accent says, "This will not hurt. Well, only a little." The liquid gets inserted in her blood stream. Natasha watches it go in, then she starts thrashing on the table, "Ahh! Ahh!"

**Natasha grimaces, while Tony states, "They better be dead." Andy smirks, "They are."**

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_This is a Revolution_

Alexei has a arm around Andy's waste as she screams, "Mama! Stop! Let me go! Mama!" He takes he outside the compound.

**Andy, "I hated you in that moment." Alexei sighs, "I know you did, and I would take all that hate and do it again."**

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_This is a Revolution_

The compound explodes, while Andy falls to her knees, with tears running down her face, screaming, "Mama!"

**Andy, "Worst moment of my life." Natasha, "It was a terrible moment." As the screen goes black. Andy looks around, "What did you guys thank?" Steve sighs, "Well I have questions." Sam chuckles, "I think we all do." Natasha, "Ready for the next trailer?" At there nods Andy hits play.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?


	4. Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer #2

** Andy looks around, “Let’s play.” She starts trailer 2 on the tv. **

_ Thought I Couldn’t Breathe Without You,  _

_ I’m Inhaling  _

_ Thought I Couldn’t See Without You,  _

_ Perfect Vision _

Natasha is standing in front of a bathroom mirror breathing hard, while she hears a voice inside her head. “I have no place in the world.”

** Natasha looks down at her hands, which are entangled with James. Pepper looks at her, “You have a place in this world.” Natasha nods gratefully at Pepper, while Yelena puts her hand on Natasha shoulder. **

_ Thought I Couldn’t Last Without You,  _

_ But I’m Lasting  _

_ Thought That I Die Without You,  _

_ But I’m Living _

Young Natasha is waking up James from his bunk in the compound. James looks up frowning, “Natalie, what’s going on?” She looks around back and forth with tears gathered in her eyes, “We need to go. W-We need to get Yelena and go.” He grabs a hold of her shaking figure, “Natalie. I need you to calm down. If they catch us?” She nods, “I k-know, but we need to go!” He looks closely at her, staring into her tearful glaze. He slowly nods, “Ok. We’ll grab Yelena from her room, some supplies, then we’ll go.” She pulls open her bag, which is full of supplies. “Already got them.”

** Andy, “I made you leave.” Natasha nods, “Yup. We had to keep you safe.” Yelena, “I’m happy you took me with you.” Natasha smiles, “I had to take you.” **

_ Thought That I Would Fail Without You,  _

_ But I’m on top  _

_ Thought It Would Be Over By Now,  _

_ But It Won’t Stop  _

_ Thought That I Would Self Destruct,  _

_ But I’m Still Here  _

_ Even By Years to Come, _

_ I’m Still Going to be Here _

Natasha jumps off a bridge away from a man with a mask. He fires his guns off, shooting three times in her directions, she barely moves out of the way in time. As they land at the same time, they both jump up start fighting.

_ I’m A Survivor  _

_ I’m Not Goin’ Give Up  _

_ I’m Not Goin’ Stop  _

_ I’m Goin’ Work Harder _

Melina and Alexei, both fighting some people dressed in black together, while Yelena works her way to Natasha. Andy throwing people at each other, and even ripping some apart.

** Sam looks wide eyed, “You ripped them apart.” Andy smirks, “Don’t make me mad.” Peter chuckles up against her hair, “Sometimes it’s fun to make you fun.” Andy turns sharply, glaring at him, and hitting him with her elbow. **

_I’m A Survivor_

_I’m Not Goin’ Give Up_

_I’m Not Goin’ Stop_

_I’m Goin’ Work Harder_

Natasha sits in a room, chained up to the wall. She pops her thumb out of place, slipping them all the way off. She stands up with a smirk on her face, pulling out a knife.

** Clint smirks, “Killer mode.” James chuckles, “One of my favorite modes.” He pulls her into a passionate kiss. Andy, “Ew! Ew! Can you not do that here! In front of me!” **

_ I’m A Survivor I’m Gonna Make It _

_I Will Survive Keep on Surviving _

Natasha screams, “Who are you?” The person in the mask, flips her over, making her land on her stomach. Pulling her arm behind her back, he whispers, “People call me the Taskmaster, but I’m going to be your worst nightmare.”

** Natasha smirks, “You thank you will.” Alexei chuckles, “More like you where his.” Everyone shares a glance in the room, wanting to know what was going on. **

_I’m A Survivor  
I’m Not Goin’ Give Up  
I’m Not Goin’ Stop  
I’m Goin’ Work Harder_

Yelena angrily throws her cup at the wall, “So what we just leave her?” Melina shakes her head, “No. All we do is wait to make the right move. If we move to early, we will never see her again.”

** Steve looks at them confused, “Who are you two talking about?” Andy looks at him dumbfounded, “It’s a trailer Sherlock, it’s suppose to make you ask questions.” James nods in agreement, “Ya, Stevie, you have some questions?” Steve glares, “Like father, like daughter.” **

_I’m A Survivor  
I’m Goin’ Make It_  
 _I Will Survive_  
 _Keep on Surviving_

Natasha snaps the girls neck, staring down hard, she says, “Stay the hell away from my family.”

** Yelena chuckles darkly, “Don’t thank they listen.” Natasha shots her a look, which is ignored. Melina interrupts the awkward silence. “Do you guys want lunch or wait until after the first episode?” Steve looks around saying, “After.” Andy nods, “Welcome to the first annual Widow Games.” Peter chuckles, “Let the games begin.” **


	5. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha sees her daughter.  
> Paralyzed- NF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Paralyzed- NF  
> Bold-Present  
> I- Song lyric  
> Normal- what they see on the screen

** Andy looks around the room, “This is the first episode, it may answer some of your questions or it could not. Got it?” At all the nods, she hits play. The first thing you hear are song lyrics.**

* * *

_When Did I Become so numb?  
When Did I lose myself? All the words that leave my tongue_   
_Feel like they came from someone else_

* * *

**Date: June 18, 2016**

  
Natasha voice over, “I am tired of running. From my past, from my future. All of it. I made a promise to keep someone special to me safe. No madder what, who, or why. I will protect them. They are my family, but with every family comes a story. This is my story.”

**Tony smirks, “Great entry.” Pepper slaps him, “Sh.”**

Natasha is driving down a old dirt road, a tear slips out of her left eyes socket. The voice in her head going over everything that toor apart her Avenger family. Ross’s voice comes in a blur of her head, “The Sokovia Accords...world peace...first Avenger to know.” It was all a lie. Do they Avengers need some control? Yes. Does it need to be Ross? No. The Avengers need guidance, they need that hand pulling them in the right direction. Ross only want control. Control of the unknown, of his fear. The accords could have been fixed from the inside. If you leave brake the law, there is no way the world would listen to them now.

Natasha looks at the pictures of the raft layout, on her passenger seat. Taking a picture of them. She types in Steve’s name, while also glancing up at the road. As she sent the message, she rolls down her car window throwing her phone out. She takes a deep breath, thinking about the one thing she wished she could change in different circumstances.

**Steve looks at Natasha, “Thank you for the layout.” She nods as Tony speaks up shocked, “Ross told you first?” She nods, “He had leverage.”  
**

* * *

**_~The day of the airport battle~  
_ **

**_Date: June 15, 2016_**

_Natasha and T'Challa are both on the jet ready to take off to the airport. As Rhodey gets to the jet, Natasha's phone starts to ring. Rhodes and T'Challa both look up, as she frowns taking the call. She walks away to the back little storage room for some privacy. As Natasha accepted the call, she can immediately hear the sound of crying and puking. "Yelena? Yelena, what's wrong?" Natasha can hear the phone shuffling on the other end. "Na-Natasha. You need to come home." The shakiness at the beginning was replaced with deathly calmness. "You know I can't leave, not with the accords. They would need to know where I'm going."_

_As more puking is heard followed by a yell, 'It's blood! Yelena get Natalie here!" Melina in her mother voice. Yelena speaks up in the phone, "We need you home. Andy has not been doing so good for the past couple days. We thought it was because she was seeing everything you where going through there, but this morning she starts throwing up. Now it's blood. We need you home."_

_Natasha takes a shuddering breath, "I need to help the team bring in Steve and James. Tony and I are not going to let them get hurt." Yelena takes a glance at a pale Andy with some blood going down the side of her mouth, along with the tears down her cheek. Yelena, "Natasha, you once told me, 'Sometimes we are faced with a bad choice. Both answers end with people getting hurt." Natasha closes her eyes letting some tears fall, "So basically, if I take me own advice, I to leave the team. They will be safe after I do it. If I stay on the team, I put you guys in more danger."_

_Yelena takes a deep shaky breath, "Natasha she needs her mom. We don't know what to do. If those American asses come after you we can keep you safe." Natasha sniffs, "Ok. Once we get done with at the airport, I will leave." Yelena nods, "Stay safe. Natasha? Meet hostility." As the phone hangs up, tears string down her face. As the door opens up revealing Tony. Natasha wipes them away. He frowns, "You ok?" Natasha nods, "I will be. Just not liking what I am about to do." He gives her a small smile as they step out of the room. "I don't think any of us are."_

**Tony, "I don't blame you. I would do the same thing with Morgan." She smiles slightly, "Thanks."**

_Natasha walks to her seat besides T'Challa. He smirks, "Who's Yelena?" She looks at him mischievously, "You should already know that." He nods, "She doesn't remember me." Natasha nods her head slowly, "We both don't remember things." He looks over at her whispering so others won't hear, "After the battle, if you need my help leaving safely. I would help."_

_Natasha looks at him seriously, "Why?" T'Challa gives a tiny smile, "I made her a promise that I intend to keep, even if she doesn't remember me. So if you need to go help her. I will offer my resources. Besides I don't think those bites of your sting as bad as hers." Natasha chuckles, "I take offense to that."_

**Tony stands up screaming, "He would help you leave, but he turned you in!" Pepper grabs his hand, "Calm down." Natasha speaks up, "He has made someone a promise, that he intended to keep. That's why he turned me in, I told him too and because in doing that it would help her." Natasha to look at Yelena who has a soft smile on her face.**

* * *

**_~Present Time~_**

_ I’m Paralyzed  _

_ Where are my feelings? _

_ I no longer feel things  _

_ I know I should  _

_ I’m Paralyzed  _

_ Where is the real me?  _

_ I’m lost and it kills me inside  _

_ I’m Paralyzed_

* * *

_**Date: June 18, 2016** _

_**Location: Ballet Studio, Russia** _

Natasha walks down the hallway of a old ballet studio. She calls out, "I'm here! Now where are you?" Yelena smirks from her place behind the wall, before she says, "Where do you think I am?"

Natasha rolls her eyes smirking, she slowly goes to open the door to studio B. Inside in a single chair is blonde, blue/green eyed assassin. She sits patiently, waiting with her gun trained towards Natasha.

Natasha holds her own gun up, "I think this a little over dramatic even for you." Yelena stands up, shaking her head, "I just need to show you what we are dealing with, beside the storm."

Slowly the walk closer to each other, Yelena rolls her eyes before moving quickly, she kicks out Natasha legs, making her go down. Natasha is able to grab Yelena's arm, pulling her along.

Once they stand back up and face each other at gun point, Natasha exhales, "We should do this more often."

**Wanda looks confused, “Why are you guys fighting? She told you to come.” Yelena smirks, “I did tell her to come, but I also said hostilely. There is a difference.”**  


They both put there guns away as Yelena ask, “Natasha, my sister, what are you doing here?”  _Playing pretend, where being watched._ Natasha looks at her closely, “I’m on the run. For trying to be someone better. Do something better.” 

Yelena scoffs, “Your foolish to think we can be anything more.” _Meaning,_ _message received._ Yelena then ask, “You here to fight?” Natasha nods her head, but she says, “No.” 

When Yelena tilts her head to the right, the door burst open, 7 people burst in the room. Yelena immediately goes to the right, while taking out a knife. Natasha goes left, grabbing her gun. 

Natasha grabs ahold of a black headed widow, she throws her against the dinning room table. While a blonde comes at her from the side, Natasha grabs the blonde turning her around as gun shots went off. With the blonde in front of Natasha she takes the hit, while Natasha shoots her gun back at another blonde headed woman, killing her. 

The other blonde woman had went after Yelena on the right. The other blonde took out a gun, but Yelena smirks, “Looks like I brought a knife to a gun fight.” Yelena moves forward with her knife ready to be engaged, the other blonde goes down to take out Yelena’s legs, but Yelena is two steps ahead of her. She grabs her hand with the gun pulling it forward, making it go off, hitting the blonde Natasha is fighting. Yelena twist her hand behind her back, making her drop the gun. Then she twist her whole body, making the blonde go in front of her, Natasha fires her gun killing the blonde. 

The black headed widow gets up from the ground firing her gun, shooting Yelena in the right arm. Yelena jerks back growling, “I liked this jacked!” Yelena jumps at the other Widow, knocking her down. The black headed woman, grabs her blonde hair, throwing her into the door. Natasha grabs her arm twisting at around to punch her in the face. As the black haired woman goes down, Yelena takes a gun that had fell to the floor and shoots.

**Clint let’s out a small smile, “She new she was being followed.” At the others confused looks he said, “They where talking in code.”**

**Yelena nods, “Yes, Natalie you where foolish to think I didn’t know I was being followed.” Natasha looks at her eyes wide, “This happened six years ago, how are you still mad?” Yelena chuckles, “I never said I was mad.”**

Yelena sits back down in the passenger seat of the car, with Natasha driving. Yelena let’s out a breath, while putting her gun away, “There gone.” Natasha nods, while keeping her eyes on the road, “Did you know they where going to be there?” Yelena glances at her, “Melina, Alexei, Andy, and I have all been getting followed for the past week. This is the first time they every attacked, but you are here.” 

Natasha nods, “What’s going on?” Yelena looks out the window, “Andy started filling sick, just around the time we started being followed. She had headaches and body pain. Yesterday she started throwing up.” Natasha breaths in deeply, “Why didn’t you call me as soon as you new you where being followed?” Yelena sends a glare in her direction, “You where busy. You had the accords to deal with, plus you quit answering your phone a while ago, remember?” 

**Natasha speaks up, “You still could have called.” Yelena looks at her lap, “We all regret something.”**

Natasha stays silent, thinking about what to say next, “Did you watch the news?” Yelena nods, “Yes, how else are we supposed to keep track of you, if we can’t see you?” 

Natasha smirks, “I know you have been watching me?” Yelena rolls her eyes, “Do you know ‘Mom and Dad’ got a divorce?” 

Now Natasha glares, “Yes, I talked to Melina and Andy last month.” Yelena scoffs, “Melina always goes to you.” 

“What’s your problem with her?” Yelena looks at Natasha, “I don’t have a problem with her.” 

“Then why do you act this way?” Natasha questions. Yelena rolls her eyes, “I don’t always act this way.” Natasha, “Yes you do.”

**Melina speaks, “You had never liked me.” Yelena scoffs, “It’s not, that I didn’t like you. Besides we resolve are problems.” Alexei nods, taking Melina’s hand, “You two do, just two years later.”**

When Yelena doesn’t answer, Natasha shakes her head, while scoffing. After a couple minutes, Natasha looks back at Yelena who is almost asleep against the window. 

This is the first time Natasha really takes in a good look at Yelena, with her tangled blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes have dark circles under them, then Natasha notices the gun shot wound in her arm. 

Natasha speaks up, “Your going to need to clean that.” Yelena glances up, opening her eyes up, then she looks at her arm, “It will be healed in two hours.” 

Natasha study’s her arm a couple more seconds, before saying, “You still need to clean and wrap it. You are losing blood.” Yelena nods tiredly, “We don’t have any wraps.” Natasha glances back at the road, “I will get you some. Now take a nap.” Yelena nods, already closing her eyes, “I was trying.” Natasha chuckles looking back to road.

**Steve ask, “Two hours.” Yelena nods, “I have a the serum.”**

_____________________________________

_ Flashback _

_ 2002, 18. January _

_ Natasha: 23 Yelena: 21  _

_Yelena sleeping soundly against the car window in the back seat. Natasha looks back at her smiling slightly, before she turns her head to look at James driving. Natasha let’s out a shaky breath, putting her hand on her small bump._

**Laura smiles, “Your cute pregnant.” Natasha looks down blushing, “Thanks.”**

_James glances at her, giving a small smile, before he grabs her hand, “We’ll be ok.” She looks up at him with tearful eyes, “They almost got us James. Yelena was shot.” James glances up at the almost snow covered back road, before she looks back at her seriously._

**Natasha mumbles, “It sucks being on the run pregnant.” James and Yelena nod, “More danger. You haft to be even more careful.”**

_“She should be healed within the next eight hours. We will be fine, we just stayed there to long.” He keeps his left metal hand on the wheel, while he right hand is resting on the bump of her stomach. Natasha wipes her eyes, before saying, “We should probably move two more times, before the baby comes, and leave fake trails for them to follow.”_

_He nods his head in agreement, “Ok. We’ll do that. Where do you want to go? I’ll take you anywhere.” She smiles softly, “Brazil.” He kisses her lightly, “I did say anywhere.”_

_Yelena mumbles, without opening her eyes, “If we are going to Brazil, you better take me to Santa Catarina.” They both chuckle, before James looks in the rearview mirror seeing Yelena smiling softly, “I’ll take you anywhere, too.” Natasha looks up at him clearing her throat, he quickly adds, “Well except anywhere Natalie tells me not to.” It’s quite for a couple seconds before they all start laughing._

**Yelena smiles slightly, “Hey Natalie? Would you take me to.” She does not even get to finish the sentence when Natasha cuts her off, “No, and I will never take you there again!” Yelena pouts looking down.**

_____________________________________

_ I’m Paralyzed  _

_ I’m scared to live, but I’m scared to die  _

_ And if life is pain, then I buried mine along time ago  _

_ But it’s still alive  _

_ And it’s taking over me where am I?  _

_ I wanna feel something, I’m numb inside  _

_ But I don’t feel nothing, I wonder why  _

_ I’m in the race of life and the time passed by  _

_ Look, I sit back and I watch it  _

_ Hands in my pockets _

_ Waves come crashing over me, but I just watch ‘em  _

_ I just watch ‘em_

* * *

_**Date: Safe House, Russia** _

_**Location: June 18, 2016** _

  
As they walk up to the house, Yelena pauses at the door. She glances back at Natasha, “She should know your here, but if she doesn’t. Don’t test her. An don’t be shocked if she is having a episode.” Natasha looks at her confused, but Yelena already has the door opened. 

As they walk in they hear Melina says, “They should be here any moment.” They can hear Andy’s tired voice replay, “They already are here.” Yelena opens the door to the living room, as Natasha steps in she says, “Hey, I’m home.” 

Andy raises up as fast as she can without getting to dizzy, Melina looks at them with a small smile, and Alexei drunkenly stands up. Andy, “Mamma?” Natasha walks forward, with tears in her eyes, “Yah, baby. I’m home. For good this time.”Andy reaches up raping Natasha up tightly in a hug. She sniffs, “I missed you. I’m sorry about your team.” Natasha pulls back, “It’s ok It was the right thing to do.” Andy shakes her head, “You cried.” 

“I did. Sometimes times we need to hurt other people to protect people.” Andy nods, pulling Natasha once again in for a hug.

**Peter pulls Andy into a hug, “You said that to me.” Andy nods, “I was also drunk when I said that to you.”**

Alexei walks up to Yelena, “What happened to your arm?” She glances at her arm, while Melina takes a look at it, then walks away to get the bandages. “It was nothing, besides it should be healed within the hour.” Melina walks up with the bandages, “We are still raping it.” Yelena rolls her eyes, “Whatever. Let them have there moment.” Melina and Alexei nod there heads following Yelena out of the room.

**Tony chuckles, “They where parenting you.” Yelena glares, “I am aware of that fact.” Alexei chuckles, “You secretly enjoy it.” Yelena scoffs, “Whatever.” Melina and Alexei share a smile.**

Yelena sits up on the kitchen counter as she takes her jacket off. Alexei, who sobered up pretty quickly, grabs the bandages from Melina, and starts cleaning her arm. Yelena looks up at him, “You know I could do it myself.” He smirks, as he pulls the bandage to tight, making her grimace, “What’s the fun in that?”

**Yelena glares, “That was to tight!” Alexei smiles, “I know.” Tony pouts, “If I ever did that she would have hit me!” Yelena nods, “True.”**

Melina watches the Exchange with a smile, hoping that one day she could get Yelena to open up like Alexei and Natalie could. Alexei ask, “So what happened?” Yelena scoffs, “The ones following us finally attacked, all that where there are died. Natalie and I killed them.” Melina walks up, “How is she?” Yelena stares at her calculating if she should tell, “She is hurting, more then she lets on. Definitely more then she would tell us. She didn’t want to hurt her team, but she would do anything for Andy.”

**Natasha ask, “You where debating on telling her.” Yelena nods, “I was.” Sam looks at them frowning, “What did she ever do to you?”**

** Yelena sighs, “It wasn’t what she did. It was the person she reminded me of.” **

Alexei puts a hand on her shoulder comfortably, “She’ll be ok. They both will be.” She looks up at him, “Last time you said someone was going to be ok, they died.” He opens his mouth, but gets cut off by a screaming.

They go running to the bedroom, Andy is screaming on the bed shaking, her left hand moving back and forth. Natasha is looking wide eyed not really knowing what to do. Yelena sees Andy’s hand, and immediately grabs a pencil and sketch pad. Alexei walks up to the bed, grabbing Andy sitting up behind her. Yelena puts the sketch pad in her lap, along with the pencil in her hand. 

Melina grabs Natasha by the shoulders, who has tears going down her face. Melina, “Sh. It should be over with in a minute.” 

As Andy’s eyes go purple, you could see the tears running down her face, as face as her hand moves quickly across the pad.

**Wanda looks confused, “What is she doing?” Melina speaks, “She is drawing what she sees.”**

As her hand slows her eyes dim, she just sits there in Alexei’s lap crying. Natasha gets out of Melina’s arms stepping forward. As she glances at the sketch she stops. 

It’s James. By the looks of things going into cryo, with his metal hand coming up. Natasha puts down the paper, with Yelena taking it.

**Steve looks, “You saw Bucky?” Andy nods, “Anything major I see. Like once when Mom got shot I blow up the house.” Sam looks wide eyed, “You blowed up a house?” Andy nods looking down, but Peter lifts her head up, kissing her softly, making her feel better.**

Andy slowly raises her head, Natasha walks forward, getting on the bed pulling Andy in her lap. Andy mumbles, "He is going back in cryo. He thanks it is safer that way. That is what he is going to tell Rogers." Natasha presses a kiss to her hair line. "It's ok. He didn't remember."

"He will be in Wakanda. Princess Shuri is going to work on him." Natasha nods taking in the information, "We'll get him back. Just not right now. We got to know what's going on with you." Andy nods laying back against Natasha's chest. Melina grabs Yelena and Alexei by the arms, nodding her head to the door. Both of them follow her out, to give them there moment.

They sit there quietly, till Andy speaks up, “Tell me about when you met Papa.” Natasha shakes her head, “You already know this one.” Andy nods, “I know, but I like this one.” Natasha looks at her curiously, “Why?” Andy smirks, “Because he scared you.” Natasha chuckles. 

* * *

_ I’m Underwater, but I feel like I’m on top of it  _

_I’m at the bottom ,  and I don’t know what the problem is_

_ I’m in a box  _

_ But I’m the one who locked me in  _

_ Suffocating and I’m running out of oxygen _

**Pepper speaks, “These lyrics are good.”**

_____________________________________

_ Flashback  _

_ 1948, 7. September  _

_ Nat: Age; 20 Looks; 18 _

_ Yelena: Age; 18 Looks; 16 _

**Tony frowns, “How old are you?” Natasha smirks, “All will be reviled soon.”**

_Today was a unusual day to say the least. An this was coming for someone who started murdering at the age of six. Natalie had been told that two different age classes would be coming together to meet a new instructor._

_ That would have been fine if it was like all the other new instructors that come and go, but this one has rumored to be The Winter Soldier. Natalie has heard that some of his students don’t come back.  _

_Normally they would go and master a new skill, then the instructor would be gone the next day, but Natalie has a feeling this was different. Something was going to change. Something big. _

_To make madders worst, Natalie found out it was Yelena’s class coming with hers. Melina and Alexei are on partner mission in deep undercover. So she did not know when she would see them again, but she hoped soon. Now Natalie needed to make sure the Winter Soldier stays away from Yelena and herself._

_ As the classes get lined up the oldest, Natalie’s, group is in the back. While the other group, Yelena’s, is in the front. Natasha locks eye contact with Yelena, seeing that fearful look in her eye. Natalie nods her head slightly telling her it would be ok. She would make sure of it.  _

_Once all the girls are in there positions, Madame_ _B walks in the room with her head held high. After her walks in two men she did not know, but after them was the Winter Soldier. There was no doubt about it, you could feel the mysterious air around him._

_ He had long dark black hair, deep light blue eyes, along with a mouth guard. You could see the sharp metal in the left arm, and the red star where the shoulder blade would end.  _

_ Madame B looks at all the girls lined up, which are only six. There are three in each class that has survived. Yelena and Natalie both standing in the middle of there classes.  _

_Madame looks towards the two men that accompanied the Winter Soldier. She says, “These are my best girls. Two of them are already named.” The men whisper to each other, while the Winter Soldier walks forward. It takes every amount of train all these girls had to stop them from stepping back._

**Sam looks confused, “Name?” Yelena nods, “Like Black Widow or Crimson Widow.”**

_As the Winter Soldier stopes in front of Yelena, sizing both of them up. One of the men says, “Which two are named?” The Winter Soldier then speaks for the first time in this dark lustrous voice, “I want these two to fight each other.”_

**Wanda, “Did you know?” James nods, “They where different.”**

_Madame B’s head snaps to them, away from the men. Her jaw is locked and in her eyes are something Natalie has never seen in the women before. Only in her victims and the younger girls of the academy. The look of fear._

**Yelena snaps, “Now she gets scared.” Steve, “Why would she be scared?” Natasha sighs, “Because the Winter Soldier was known for killing his students.”**

_Madame B covered the look quickly, with saying, “They are the names ones. Black Widow and Crimson Widow. My best students.” The Soldier looks at them, “Fight.”_

_ Glancing at Madame B who nods slightly, Natalie and Yelena walk forward. Both turn to look at each other, they get in fighting positions. As Natalie makes the first move, Yelena blocks the hit, pushing her back. Yelena goes down trying to take out Natalie’s legs, but Natalie jumps back grabbing Yelena twisting her around. Throwing her to the floor, Natalie whispers in Yelena’s ear, “Fight harder. You need to make it look real. Hit me and don’t be afraid.”  _

_Yelena whispers, “Sorry.” She takes her elbow, jamming it into Natalie’s ribs. When Natalie releases her Yelena grabs her by the arm, flipping her over onto her back. Natalie about to make her move goes to get up, when the Winter Soldier yells, “Stop! That’s enough. I don’t need to see anymore.” He walks up to Madame, and whispers something in her ear the makes her flatter. Before she nods her head, then the Winter Soldier walks out of the room._

**James chuckles, “I new you two where faking, all I wanted to see was if you where going to fake.” Yelena looks confused, “What would you have done if we didn’t fake?” James pauses, “Ether killed you or just not trained you.”**

_____________________________________

_ I’m Paralyzed  _

_ Where are my feelings? _

_ I no longer feel things  _

_ I know I should  _

_ I’m Paralyzed  _

_ Where is the real me?  _

_ I’m lost and it kills me inside  _

* * *

**_Location: Safe House, Russia_ **

**_Date: June 18, 2016_ **

  
Natasha glances up at the ceiling, before she looks at her seeing Andy sleeping peacefully. Natasha slowly slides out of bed, while grabbing the sketch pad from the dresser. 

Walking into the living room, after stopping in the kitchen to grab some vodka. Natasha takes a big sip before she opens the sketch pad. Inside are a bunch of drawings, raging from Avenger training to when Natasha was still at the Red Room. 

Natasha takes in every picture with tears in her eyes. Tony’s drawing is him looking at his chest with tears in his eyes. Clint has his game face on in his. Steve’s is his face, half Captain America, while half is Steve Rogers. There is even one of herself, she can tell that it was the battle at the airport. She turns the page to the most resent drawing, James. James has his eyes closed, with his metal hand raised up. It would almost look like he was sleeping if it had not been for the ice coming up around the edges.

**Steve, “Those are good.” Andy smiles, “Thanks.”**

As she reaches for the bottle of vodka on the table, a tear slips down her cheek, and before Natasha could wipe it away a voice fills the air. “Does it bring up old memories?” 

Looking back she sees Yelena with her own bottle of vodka, “You know it does.” Yelena sits on the couch next her, “How are you doing?” 

Natasha scoffs, “My daughter, is sick and we don’t know with what. Your asking how I am?” 

“You where the one that betrayed her team.” Natasha nods taking sip of vodka, “Well, it hurts. Is that what you want to hear? That I have lied, hurt, and deceived people that I care about.” Yelena can see the hurt in her eyes, “You where protecting your daughter.” Natasha opens her mouth, but gets cut off by Andy screaming. 

_____________________________________

_ ~Present Time~ _

_ Location: Unknown _

_You can hear the heels of the boats going down the long hallway, hitting to concrete floor. Her long blonde curly hair half way down her back. She stops at the door, her fingerless gloves, showing off her blood red nails._

**Yelena rolls her eyes, “She was so dramatic.” Natasha nods, “Still is.” The others glance at each other confused.**

_Once the door is open,_ _ a man with dark black hair and deep brown eyes, sits in a chair a desk in the dark room looks up. He ask, “Did you do it?” She scoffs, “Is that even a question? Of course I got the job done.”_

_He looks at her steadily, “Yes, you got your job done, but the others are dead.” She tilts her head frowning, “Did they attack, like I told_ _them not to?” He nods and purses his lips, “They did, Miss. Romanov and Miss. Belova took care of them.”_

_ “They never should have attacked. Some people will do anything for family.” He looks at her knowing her second reason behind that statement, “Get of here. Follow them, know everything about them.” She chuckles making her way up, “I already knew everything about them when I poisoned her.” _

**Andy, “She did know everything.” Alexei nods, while smiling, “Everything.”**

_____________________________________

Natasha and Yelena soot up from the couch, “Andy?” Natasha yells. Going into the bedroom, Andy’s sobbing, while pulling her knees to her chest. 

Natasha walks forward slowly, trying not to scare her. “Andy?” At her name Andy looks up, “Mama? I think I know what’s wrong with me.” 

Natasha shares a confused glance with Yelena, before turning back to Andy, “What is it baby?” 

Andy let’s out a shaky breath, “I was poisoned.” She lets her head fall back against Natasha. Yelena and Natasha share a look of horror.

**Shuri smiles, “I won the bet!” Andy looks at her confused, but Peter pulls out a 20 dollar bill. Peter mumbles, “We where betting on Kat.”**

* * *

_ I’m Paralyzed (I’m just so Paralyzed)  _

_ Where are my feelings (Yeah, I’m just so Paralyzed)  _

_ I no longer feel things (I no feelings)  _

_ I know I should (oh how come I’m not moving, why aren’t I moving ya yeah) _

_ I’m Paralyzed  _

_ Where is the real me? (Where is the real me, where is the real me?)  _

_ I’m lost and it kills me inside (I’m Paralyzed, I’m Paralyzed)  _

_ I’m Paralyzed (I’m Paralyzed) _

* * *

**Tony, “That was good, but I still have questions?” Natasha nods, “Do we keep going?” Wanda nods, “Please.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be put on my Wattpad. It just has not yet, my Wattpad is Romangers17.


	6. Everything I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, lies, and truths should be revealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Everything I wanted by Billie E.

**Yelena looks around, "You ready?" Everyone nods, Andy hits play, while saying, "Let's go."   
**

* * *

_I had a dream   
I got everything I wanted_  
 _Not what you'd think_  
 _And if I'm being honest_

* * *

_**Location: Unknown** _

_**Date: June 19, 2016** _

A voice flows through the air, "Did you do it?" A chuckles escapes pink lips, "No. I gave her one hell of a nightmare though."

He glares at her asking, "Why not kill her?" She scoffs, "You can't work like that with these people. You need to get in there heads. Once your there you disable them, then you strike."

He takes the info calculating, "Is that what you did? You disabled her?" She frowns, "Why would I disable her this early in game?"

"What game?" She smiles showing her white teeth, "The game she just threw herself into, with your truly as the host."

His glare, turns into a frown, "What did you show her?" She chuckles darkly, throwing her head back slightly, "Why should I tell you that?" She stands up walking to the door, but she pauses, and continues ",but if you must know I showed her the truth."

**Natasha chuckles, "A hard version of the truth." Steve looks at her confused, "She gave you a nightmare?!" Natasha nods her head looking back at the screen.**

* * *

**_~Five Hours Earlier~_**

Natasha looks around the dark hallway, only seeing light at the end. As she walks closer she can hear people talking in German, "Das Mädchen wurde vergiftet." _The girl has been poisoned._ Who are they talking about? Andy.

The other man, the boss, ask, "Kommt ihre Mutter?" _Is her mother coming?_ Where they talking about me? Natasha can't help, but think.

She can finally see the man, as the younger one answers, "Ja. Genau wie wir es geplant haben. Shadow sollte sie loswerden." _Yes. Just like we planned._ Natasha looks at them confused, wondering the plan. She has only heard of The Deadly Shadow, she had never really been keen on going to see that person. She does not even know what sex that person is.

The boss ask, "Wenn nicht?" _If not_? The younger, smiles darkly saying, "Wir haben ein neues Thema." _We have a new subject_. Natasha looks up at the boss, who says, "Der Plan sollte jetzt perfekt funktionieren." _The Plan should work perfectly now._

The younger straightens up, "Ja, das wird es, Sir." _Yes, it will, Sir._ The boss glares, "Enttäusch mich nicht." _Do not fail me._

"Ja wohl." _Yes sir._ As the boss walks out of the room, he looks straight at Natasha, but keeps walking forward, till he ends up walking through her.

**Sam, "That Boss looks like a pain in the ass." Andy nods, "He is, well was."**

As the seen in front of Natasha changes, she sees a perfectly placed Hydra symbol. She jumps back as the it changes again, now the Hydra symbol is add with a Widow. Before slowly the Hydra symbol fades away. The Widow stands there, more promptly. Suddenly it starts tearing in different places. The Widow sign fades, just like the old Hydra one.

Slowly words start showing, "Taciturn first." Then it said, 'Find James Barnes." Natasha frowns, not understanding. "Poison. Andrea. Killer after you." So, Andy is poisoned, and there is a killer after me. Also, need to get James. "I am out of time." That's the last words before, a ear pressing scream cuts through the air. Natasha falls to the floor, grabbing her ears tightly.

**Natasha grimaces, "She did not need to do that!" Yelena chuckles, " dramatic!"**

_____________________________

_It might've been a nightmare   
To anyone who might care_   
_Thought I could fly (fly)_

_So I stepped off the Golden, Mm_

_Nobody cried (cried, cried, cried, cried)Nobody even noticed   
I saw them standing right there _   
_Kinda thought they might care_   
_(Might care, might care)_

* * *

_**Date: June 19, 2016**_

_**Location: Natasha's Safe House** _

Natasha eyes snap open as she screams. Alexei burst into the room, gun raised with everyone else behind him. Natasha raises up breathing heavily, she puts on hand on her ear pulling away with blood on it. She puts the other hand on her chests, while she mutters, "I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

**Tony smirks, "Protective father." Pepper smacks him, "She can't breath and that's what you go on about?"**

Melina grabs ahold of Andy keeping her back away from the bed. Yelena goes to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it. Alexei sits on the bed trying to get Natasha calmed down, and try to breathe.

Yelena comes back with the wet towel. She brings it up slowly to the back of Natasha's neck. She rubs it slowly letting the water droplets work down her back. Natasha starts calming down, tracking the water movements on her back.

**Natasha smiles softly towards her sister, "Thank you." Yelena grabs her hand, "No problem."**

Yelena pulls Natasha closer, whispering, "Just breath. Breath Natalie." She continues to rub the towel along her neck lightly. Melina grabs Andy's arm saying, "Let's get you to bed." Andy looks back at her mother one more time, before she nods at Melina following her out, along with Alexei.

Natasha takes in a shaky breath, "You don't need to stay. You can go back to sleep." Yelena frowns smirking lightly, "Why would I go back to sleep? You sleep, I scare away the monsters." Natasha chuckles, "You remember that?" Now Yelena really does frown, "How could I forget?"

________________________________

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Year: 1941** _

_**Natasha: 13 Yelena: 11** _

_Natalie looked through the scope cold and calmly, her breathing was even, and her hands weren't shaking like they use to. Beside her was a younger recruit, Yelena Belova. She was the only other girl to match Natalie's skill, even if she was two years younger._

_This was the girls first mission, just themselves, not with other girls or instructors. Even though the girls train together in secret almost every chance they get, which is probably why Yelena is really good._

_This mission had Yelena playing the part of a scared eleven year old. She needs to pretend to be homeless and helpless, then lead him into the alleyway where Natasha will knock him out._

_Everything was going great, well till he brought his blonde, blue eyed daughter out of the car, and Yelena froze. Natalie can see the far away look in Yelena's eyes through the scope.   
__Natalie presses her hand to the com in her ear, "Belova, what are you doing?" She can_ _see the tear fill her blue/green eyes, "I can't do it."_

_Yelena looks down, "I couldn't let her watch her father die." Natasha, "You don't need to explain anything to me."_

_Natalie snaps, "Why not?" Yelena let's out a shaky breath, "I had a father once. I'm not taking away her father." Natalie clenches her jaw, while trying to stop her own flashbacks of her life before the room. "We'll get punished." She nods, already knowing, "I could take the blame."_

_Natalie shakes her head, "Come on. Our mission was together, we go down together. You don't need to touch him."_

**Alexei squeezes both of there hands, while Yelena whispers, "Sorry." Natasha sighs, "I had a father too once."**

_Later that night with Yelena on one side of the hotel bed trying to sleep, Natalie looks out the window and up to the stars._

_Seeing the stars shine bright and free, Natalie can see two constellations immediately. She is amazed with how all the stars go together and make a complete puzzle_.

_When looking for more constellations, Natalie gets distracted by Yelena on the bed, who is starting to shake. Natalie stands up walking to the bed, she shakes Yelena softly, "Yelena. Wake up. Yelena!"_

_Yelena's eyes snap open, her breathing heavily. She starts sobbing uncontrollably, while Natalie pulls her closer to her chest. "I saw them," Yelena croaks out, "My family." Father. Natalie pulls a hand through her hair, "Sh. It's ok. I see mine too."_

_Yelena looks up at her blinking through the tears, "You do?" Natalie smiles slightly, "I used to. I very little have them now. The memory will slowly fade, and you won't need to worry about seeing there faces anymore. Now go back to sleep."_

**Pepper looks at the girls sadly, "I'm sorry you guys had to loose your family." Yelena, "Some we get back."**

_Yelena's lip quivers, "I'm afraid to go asleep." Natalie raps a arm around her shoulders, pulling her head close to her chest, "You can go to sleep. Ok, I will keep you safe. You sleep, and I will scare away the monsters."_

_Yelena nods slowly as she closes her eyes, she whispers, "Thank you." That's the last thing Yelena remembers, before fading into the dark._

________________________________

_I Had A Dream_

_I Got Everything I Wanted_

_But When I Wake Up, I See_

_You With Me_

* * *

**_Date: June 19, 2016_**

**_Location: Natasha's Safe House_ **

After everything calmed down, they where able to get a couple more hours of sleep.

Now a pale sick looking Andy is puking up blood in the toilet, with Melina holding up her hair. Outside the bathroom Alexei, Yelena, and Natasha are arguing. Natasha yells, "What are we going to do? We don't even now what is making her sick?" Alexei responds even louder, "Call your team! They could help." Natasha let's out a biter laugh, "Ya. We are not exactly are speaking terms."   
Yelena sighs, "Natalie, all we know is it's poison. We don't know what poison or how to treat her. We need help." 

Glancing at Andy, who had finally stopped throwing up, Natasha says, "I don't want them involved. Some are already on the run, while some won't even talk to me."

Andy steps into the room, holding a blanket over her shoulders, "What if Papa remembers you?" Natasha glances down, "I don't think he will anytime soon."

Andy speaks up, "I watched the fight, I don't think he would have killed you." Natasha takes in a sharp breath remembering how James held her up against the table, while she is struggling to breath. She snaps, "Well he didn't remember me."

**James looks over at Natasha, who looked down. "Sorry." Natasha looks up smiling lightly, "It's no problem."**

Andy doesn't flatter, "He needs time. Shuri, T'Challa's sister, will help him. Now tell them about your dream." Alexei speaks up from behind Yelena, who has a far away look in her eyes, "What happened in it? You don't normally wake up screaming."

Natasha swallows, "It was more like a nightmare. I saw men talking about Andy getting poisoned, how the Deathly Shadow was the one to do it. They want her for something. Then it changed a Hydra symbol, along with a Widow symbol. Next, the Widow symbol started tearing in different places."

Melina frowns, "What could that mean?" Natasha shakes her head, "I don't know." Andy speaks up, "Tell them what happened next."

"Words started appearing. First was, Taciturn." Out of the corner of her eyes Natasha can see Yelena tense up at the name, she turns towards her asking, "Do you know her?" 

Yelena's face goes blank, Natasha is unable to read it, she answers, "I met her in passing. Didn't really pay much attention to her."

**Fury sighs shaking his head slightly, "You should have told right then and there." Yelena looks down clenching her fist, "We all make mistakes."**

Natasha nods continuing, "The next thing it showed was, 'Find James Barnes', then it said, 'Poison. Andrea. Killer after you.' I think it meant Andy being poisoned."

Alexei nods, "That would make since." Yelena speaks up, "What made you scream?" Natasha glances at her, "The last words to appear was, 'I am out of time.' What happened after was the screams of so many people. My ears where ringing, and bleeding. Next, I new I was at home scream, with Yelena and Alexei coming in the room."

Yelena nods, "That would explain the bloody ears." Andy frowns, "So what do we do? Find Papa like it told us to?" Natasha shakes her head, "I don't know. I don't know what to do."

Melina walks up to Natasha laying a hand onto her shoulder, "We should go find him. Not because the dream told you to, but because you need him. (She turns and looks in Andy's direction) She does too."

Natasha nods, "Ok. First we need to track the jet, then we should know-" Natasha gets cut off by a beeping noise, coming from her bag. She immediately pales, grabbing the bag quickly, pulling out a pager. She whispers, "Tony."

**Tony smiles, "At lets the device worked." Natasha glares, "Not really the best circumstance."**

________________________________

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Location: Avengers Compound** _

_**Date: January. 5, 2016**_

_Natasha and Tony had been up all night working on a new project to try for the team. You would put the device in your suit or swallow the pill. The pill would last a total of 48 hours, while putting on your suit it would be there till you turn it off manually._

_Tony jumps up, "I got it. If it reads body heat, it could send out waves to the other pager, and alert the rest of the team." Natasha nods, "True, but what if we don't get there in time? It needs to be able to detect mager injures, along with other things."_

_Tony looks to the pill, then the the clip on device. "Well if you took the pill, it would last for 48 hours and monitor everything. Are only problem would be the clip on device. It only monitors body heat."_

_Natasha starts pacing around the lab, stoping when she sees a set of her Widow Bites on the table that need updates. As she picks it up, looking at it closely, Tony watches, "What are you thinking, red?"_

**Wanda smirks, "She is smart." Andy, "Of course she is!"**

_"What if we don't clip it on and we don't swallow it. We could be able to take it on and off. Control what it does." Tony frowns, "How would it read you, if it doesn't have contact with you?" Natasha shakes her head, while licking her lips, "No, it will have more contact then the clip, but less then the pill. A bracelet or a necklace touches your skin when you wear it. Which means-" Tony cuts her off finishing her sentence, "When touching your skin it could pick up you vitals, body heat, and more. You are a genius, red."_

_She smirks, "Smarter then you?" Tony playfully glares, "No. That's just not possible."_

**Natasha smirks, "I think I could be." Tony glares, "No. Don't even try."**

________________________________

_And You Say, "As long as I'm Here_

_No One Can Hurt You_

_Don't Wanna Live Here_

_But You Can Learn Too_

_If I Could Change_

_The Way That You See Yourself_

_You Wouldn't Wonder Why Your Hear_

_They Don't Deserve You_

* * *

**_~Present Time~_**

**_Date: June 19, 2016_**

**_Location: Natasha's Safe House_ **

Yelena runs into the room, grabbing her gun and suit. As she gets the bullets put into the gun Alexei comes in the room, she glances up at him, before rolling her eyes.

**Sam, "Father talk." Yelena throws a pillow in his direction, "Shut up."**

"What do you want?" She grabs some knifes slipping them into her holders, and he answers, "I want to know why you lied."

**"Sometimes I wished I trusted people." Natasha turns to Yelena, "It's not that you didn't trust us. It was that you didn't want us to know what you did."**

She stops messing with her knifes, "I was not lying. Why did you think I was?" She turns back around looking down at her knifes.

Alexei glares at the back of her head, "You can lie to Natalie, because she hasn't been around lately. You can to Andy, because you have the bracelet on, meaning she can't check. You can lie to Melina, because you won't allow yourself to get close to her. In fear of what happened with your mother."

Yelena snaps her head up to him, her face lacking all emotion. "Don't bring my mother into this." Alexei sighs, "I'm sorry, and yes, you have a reason to be bitter."

She rolls her eyes, "I have not been bitter. Natalie is back home, and can finally stay. Why the hell would I be bitter?" He walks closer to her, grabbing her hand that was later on the table, "She died, Yelena. You are allowed to grieve."

She scoffs smirking, "Why would I do that? People die all the time. I'm already over it. Now I need to go save Tin Man ass with Natalie. Who by the way, is the only one of us who should be bitter, considering her daughter is the one poisoned, and her lover is in Cryo."

Yelena grabs a couple more back ofequipment that she could need, as she makes her way to open the door Alexei calls out, "You can tell me anything. Family, forever, as always." She pauses at the door, smiling lightly, "No matter what."

**Alexei pulls Yelena into a side hug, "Family, forever." Yelena smiles, "As always, no matter what."**

________________________________

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Date: January, 17, 1934** _

_**Location: Unknown** _

_**Yelena: 4 Alexei: 24 Melina: 27** _

_Alexei takes the bag throwing clothes into it. Melina stands in the doorway with a glare on her face. As he straightens up, grabbing his jacket and jerking the bag onto his shoulder. Melina blocks the door, putting her hand on his chest._

__

_"Go tell her bye!" She orders. Alexei frowns, glancing at the back room, "She's asleep." Melina's glare depends, "She was up and heard you two argue. She was crying, now tell her bye. Before you leave for the rest of her life."_

**Alexei grumbles, "It was not the rest of her life, she was 11." Melina glares, "Yes, and already had a kill record." Seeing some of the wide eyed looks Yelena interrupts, "Guys, not here."**

_Alexei's frown, turns into a glare, "I'm not leaving for the rest of her life, and I thought you where coming with me?" Her glare softens a fraction, "I am, but I will not leave the child alone. I will follow, after her mother calms down, and comes back." He nods putting his bag down, he stops and puts a hand on her check. Alexei smiles slightly, "I love you."_

__

_She pulls him into a hug, while whispering, "She'll be ok. We can keep her safe." He pulls away whispering, while shaking his head, "She's never going to be safe." He turns and walks away._

_"You did your best," Melina says. Natalie and Yelena nods, "We don't blame you for anything."_

_Opening the door, to the last bedroom in the small little cabin. Alexei can immediately hear the small little sniffles. He smiles lightly stepping into the room, as he closes the door, the little blonde four year old looks up._

_Alexei can see the redness in her eyes, along with the tear stains on her cheeks. He walks up slowly to the bed, just allowing himself to take her all in._

__

_When she doesn't look him in the eye, he ask, "Did you hear?" She bites her lip, before slowly nodding her head. "Your leaving."_

__

_He sits down at the end of her small twin size bed, "Do you know why?" Yelena sniffles, letting a few tears fall, "To keep me safe."_

_He nods, pulling her up onto his lap, "Yes. To keep you safe. Your going to stay with your mother, while Melina and I make up fake trails to follow."_

**Steve frowns, "Who is your mother?" Yelena glances at him before smirking, "Keep watching."**

_Yelena nods, putting her small, short little arms around his neck. "I don't want you to go, Papa. Please don't leave." He pulls back letting tears fall, "There are some bad people after you. So we need to keep you safe. We're family. Forever."_

_She nods laying her head on his shoulder, she continues there little saying, "As always. No matter what."_

________________________________

_I Tried to Scream_

_But My Head Was Underwater_

_They Called Me Weak_

_Like I'm Not Just Somebody's Daughter_

* * *

**_Date: June 19, 2016_**

**_Location: Serbia, Russia_ **

Natasha looks out of the jet to the old compound she could remember clearly. She looks over at Yelena, nodding her head, giving the clear to go in.

As Natasha goes to open the door, Yelena grabs here hand, "Wait! Look, another jet." Natasha looks over towards the jet, not recognizing the jet. She shakes her head, "That's not a Avengers jet."

Yelena frowns, "Hydra?" Natasha study's the jet, "No. To much tech. This is someone else. Let's go, just be on the look out."

**Shuri smirks, "I will take that as a compliment." Andy rolls her eyes, "Of course you would."**

As Natasha slides open the compound door. She looks down the dark hallway. Looking back at Yelena, she ask, "Split or together?"

Yelena glances around, "Together."

As they walk down the long, cold, and empty hallway. Natasha finally spots a circle, shinning object. She points at it, "There."

When her and Yelena get closer to the object. They can see the man, laying almost life less, in the cold, dead suit. Natasha pauses, letting out a breath, "Tony."

Yelena's eyes slowly follow along Tony beat up suit, "What did you get yourself into Tin Man?"

Natasha bends down, letting a shaky finger touch his ice cold face. When her body heat touches his cold cheek, he opens his eyes slowly, "Natasha?"

She whispers slowly, "I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here." He shakes his head trying to keep his eyes open, "Don't bother. Not like people need me alive."

Natasha frowns wiping some tears away from his face, "Hey, Don't say that. Rhodey needs you alive. Pepper needs you alive. I need you alive. Guess what? I brought a surprise with me."

Yelena walks up, bending down to look at him, when his eyes hit hers, he tries to smirk saying, "My favorite Russian blonde." As Natasha starts trying to get the suit off of him, Yelena distracts Tony. "Yes, Tin Man, I'm here. Now you better not die on me. Not now."

**Wanda frowns, "You two know each other." Tony and Yelena nod, "Yes."**

Tony smiles, but it soon turns into a grimace when Natasha tries to pick up on the amour. "Die on you. Please, why would I do that. It would leave Sharon all alone with just you."

Natasha grabs a pole she sees laying on the ground, "This is going to hurt Tony." She nods at Yelena, who grabs a hold of some armor. "1..2...3" As they pull the suit away from his body, Tony screams, "Ahh!"

Natasha and Yelena throw the iron down away from Tony, while pulling out bandages. They immediately put it on the large cuts. Natasha tried to joke, "Next fight, have one of Helen's skin repairs."

She immediately stops laughing, hearing a video down a couple rooms. Yelena and her share a couple glances, Natasha mouths, "Go. I got Tony."

Once Yelena is gone to look around, Natasha looks at Tony, "Now come on, I need to get you up." Tony shakily nods his head, "Why did you come back here? I said some really bad things."

Natasha gets his arm around her shoulder, starting to walk back to the jet. "I said some really bad things, also. Plus I wanted to explain." She stops to pick up the shield, when Tony barks out, "Leave it."

She shakes her head, "No." Tony eyes her questionably, "Barnes killer my Mom. You new." Natasha slowly nods her head, "Like I said, there are some things I still need to explain."

He tries, but fails to jerk his arm away, "He killed my mom!" Natasha looks back at him sharply, "Not on his own free will! Trust me, I sucks when you get that stollen from you."

Tony scoffs, "Trust you?" Natasha doesn't even look at him, "You don't need to trust me. You will use that big brain of yours, and prove me right."

**"I didn’t trust you, but I do now.” Natasha nods, "I know, and you still proved me right."**

________________________________

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Location: Avengers Compound** _

_**Date: June 12, 2016**_

_Natasha new the moment Steve walked out that door, something was wrong. It even got confirmed when not even a minute later, Tony got a phone call._

_"Hey, blonde agent." He frowns listening to Sharon in the other side of the line, "Tony, Anut Peggy's gone." He lets out a shaky breathe, "What?" She pauses, grimacing slightly, "She was gone in her sleep."_

_Tony puts his hand on the counter top in front of him, to balance himself, "Ok." Sharon ask, "Will you be at the funeral?" He Shakes his head, "No, I won't go. She wouldn't want me there."_

_Tony can hear the exhale of a shaky breath on the other end of the line, "Right. Tony. Someone needs to tell Lena. I think Natasha should be there when it happens." Tony nods, even though she can't see, he can still feel the confused glances he is getting from the other Avengers, besides Steve. "I will get her help. She will want to be there."_

_Sharon, "I know. She should be able to get here by tomorrow. Well I don't know what she is doing, but she should be able to." Tony nods, "I got her covered. You deal with Rogers." He hangs up, looking over at the rest of the Avengers, "I'm going to go. Natasha I need you for a minute. It's involves Lena," with that said, he walks out of the room, not even looking back to see if Natasha is following him._

**Steve looks at Yelena and Tony, "You guys knew Peggy." They nod, Tony says, "Anut Peggy was the whole reason I new Lena." Yelena nods, "I was sent to kill her." Sam looks at her questionably, "You made a different call?" Yelena chuckles, "No. She kidnapped me."**

_When he gets to the lab, he let's a few tears flow. Natasha shuts the door behind her, "What happened Tony?"_

_He wipes his tears away, "Peggy's dead. I need to tell Yelena, but I don't know how. Since you two know each other, and to know each other well. I thought you could help. It will be over the phone, and if she hang up. I won't know what she will do, and you are good at reading people. Another plus."_

_Natasha study's Tony, "If you need to go. I could tell her myself." Tony shakes his head, "No. Anut Peggy always told me to look after Lena, even though I meet her when I was 10, and she was 19. Well, based on looks." Natasha grabs his hand, "I'm not leaving you alone."_

________________________________

_Coulda Been a Nightmare_

_But It Felt Like They Where Right There_

_And It Feels Like Yesterday Was a Year Ago_

_But I Don't Wanna Let Anybody Know_

_'Cause Everybody Wants_

_Something From Me Now_

_And I Don't Wanna Let 'em Down_

* * *

**_Location: Kev, Russia_ **

**_Date: June 19, 2016_**

A blonde looks though a scope, while another younger blonde stands behind her asking, "Are you sure this is good idea?"

**Yelena tenses as soon as the girls appear on screen, Natasha puts a hand on her leg for comfort.**

The older one steps back from the scope, rolling her eyes, "I'm positive." The younger one, "Kat, you are giving them the whole plan."

She laughs, "I'm not. I'm just giving clues to the plan." The younger frowns, "You mean you are giving another one a nightmare."

Katarina playfully glares at her little sister, "Rebekah, you call it a nightmare, I call it giving clues. I told her to find her hubby Barnes, just like I gave her daughter the vision of us talking about poisoning her. Now I am going to tell the drunk, to watch out for his little girl Crimson."

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "Why don't you just send them a letter? It would work better."

Kat rolls her eyes, "Please, he is keeping it a secret from all of them, but Melina. That Crimson is even his daughter. So I will use that, and have him double check everything she does."

"Why do you even care?" Now Katarina really does glare, "No, I don't care. I just think that the people I got the poison from are not the most friendly, and she does not deserve what will come if they find her."

**Yelena glares, "She could have verbally told me." Nick looks at her, "I verbally told you!" Yelena grimaces, "Well, I tend to not follow your orders."**

Rebekah looks down, knowing she won't be able to talk her sister out of this, "Just don't use the screams this time." Kat rolls her eyes, "Come on? It was fun! I made the big bad Black Widow scream." Rebekah doesn't respond, but she does glare, and Kat raises her in surrender, "Chill. I won't use the screams," she smirks and walks away disappearing leaving nothing, but her shadow.

________________________________

Alexei can see the cabin. The rusted doors, and old dirty fire place. Everything looks the same, like they never left, but they did leave. Alexei and Melina first. Yelena and her mother two weeks later.

Maybe they never should have left. The Red Room never would have found Yelena and her mother. Alexei could have been there to protect his little girl. What makes everything worst was, when he found Yelena, she didn't remember him or Melina, but she new her mother.

Or she thought she did. She has got so many memories back, but never those. Never the ones he was hoping for. Melina keeps hoping someday Yelena would trust her again. As for Melina was already close with Yelena, when she was younger.

Now Yelena won't tell her anything, Alexei was lucky he could get her to open up. Even though Natalie had always been able to get Yelena to talk.

He opens the door to younger Yelena's room. He can see the blonde little girl playing quietly with her only toy horse and wagon.

He watches his younger self open the door and say, "Princess,what are you doing?" His blonde little girl looks up, "I'm playing. You and Mommy where fighting again."

"Mommy and I fight some times, but just know that we will always love you." She smiles up at him, "Melina loves me too!" He goes totickle her stomach, making her giggle, "Yes she does love you. Now, let's go see how the woman are doing in the kitchen!"

**Tony sighs, "I wish my dad would have told me that." Yelena stands up walking over to grab his hand, "You don't need your dad, to be awesome." Steve looks at Alexei confused, "She is your daughter?" He nods, "Yes."**

Slowly as they walk out the door, the scenery changes, it becomes the Red Room. Alexei can see Natalie helping Yelena to fight the right way. Then he sees the little girls all chained up to the bed.

Next, he appears in a black room with a screen in front. Present Yelena walks up to him and ask, "Why didn't you protect me?" He looks at her confused, what could she mean? How does she even know he is her father? "What do you mean?"

**Yelena looks at Alexei, "I don't blame you." Alexei nods, smiling lightly, "I know."**

She doesn't even flatter, "You didn't protect me. You said you would, but you left. You left, and it hurt me. You didn't protect me." As he goes to open his mouth, the present looking Yelena disappears.

Slowly words appear on the screen, "Protect Crimson. Watch her back." What could that mean? Alexei had no idea, all he new was he needed to help protect Yelena. "Time is up." Slowly the words disappear, but alarms start blaring through out of nowhere.

________________________________

_**Location: Safe House** _

_**Date: June 19, 2016**_

Screaming was the first thing Melina hears, it's just like that morning, but instead of Natalie screaming it's Alexei.

Melina shots up from the bed, scrambling to make her way to the door. Once she opens the door, she sees a pale Andy grimace with purple eyes, she says, "He is having a nightmare. You should go help him."

**Seeing the confusion in other people faces, Andy says, "I could see what he saw."**

She walks away back into the room. Melina stares at Alexei's bedroom door, she doesn't know if she should go or if he would want her there.

She slowly opens the door seeing Alexei breathing heavily on the bed. She walks over to him slowly, "Alexei? Alexei, can you breath for me?"

Alexei shakes his head, hand going to his throat, "I can't breath." She grabs his hand putting it up against his chest, "Fill this? It's your heart beat. Your breathing."

He lays back against Melina chest whispering, "Should we have told her?" She frowns, "Told who, what?"

"Yelena. That I'm her father." Her hand stills in his hair, "You know why we did what we did. Now tell me why." He lets out a shaky breath, "She has fake memories of her mom, so we didn't want to add on with hard truths." Melina nods, "We wanted to have nothing holding her back. The only person keeping her here is Andy and Natalie. Both of which she chose to help."

He nods, "She chose, but we needed to protect her. I failed, I should have protected her."

________________________________

_I Had a Dream_

_I Got Everything I Wanted_

_But When I Wake Up, I See_

_You With Me_

* * *

_**Location: Serbia, Russia** _

_**Date: June 19, 2016**_

Yelena walks around the old compound, she doubled checked the rooms, and have not found anything. She stops at the computers watching the video play out.

James was on a motorcycle, he had made a car crash, then he killed Maria and Howard Stark.

Yelena knows Tony would not have been able to control his anger dealing with his mothers death. He would have needed to unleash it on a target. His target was definitely James Barnes. The problem? James Barnes has a shield, Steve Rogers. Tony Stark can only do so much with his iron.

Yelena takes a thumb drive out of her pocket, slipping it into the device. She starts hacking her way into the computer almost immediately. Downloading all the information she can find, and deleting it after.

**Seeing Yelena glare at the screen, Natasha says, "I would have told you." Yelena looks blankly at her, "When?" Natasha grimaces.**

She skims through the information, making double sure she gets everything on her little misfit family. She only stops when she gets to a file with her name on it.

_**Subject Name: Yelena Belova** _

_**Alis: Crimson Widow** _

_**Date of Birth: Jan. 3, 1930** _

_**** _

_**Date of Entry: Nov. 18, 2001** _

_**Signed By: Viktor Ulyanov** _

_**Entry:** _

_**Miss. Belova in her last mental medical examination, has showed signs of healing from the brain tampering.** _

_**Dr. Dmitri suggested we put her in cryo, and work on better brain jacking techniques. When we tried, her vitals drop severely. We where able to stable her, when we took her out of cryo.** _

_**When we went back to do a full medical examination, we found more information, we found that her serum was healing her. Her scares where disappearing and her-** _

Yelena didn't get to finish the entry, for when there was a movement behind her. Coming face to face with her, was a man in a black cat suit. He ask, "What are you doing?"

**Natasha rolls her eyes, "He should have let her keep reading." Wanda looks at hercuriously, "What does it say?" As Natasha goes to respond, Andy interrupts, "Let's not talk about spoilers."**

She smirks, "What does it look like I am doing?" He reaches up to pull his mask off his face, "I think I asked you first, Miss. Belova." Her smirks drops, being replaced by a frown, "How do you know my name?"

**Shuri smirks, "He knows every little _little_ detail about you." Yelena looks at her eye wide, while Andy slaps her on the back of the head.**

T'Challa steps ahead slowly, "I know a lot of things. Like that you shouldn't be doing what your doing." As he tries to get a better look at the screen, Yelena steps side ways, moving her body in front of the screen.

"Well if my name is in the file, I should have a right to know what it says." He smiles slightly, "Of course you should. Does it say my name?"

Yelena's frown turns into a mocking glare, "How should I know, you didn't give me your name?" He chuckles, "You really want my name? I thought you would have already known it."

**Steve frowns, "Are you two flirting?" Yelena chuckles, while James answers, "Yes, Stevie that's what there doing."**

"I do. Prince T'Challa. Wakanda's new king. I have read all about you, your highness." He looks down at his hands at the word of being King. "Well you should know that not everything you read is true. Someone once told me that."

**Wanda, "You told him that." Sam frowns at her, "What told you that?" Wanda glares at him, "The way he looks at her. This was the her, he was talking about with Natasha. The one he promised."**

Yelena, "This someone sounds nice to give you a warning." He chuckles, "I would have said she was wise, she can be quite mean."

**Natasha chuckles, "Yes, she can be."**

She glances at the screens behind her, before saying, "Every girl has a bad side, but they just need to know how to let it out." 

He stares at her taking her in, noticing she looks tired, even under that beautiful complexion. T'Challa pulls out a not from a hidden pocket in his suit, "Give this to Miss. Romanoff for me please. She and I had a falling out, the last time we saw each other."

She nods, taking the note warily, "Right, she shocked you." He nods, "Well I should get out here. After all I have a kingdom to run."

As he turns to walk away, she calls out frowning, "Wait! Your just going to let me go?" He puts back on his mask, shielding his face, "You have had a rough past couple of days. You need it more then me." Some how, even to a master spy. He was able to hide the fact, he had already looked over and made a copy of the information with her name on it.

**"Plus he had already sent me all the information with your name on it," Shuri response. Alexei grumbles, "Stalker much." Tony smirks, "protective father much."**

Yelena glares, "What the hell do you know?" She could hear him chuckle as he walked away from her, "As I told you Miss, Belova, I know things."

________________________________

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Location: Safe House** _

_**Date: June 12, 2016**_

_Yelena was having a normal day. Well it was normal for her. She got out of bed, checked an Andy, spared with Alexei, and argued with Melina. So, yes. A normal day._

_Something in her gut told her something has happened. The kind of gut filling you get when someone dies._

_Melina was able to make one of Yelena's favorite breakfast, pancakes and bacon, done before the arguing started, but Yelena was barely able to eat. That was what started to argument._

_After breakfast, Yelena broke her normal day routine. She went to lay down. As passing the kitchen she could see Alexei and Melina looking worriedly at her, but Andy only says, "Your phone will ring in two minutes, your going to want to get that," all with a blank face._

_Sure enough, her phone rang two minutes later. It was Tony, which was weird, because he doesn't call on Wednesday. She sighs, the filling in her stomach worsting, "What do you want Tony?"_

_She can hear the intake of deep breath, "Yelena." She sits up straighter, "What's wrong? Is it Natasha?" She only says Natalie in front of her family._

_Natasha speaks up on the other line, "No Yelena. I'm here." As Yelena goes to respond, Tony beats her to it, "Anut Peggy's dead, Lena."_

_Yelena takes a moment to clear her breathing and make the tears go away. "How?" Seeing Tony not going to respond Natasha takes over, "In her sleep. She didn't feel anything."_

_She nods, even though they can't see her. "Thank you for telling me. Give Sharon my wishes. When will the funeral be?"_

**Maria sighs, "Your deflecting." Yelena nods, "I know."**

_Tony says, "Tomorrow." Yelena responds immediately, "I will be there. Goodbye." She hangs up before they could get in another word._

_As the phone slides out of her hand, tears fly down her face. Before the damn breaks, and Yelena is sliding down the wall trying to stop the sobs._

**Laura looks at her, "It's ok to cry." Yelena, "It didn't feel like it." Natasha pulls Yelena into a hug.**

________________________________

_And You Say, "As Long As I'm Here_

_No One Can Hurt You_

_Don't Wanna Live Here_

_But You Can Learn To_

_If I could Change_

_The Way That You See Yourself_

_You Wouldn't Wonder Why You Hear_

_They Don't Deserve You"_

* * *

_**Location: Stark Tower** _

_**Date: June 20, 2016**_

Pepper didn't know what to do. She had got the call from a unknown number, which turns out to be Natasha.

Natasha, who he said, 'Tony is hurt, and I am bring him to the tower. Please don't tell anyone.' Then Natasha hung up.

So Pepper didn't tell anyone, but she does have a doctor on standby. So when Natasha parked a jet into the hanger bay, with Yelena. She was not that surprised to see Tony hurt, but she still could not get over it who hurt him. Steve Rogers. Steve freaking Rogers, hurt Tony. Yes, Pepper did take in fact that Tony was probably out to kill Barnes, but still. Barnes and Rogers together should have been able to disable Tony, but still Pepper doesn't ask questions.

She does walk with Yelena and Natasha to the med bay. The doctor Pepper had ready didn't even blink when he saw Natasha, he just got to work.

So after Pepper got Natasha to tell her what happened, and chew her out for hurting Tony. Pepper hugged the woman, because even after the hurtful words Tony had said to Natasha. She still came. It had hit Pepper that within all of this accords, Natasha was really the only one to fight for the team. An she was the only one to lose the team. Tony still has his side, while Steve had his, but Natasha didn't have ether side anymore.

When getting ready to leave, Natasha had pulled Pepper aside. Natasha asked, "Could you give Tony this? It explains everything, and why I did it," she pulls out a note from her pocket. Pepper takes it thoughtfully, "I will."

She pulls Natasha into a hug, whispering, "How's Yelena?" Natasha grimaces, "Sheavoiding." Pepper nods, "We thought she would. Now, how are you doing with all the accords?"

Natasha steps back, "The note explains everything. I mean everything." Pepper glance at the note in her hands, "Ok. I will make sure it gets to Tony."

Natasha whispers, "Thank you, before she turn to walk away, only to pause and continue saying, "Pepper? Give Tony another chance. I don't think he will ever fully put Iron Man away, not in a word like this, but he does need someone like you on his side," and with that she walks away.

Natasha stars the jet with one thing in mind, finding James Barnes!

**Tony looks at Natasha softly, "Thank you for telling her that." Natasha smiles, "Not a problem."**

________________________________

**_~Flashback~_ **

**_Location: London, England_ **

**_Date: June 13, 2016_**

_Yelena felt like she couldn't breathe. Peggy Carter is dead. Peggy Carter who Yelena was sent to kill. Peggy Carter who tried to get her to leave the organization. Peggy Carter who let a crying Yelena into her apartment. Peggy Carter who tried to show her the good side of the world. Peggy Carter who seemed like she could never die. Just died, and from old age of all things._

_Yelena new Peggy didn't want her or Tony there, but she had to go. She had to get in one last word. Had to see her one last time._

_Yelena watches the six men past her in the back roll. She can see Captain America in the front, with tears going down his face. She watches as he goes and sits beside of his right hand man, Sam Wilson._

_She watches Sharon Carter revile herself time the world as Peggy's niece. She can hear the door open, but doesn't look over till she fills movement beside her. As the slips up into hers, Yelena slips out a sharp breath letting a few tears fall._

_She feels a hand rap around her shoulder pulling her close, the person whispers, "It's ok to cry." Yelena takes the hand that's not being held to sip the tears away. "I'm not crying, Natalie."_

_Natalie pushes lightly against Yelena head making it go to her shoulder, "Well, you can cry mentally against my shoulder."_

**Yelena whispers, "Thank you." Natasha smiles, "I would do anything for you." Yelena looks down, before slowly smirking, "Even?" Natasha immediately responds, "No. Everything, but that."**

* * *

_If I Knew It All Then Would I Do It Again?_

_Would I Do It Again?_

_If They Knew What They Said Would Go Straight To My Head_

_What Would They Say Instead?_

_If I Knew It All Then, Would I Do It Again?_

_Would I Do It Again?_

_If They Knew What They Said Would Go Straight To My Head_

_What Would They Say Instead?_

* * *

**Natasha smirks looking around, "What did you guys think?" Steve takes a minute, "I want to know more." Wanda speaks up, "I have some questions on those two girls. What is the older ones motive?" Andy says, "Keep watching."**

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go and comment and vote! This is on Wattpad under AllieQueenAllen!


	7. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Yelena leave for Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy’s birth name is Anastasia!  
> Yelena has a moment of sadness.

  
**Wanda nods, “Let’s start.” Andy chuckles, “You are so impatient.”**

* * *

_ I’ve Been Watching You  _

_ For Some Time  _

_ Can’t Stop Staring  _

_ At Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ Burning Cities  _

_ Fifteen Flares Inside Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ Your Ocean Eyes  _

* * *

_** Location: Safe House  ** _

_** Date: June 20, 2016**_

The letter Yelena gave her was not of something Natasha would have expected. T’Challa was indebted to Yelena, even if she didn’t remember. 

So when he gave Natasha the location of the one and only James Barnes. Natasha really did wonder how much he keep in check on Yelena and her life. The letter was basically a invite. To his own kingdom. 

The letter said: 

_Dear,_

_ Miss. Romanoff _

_I was once informed of some information of you, and I believed it to be true. It was. I am indebted to Miss. Belova, as you are aware.  
When I was getting to know her. She would often spoke of this women she looked up to. She would always say how this woman could take the wait of the world and learn to breathe._   
_When I first meet you, I would say I was curious, I have always kept an eye on Yelena. So before you ever ask, Yes, I know about your daughter. Keeping tabs on your sister was a promise of mine._   
_Miss. Romanoff it has come to my attention that you new James Barnes. My sister is currently helping him, with the brain programming._   
_Captain Rogers is set to leave Wakanda soon to get the other trapped Avengers. He is not supposed to return from saving the other imprisoned Avengers for three days after that._ _If you approve once my sister is done with his memory attachment. I will wake him up. My sister and I have came to a agreement, that if both, you and Barnes, agree, it will be ok to leave.  
_ _We will tell Captain Rogers that there was a break in, or if you could come up with something better that would be appreciated. We will be waking Barnes once my sister is done. She has told me the barriers themselves won't take long to destroy, only the memories coming back, will talk some more time.  
_ _Once he has awoken, you two can discuss your options, or you can contact me and tell me you don't want me offer. I will call you the week we walk him, for you to come down.  
_ _All that my family and I ask, will be that you bring her with you. We would all like to see her again, even if she does not remember us._

_Yours Truly,_

_ King T’Challa of Wakanda  _

**Natasha smirks at Yelena, “He was a stalker.” Yelena rolls her eyes, “He just kept a promise, he was not a stalker.” Tony snickers, “Total stalker.” Pepper smacks him, “I think it’s cute.”  
** **Steve frowns, “Bucky never left Wakanda.” Natasha’s smile leaves her face, “He did, but we told you something different.”**

Natasha really did not know what to think. T’Challa has openly invited her to Wakanda, to see James.  
She sits in the living room on the couch staring into space, Melina walks into the room stoping short when she sees Natasha.  
Slowly she walks closer to her, sitting down and putting a hand on her knee. Melina squeezes softly, “What’s wrong Natalie?” Natasha frowns, “When we went to find Tony, T’Challa talked to Yelena, and gave her a letter.” Seeing Melina’s face, Natasha pauses, “Yelena still doesn’t remember, but in the letter he is offering to let me into Wakanda, to see James.”

**Melina smiles slightly, “He really did keep a eye on her.” Natasha nods, “He keeps promises that for sure.”**

They both stay silent for a moment, before Melina speaks up, “Are you going to go?” Natasha glances down at the letter, before finding Melina’s eyes again, “I think I will.” Melina smiles at Natasha, “You need him Natalie, don’t deny yourself that joy.”

** Natasha and James smile up at each other, while Andy exclaims, “Your not going to kiss are you?” Everyone laughs. **

________________________________

~Flashback~

Location: Russia 

Date: Dec. 8, 1948 

Natalie was not amused. Her train had just told her that there new soldier had asked for private lessons with her. So one of the other girls in her class said, ‘Aww, Natalie is he going to become a victim in your web?’ That made her mad, but what really pissed her off was, ‘No, he’s the Winter Soldier. She would be the victim. Poor little Natalie, now she will get what’s coming for her.’  
So Natalie did what she was trained to do. Not show any emotion. She just kept walking out of the room, heading to the training room.  
Once Natalie got into the room, she sees the soldier shooting a couple targets down. As she stands there quietly, once the soldier empty’s his gun.  
He stains up straight smirking, “Did you think you could hide from me?” Natalie was surprised, she thought the soldier would have been German or Russian, but no. He sounded American, with a southern draw.  
Natalie looks at him eye wide, “I never thought that, sir.” They stair at each other, before the soldier stalks forward, “I’m going to train you.”

**Tony smirks, “That’s not all you are going to do.” Natasha glares, while Morgan takes one look from her Anut, then turns to her father and says, “Dad, I don’t think you should have said that.”**

Natalie will never telling anyone, but she did take a step back. “Why are you going to train me extra?” He looks a little taken back by the response, but doesn’t stutter.  
“You and the other girl I had you fight with where faking. All the other fights I had seen that day where not faking. You show promise that some of the others in your level do not.” Natalie frowns, “So Just Training.”  
He nods, “Yes. Just train, now let’s get started.” They both walk away from each other.

** Andy smirks, “I am living proof you didn’t just train.” Sam smirks, playing along with her, “Ya, so why do you keep lying to yourself? You guys will definitely have sex.” He stays smirking until he sees Natasha’s glare.**

* * *

_ No Fair  _

_ You Really Know How to Make Me Cry  _

_ When You Gimme Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ I’m Scared  _

_ I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High  _

_ Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes  _

_Those Ocean Eyes_  


* * *

**_ Location: Safe House  
_ ** **_ Date: June 20, 2016 _ **

Natasha, Andy, Alexei, Melina, and Yelena are in the living room talking about through options.  
Alexei speaks, “You will be leaving to go to Wakanda. That has been decided, but the question is who will stay here and who will go?”  
Natasha nods, “Andy can’t go, and someone needs to stay with her. Yelena should go.” Andy smirks slightly looking down at her hands, before saying, “Melina and Alexei could stay with me.”

** Shuri smirks, “You new what the letter said.” Andy rolls her eyes, “Just because I am sick, does not mean I won’t use my powers, to know what bothers my mom.” **

Yelena nods, “That works with me.” Natasha, “Yelena comes with me. Melina, Alexei, you two help Andy.”  
Yelena ask, “When do we leave?” Natasha turns to looks at her, “We can leave tomorrow.” Yelena nods standing up, “I have a errand to run. I will be back late tonight.” Natasha follows after her with her eyes, watching as Yelena shuts the door.

**Yelena looks down muttering, “Stupid secrets.” Melina grabs her hand, “We all have secrets. Some we want exposed, some we don’t.”**

Natasha turns back around, “Someone want to tell me where she is going?” Melina and Alexei share a glance before Melina sighs, “She has been going off for a couple hours a day. She always returns, just. She never tells us where she is going.”   
Natasha looks down at her hands, before she glances back at the door. She stands, “Has anyone ever thought about following her?”  
Melina frowns calling out, “Natalie?” Natasha doesn’t even look back, she opens the door calling out, “If Yelena is in trouble, she wouldn’t tell us. She would run to protect us.”

** Yelena looks up at Natasha, “Why didn’t you ever tell me that to my face? It would have saved so much trouble.” Natasha grimaces, “I was hoping you would tell me what was going on.”  
**

* * *

_**~Flashback~** _  
_** Location: Unknown  
Date: Dec. 22, 2004 ** _

_** Yelena: 21Natasha: 26 Andy: 2 ** _

Guns shooting could be heard all around. Natalie can see James panting against the tree beside of her, if she looks back, she knows she would find Yelena covering for them.  
She tucks the three year old closer to her chest. Looking back again, once the shooting stoped. Yelena comes running up out of breath, “We need to go.”  
James nods, “We need a distraction if we all are going to get out alive.” Natalie and James lock eyes, as they have planed for this.

** Clint sighs, “I know that look. That’s the i don’t want to do this look, but I need to.” **

Yelena, “I’ll do it.” Natalie’s eyes snap up to her with a look of furry, “No.” Yelena shakes her head, looking closely at both of them, “You two have a daughter. I have nothing. Let me go.”  
Natalie snaps, “You have me. I am not letting you go alone.” James looks back, “Stop. There Hydra, not the KGB. There after me, I should go.”  
Natalie shakes her head, as her eyes fill with tears. She starts rocking the three year old up and down as she cries. “No! We are not leaving anyone here. Not Yelena! Not you!”  
James glances at Yelena who has tears in her own eyes, “Yelena grab, Малышка from Natalie.” _Babygirl_. Yelena glances at both of them warily, before she finally steps forward to grab Anastasia.  
Natalie watches as Yelena grabs her daughter carefully from her eyes. Yelena eyes soften when they hit Anastasia, “Come to me Anna.” She reaches out for her Anut Lena softly.

** Sam looks at Yelena confused, “Why did you call her Anna?” Yelena glances at Natasha and James. Natasha speaks up, “Andy’s birth name was Anastasia. We would call her Anna or other little nicknames. Once we got to America for a little while, when she was younger. We changed it to Andrea, called her Andy, and never changed it back.” **

James reaches out grabbing Yelena softly by the arm, “You need to run, Маленькая Лиса, run and never look back. Don’t look back if you hear something or anything! Just run!” _Little Fox_.  
As a hand grabs Yelena’s hand, she looks shakily to her sister. Natalie squeezes it lightly, “Go. Keep her safe.” Yelena nods her head slowly, stepping back lightly. She puts her left hand up against the back of little Anastasia’s head to support it, while the other is on her back. Slowly she takes of running into the distance.  
James turns to look at Natalie, who has tears running down her face. James pulls her into his arms, breathing in her since of smell, “You need to go with them, Ангел.” _Angel_. He pauses softly before continuing, “Our little girl needs her mother.”  
A few tears fall down Natalie’s face as she responds, “She needs her father, too.” James kisses her lightly, “Go Natalie. I will find you.” Natalie nods softly whispering, “For eternity.” He nods, letting a few tears fall, “and beyond.”  
She pulls away taking a few steps backwards, “You better come back to me.” James nods, “I will. Wait for me?” Natalie turns around whispering, “Always.”

** Pepper, Laura, and Wanda sniffle, “How are you guys not crying,” asked Pepper. Natasha says, “We cried when it happened.” Steve speaks up, “I am crying, just not sniffing.” Sam nods in agreement, while Tony exclaims, “I am not crying.” Yelena playfully glares, smirking, “Then what’s that running down your face?”  
**

* * *

_ No Fair  _

_ You Really Know How to Make Me Cry  _

_ When You Gimme Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ I’m Scared  _

_ I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High  _

_ Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes  _

_ Those Ocean Eyes  
_

* * *

**_ Location: Safe House  
Date: June 20, 2016 _ **

“ Я не знаю, какая у тебя игра, но ты их никогда не получишь.” _I don’t know what your game is, but you will never get them._ Melina snaps into the phone, she continues just as harsh, “Ревекка увидит, что это идет, и Катарина вытащит их из ситуации.”  _Rebekah will see it coming, and Katarina will get them out of the situation.  
_ As she listens to the man snap over the phone, she holds her breath before saying, “Да, я помню сделку. Нет! Я работаю на тебя, я помню. Да сэр.”  _Yes, I remember the deal. No! I work for you, I remember. Yes, sir._

**Sam looks at Melina, “Where you a double agent?” Melina raises a eyebrow, “Mind your own Business, and watch.”**

As Melina sits back against the set, dropping her head down. She doesn’t hear Alexei come in the room. He quietly watches her, before saying, “What was that about?”  
Melina’s head snaps up, both eyes meeting at the same time. She answers, “It was nothing.” 

**Andy smirks, “Liar, liar pants on fire.” Natasha reaches over smacking her in the head. “Ow.”**

Alexei sighs looking down, he mumbles, “We uses to tell each other everything.” Melina smiles lightly, remembering when everything was easer, “We did.”  
He looks up, as cold as ice, “Till you left me.” She looks down, both of them staying quiet for a few minutes in awkward silence. Melina, who has enough, breaks the silence first saying, “You have gotten fat.”

**Clint chuckles, “That’s cold.” Sam nods, “Then you told him he was fat. Double cold.” Melina and Alexei glance at each other, before rolling there eyes at the same time.**

Alexei let’s out a loud chuckle, “Yes, well I only need my two accessories these days.” She raises a eyebrow asking, “Which are?”  
He smirks, “Vodka and chips.” Melina chuckles slightly, “It better be Russian Vodka, even if your nationality is America.”  
Alexei playfully glares, “I would never betray good old Russian vodka.” Then he pauses, “Well, I did once.”

* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: KGB Base  
Date: Sep. 21, 1904  
Melina: 24Alexei: 21 ** _

Alexei can’t see anything. He knows he is hanging up by the chain on the wall, with his arms above his head. He can hear the sound of boats hitting the ground.  
Before he could get anything else, he hears a silk Russian accented voice, “I know your awake.” Slowly he opens his eyes, coming face to face with a black headed beauty, “Most people would not have known that.”

**Melina smirks, “I am not most people.” Alexei smirks in her direction, “Your deadly.” Yelena grumbles, “I don’t want to hear your flirting.”**

She chuckles as if she is shy, “I am not most people.” He carefully examines her, mumbling, “You most definitely aren’t,” he pause as she rolls her eyes, making him sure that she has heard him.  
He ask, “Who are you exactly?” The 24 year old smirks, “Iron Maiden” Alexei pales slightly, before shaking it off, “You have quite the track record.” Melina chuckles, “You as well, Red Guardian.” He looks down, thinking over what to say, as he mumbles, “You have more red then me.”

**Clint nods, “Now I know where the whole red in the ledger started from.” Natasha turns to him glaring, “Really?” Clint shrugs, “I have always wanted to know.”**

Alexei looks up again, making eye contact almost immediately, he ask, “So are you going to play bad cop? Or be that hot and sexy nice one?”  
Melina chuckles shortly, before stopping suddenly, her face turning serious, “I want to know why you tried to betray Mother Russia.”  
He opens his mouth, stoping short when a thought comes to his head, “Why would not? You people take me from my home. My family. You make me a soldier. For what? Name branding us? You guys always have wanted to be better then the Americans.”  
She responds, “We are better.” Alexei raises a eyebrow, “Really? Well, in America we get a choice. Did you get a choice to what you became here?” Melina looks down, before glancing up, “You still didn’t answer the question.”  
He sighs, “One day you will see what they do, for who they really are.” She turns her head slightly, “And who are they really?” He chuckles darkly, “They are what you will become. Monster.”  
Melina’s eyes turn cold, “Answer the question.” Alexei chuckles, “Can’t take the truth?” At her glare, he sighs looking down, “The Americans make better Vodka.”

**Yelena throws her hands up, “That’s crap!” Alexei nods, “I was lying. Russia vodka is the best.”**

* * *

_ I’ve Been Walking Through  _

_ A World Gone Blind  _

_ Can’t Stop Thinking of Your Diamond Mind  _

_ Careful Creature _

_ Made Friends With Time  _

_ He Left Her Lonely With a Diamond Mind  _

_ And Those Ocean Eyes  
_

* * *

** Location: Kamchatka Bar, Russia  
Date: June 20, 2016 **

Yelena walks into the quite bar, looking around for her target. Seeing her sitting at the end of the bar counter.  
Yelena sits down, leaving one bar stole in between them. The target starts by saying, “You know Natalie is following you.” Yelena simply nods, not making any face, “I have known since I left the house.”

** Natasha glares, “You wanted me to meet you there?” Yelena nods, smirking, “Well, we definitely have a interesting conversation.” **

She frowns, “Why didn’t you lose her?” Yelena smirks, “Then that would have let her know she was not welcome.” The other blonde nods, then pauses saying, “I thought you didn’t want them to know?”  
She rolls her eyes, “I don’t.” Target nods, “I am not even going to ask.” Yelena nods asking, “Do you have everything I need?”  
The female nods slightly, bring her drink up to her lips. “Everything is in the file,” she slowly slides the file over to Yelena.  
The target glances at her slightly, “Did you bring what I want.” Yelena takes out a small little pouch, “In here.”  
Target opens the pouch, seeing two vials of blood, she slams it closed glaring towards Yelena. “The deal was four vials, not two!”

** Yelena sighs, “I should have gave her four.” Natasha grabs her hand, “You didn’t know. She could have told you.” **

Yelena looks at her blankly, “You said four vials, I only agreed to blood. I did not say four vials, Rebekah.” Rebekah opens her mouth, only to slam it shut again, after visibly fuming she says, “I need four vials.”  
Yelena face turns into a sharp glare, “Why? What do you know Rebekah?” She glances down at the vials, before saying, “Look, please Yelena. I gave what you wanted, now I need these!”  
Yelena pulls out another vials, without breaking eye contact with Rebekah. “I will give you another vail, if you tell me some other information.” Rebekah brings her glaze down to the vail, she sighs softly, shaking her head. “What do you want to know?”  
Yelena ask, “Who poisoned Andy?” She rolls her eyes, “Deadly Shadow.” Yelena glares, “I need a name.”  
Rebekah raises her hands in defeat, “I don’t know. Look, she is some blonde lady.” She nods excepting the information, “Do you know anything else?”

** Andy glares, “Lair. It was your sister!” Peter pats her shoulder, “Calm down.” He immediately stops, once he sees her glare. **

She smirks, “I want the vails.” Yelena glances at her hands, giving Rebekah one vail. Rebekah’s smirk fails from her face, “I need two more! Not one!”  
Yelena rolls her eyes, “I only said one vial. You didn’t give me a name. Now leave.” She frowns, “Why would I leave? I was here first.” Yelena nods, with a blank face, “Yes, you where. Which is also why you are going to leave first. Now go!” As Rebekah opens her mouth to snap back, Yelena warns, “Don’t make me say it again.” Rebekah glares, stomping towards the exit.

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
Location: Safe House** _

_** Date: January 27, 2016 ** _

Yelena glances around calling out, “Alexei? Get out here you bastard!” Alexei looks up from his plate of chips, walking into the room. He says, “You called?”  
She rolls her eyes in annoyance, pulling papers out of her bag, “Why did you send me these? I thought we where done with that game?”  
Alexei huffs, “What are you talking about?” Yelena sets the papers down revealing multiple pages of threats. She frowns, “You didn’t send me these?”  
He looks down taking a good look at the threats.

** Sam looks at Yelena wide eyed, “Why would be send you threats?” Yelena rolls her eyes, “It was a bet.” **

_ I’m coming Crimson _

_ You will die _

_ Get ready, Crimson, I could start with poor little Andy first. _

Alexei says, “I would never use Andy. You know this.” She lets out a slow breath, picking up the papers, “I’m going to go.”  
As Yelena turns to leave, Alexei calls out, “Wait! Whoever this is knows about Andy. There after you, be careful Yelena.”  
She rolls her eyes, “People come after me all the time, I can handle this one.” He glares, “Who is it Yelena?” At her confused look, Alexei clarifies, “Who is sending the threats? You came here because they left a name and you wanted to know if I was pulling your leg. Which I am not. Who scares you enough that you involve me?”

** Yelena looks down and mumbles, “People you don’t want to get involved with.” Melina grabs her hand, squeezing slightly. **

As she goes to open her mouth, her phone goes off, Yelena pulls it out looking at the message, immediately paling. She looks up glancing at Alexei, before looking back down. Yelena turns around saying, “I got to go.”  
Alexei shoots out, grabbing her wrist, “Yelena, you would tell me if there was something wrong, right?” They locks eyes, he can’t detect any lies in her poker face when she says, “I would tell you before Melina.” She pulls her arm out of his grasp, waking out of the door.

** Wanda sighs, “She never answered the question.” Sam nods, then he looks at Alexei, “You never should have let her leave without a answer.” **

As she down in the car with tears in her eyes, she pulls out her phone, making the message clear as day:

_ You know the deal, Lena. You keep your silence, and I don’t touch your precious family. ~Taciturn _

** Tony sighs, “You’re in trouble.” Yelena snaps saying, “I am well aware of that fact shit head!” Natasha grabs her hand, “It’s ok. Calm down.”  
**

* * *

_ No Fair  _

_ You Really Know How to Make Me Cry  _

_ When You Gimme Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ I’m Scared  _

_ I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High  _

_ Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes  _

_ Those Ocean Eyes  
_

* * *

_**Location: Kev, Russia  
Date: June 20,2016** _

Sitting by the table typing away at her laptop, with her cup of coffee. Was the one an only, Deadly Shadow. Katarina ‘Kat’ Mills. She was a force to be reckoned with.  
She doesn’t even look up when her sister opens the apartment door, but she does call out, “How did it go?”  
Rebekah sighs, “She only gave me three.” Now Katarina looks up, “We need four. Two for the poison, and two for the antidote. Did you tell her that?”

** Yelena snaps, “She did not tell me that!” Natasha looks at her pointing her finger, “You still would not have gave her the vail.” **

Seeing Rebekah’s hesitation, Katarina stands up abruptly throwing her coffee cup against the way. She yells, “Damnit Bekah! Can we still make an antidote for both of them with just one vail?”  
Rebekah takes out the three vails, “No, they are getting full doses of poison, so they need the whole antidote.”  
Katarina nods, calming down slightly, she ask, “Who do we give the vail to?” Bekah sighs looking down, she mumbles, “Romanova. We give it to Romanova.”  
Kat pales, “How bad will this get for Anastasia?” Rebekah grabs a hold of her sisters hand, “With the poison you gave her. She should live, she has not only Romanova serum, but also Barnes. Plus with her powers, she will live just suffer from Side effects.”

** Steve looks at Natasha confused, “So the poison in Andy. Was really just to save her life?” Natasha nods slowly, saying, “More or less.” **

Katarina straightens up asking, “What of, Vostokoff?” Rebekah steps back slightly, “She is still in the works with the Red Room. Just like we want.” Kat nods, “The deal?” Bekah sighs, “She is going to do whatever he ask.”  
Katarina raises a eyebrow, “Her Position within her family?” Rebekah smirks, “Shostakovich is reaping from the brake up. Meanwhile, Belova won’t trust her till she gets her true memories back. Romanova doesn’t trust any of them fully, well maybe Belova. Andrea is the only one who has gave full trust.” Katarina nods, she mumbles, “Good. We could use this.”

**Andy glares, while narrowing her eyes, “Screw you, Mills!”**

* * *

_**~Flashback~** _   
_**Location: Moscow, Russia** _

_** Date: Dec. 15, 2015 ** _

Melina takes her gun swing it out ready to fire. “I’m here now show yourself.” Seeing Someone slowly start stepping out of the shadows, Melina straightens.  
Katarina smirks, looking at Melina’s horrified expression. She shakily drops her gun, Katarina catching it before it hits the floor. She smirks, “Rebekah warned me you would drop the gun.”

** Andy smirks, “The way she scared you. Was so funny.” Andy chuckles, but stops once seeing Melina’s glare. **

Melina stutters back, “You where dead.” Katarina cocks her head slightly, “Faking your death. Now that is such a fun habit to get into. You should try it.”  
Melina straightens, barley getting over her shock, she ask, “What do you want?” Katarina walls up to the table, putting the gun down. “Just making sure your not going to break your deal with the Red Room.”  
Melina glares, “How do you know about that?” At Katarina’s pointed stair, Melina let’s out a long sigh, “Right, Rebekah.”  
Katarina suddenly drops her smirk, only leaving a path of seriousness in her wake. “You need to keep your deal Melina.”  
Melina steps back lightly, rolling her eyes, “Why would I need to do that?” Katrina steps forward, “Look, you do the deal or I will make you do the deal. You know what me making you, involves.”  
Melina looks down thinking over all her options, she sighs bitterly, “Fine. I will keep working with them.”

**Sam, “I am so confused about what side Katarina is on.” Natasha looks over smirking slightly, “You never know what side she is on.”  
**

* * *

_ No Fair  _

_ You Really Know How to Make Me Cry  _

_ When You Gimme Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ I’m Scared  _

_ I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High  _

_ Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes  _

_ Those Ocean Eyes  
_

* * *

_** Location: Kamchatka Bar, Russia  
Date: June 20, 2016 ** _

Natasha steps into the bar, seeing Yelena sitting on the bar stole alone. She silently walks up sitting beside her.  
She raises her hand, glancing at Yelena’s empty glass, “Two bottles of Vodka.” The bartender questionably looks at her, but keeps getting the bottles out. She nods, glancing at Yelena, “We are going to need it.”  
Yelena rolls her eyes, “I could have asked for one on my own.” Natasha smirks rolling her eyes, “You would have asked for Nastoiki. Vodka is stronger.”  
Yelena doesn’t offer a vocal answer, but she does nod in agreement. Natasha turns to look at her, “You want to tell me what’s going on right now or should we play some poker?”  
As the bartender puts down two bottles of Vodka, Yelena stands up. She grabs hers, turning around, while she says, “Poker. I need about eight more bottles of Vodka in my system before we talk.” Watching her Stall off to the table, Natasha grabs her bottle, mumbling bitterly, “I’m so going to be driving home.”

** Steve looks at her, “Eight?” Yelena nods, “I get drunk, just slowly.” **

Natasha throws the cards on the table, exclaiming, “You’re cheating! You have to be cheating, there is no way you won all four games!”  
Yelena smirks picking up her beer bottle, she has already had three bottles of Vodka. “It’s easy, you suck.”  
Natasha rolls her eyes, “Is that what you tell people if they ask about me?” Yelena shakes her head chuckling, “I tell people my sister moved out west. You’re a science teacher. Your husband, he renovates houses. Your think about moving, but your going to wait until interest rates go down.”

**Tony snickers, “I would love to see!” Yelena smirks, “I could see it. Her and James just out west.”**  
  
Natasha chuckles up against she drink saying, “That’s not my story.” Yelena smiles, as she waves her hand around, “It could be.”  
As the chuckles die down, Natasha reserves herself, “What’s going on Yelena?” She sighs looking down, “The Red Rooms back.”  
Natasha looks at her wide eyed, “Who’s controlling it?” Yelena swallows, “His calls sign is Taskmaster. He controls the Red Room, there manipulated. Fully conscience, but no choices.”  
Natasha ask, “How do you know all this?” Yelena bites her lip, “They wanted me back, but someone got me out.”  
Natasha looks at her with a tear filled glaze, “This was when you?” Yelena looks away whispering, “I called you, and you didn’t come. So all the other times after that, and I didn’t tell you. I never new if you would run or stay.” Natasha let’s her tears fall.

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
Location: New Red Room Compound** _

_** Date: August 23, 2015 ** _

Yelena can barely open her eyes, the drug is building up in her system. She tries to moves her hands and immediately knows she is strapped to a metal table.  
She can hear the click of the needle being flicked. As the person walks closer to the table, Yelena can now hold her eyes open. She sees the doctor with a mask, stick the needle in her arm.  
Yelena questions, “What are you doing? What is that?” The doctor looks at her coldly, “Don’t you worry, you don’t have a choice in the matter.”  
Yelena follows his glaze to the needle, “I heard them talking before they brought me in, your boss doesn’t want me here. Dreykov doesn’t want me.”

**Natasha looks coldly at Yelena, “You could have warned me of Dreykov.” Yelena looks down.**  
  
The doctor chuckles, “Dreykov is not the boss.” Yelena rolls her eyes, “But he is a important piece in the puzzle.”  
The doctor takes the needle out, “What they don’t know won’t kill them. Now, it’s time for you to go to sleep.” The light before Yelena’s eyes slowly fades.

Yelena doesn’t regain awareness until she hears the gun shots go off. She slowly opens her eyes, still strapped to the table.  
As her eyes start to close the door jerks opens. Yelena eyes snap open, as she comes face to face with a man she has never met.  
He calmly walk up to her, taking to bands off her body. As she starts to try to talk, he whispers, “Shh. Don’t try to talk, your going to be out of it for a little while. All I need to do is get you out of here.”

**Yelena growls, “He was so nice.” Maria nods, “He even had the whole, nice act going.”**

He slowly helps her out of the room, when men start coming at them. The men only shot to hurt, not kill. Yelena’s only guess is they want her alive.  
As she clears her throat, she mumbles, “Give me a gun.” As he guns down one last person, he looks down at her wide eyed, “Can you shoot?”  
She rolls her eyes, “Is that even a question? Yes, I can shoot.” He chuckles, but still gives her a gun.  
Yelena walks forward trying to take out the men, while her body still fights the drug. As she tries to take out the last man, she falls forward, letting to man slam her into the wall. Her head hits a door, cutting it open. He grabs her by the arm, pulling her around making her even more dizzy. He goes to shove her into the wall even harder, only for her to be caught by the mysterious man.

**Alexei nods, “You could shoot, but you won’t ready to fight. He should have keep you close.” Yelena glares at her, “He caught me before I hit the ground.” He shakes his head, “Still not good enough.”**  
  
After he takes down the last man, he helps her walk to the compound door, “You should go, Belova. I can handle it from here.”  
She frowns, “You know my name?” He smirks, “Yes. Since you don’t know mine. Call me Mason. Now go!” She turns around without a second thought.

**Tony shoots up off the couch saying, “He new your name Lena!! Dead give away you should not trust the man!”**

* * *

_ No Fair  _

_ You Really Know How to Make Me Cry  _

_ When You Gimme Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ I’m Scared  _

_ I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High  _

_ Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes  _

_ Those Ocean Eyes  
_

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
Location: Outside the Safe House** _

_** Date: August 24, 2015 ** _

Yelena hesitates outside the door. She has tears in her eyes. The head wound has stoped bleeding, but the dried blood is all over her face.  
She sticks her shaky hand out to grab the door handle, only to pull back and walk away. Wh was she going to tell them? The Red Room is back.  
So she calls Natasha. The only problem, is Natasha won’t answer. She has been doing that lately. Answering less and less, along with calling less and less. She sits at the end of the steps shaking, her body getting shoots of pain from the drugs.  
Yelena says, “Natalie. I need you to come home. I know your not answering any calls. I even think I understand why your not, you want away. From everything this life brings you. Melina and Alexei have there problems. You have to deal with the Avengers. I don’t know what I should do.”  
Yelena let’s out a choked sob, “I need my sister. There’s nothing left for me. I feel like I can’t breath!” She breaks off. Take a deep breath of need air, letting the tears fall and sob come out.

**Everyone has tears in there eyes, Laura ask, “Do you still feel that way?” Yelena looks down, “Some days are better then others.” Natasha grabs Yelena, pulling her into a hug, while Melina holds her hand for comfort.**  
  
She continues, “Your a hero now. You have the world to fight for, and Andy. Melina and Alexei have each other. I don’t have anyone. Everyone I tried to have I have always screwed it up. You where always better.”  
Yelena takes the phone away from her ear, letting herself bite hard down on her lips, “Please come home. I need you home. Maybe I should just delete this after, but I think some part me wants you to hear this. I understand why you made the decisions that you did. I don’t blame you, you wanted the best for Andrea. I need you Nat, please come home.”

** A few tears fall down Natasha’s check, she whispers, “I’m sorry, I didn’t call back.” Yelena nods, “It’s ok. Where good now.”   
**

* * *

_** Location: Avenger Jet  
Date: July 3, 2016 ** _

It took T'Challa two weeks before he called. Nothing really happened, but now Natasha needs to say goodbye to her daughter.Natasha walks silently into the bedroom .  She can see Andy’s sleeping form on the bed. Slowly she walks up gently putting her hand on her daughters shoulder. 

As Andy’s eyes slowly glide open, Natasha whispers, “Hey, babygirl. I’m leaving to Wakanda.”  
Andy raises up asking, “Are you going to bring Papa home?” Natasha smiles, “I’m going to try.”  
Andy pulls her mother into a hug, “I love you. I can’t wait to see Papa. Do I look like him?” Natasha chuckles shyly, “You know the answer to that.”  
Andy frowns, “I want you to tell me anyway.” Natasha scoffs, “Well then, of course you look like your Papa.”  
Andy smiles, “Good luck Mama.” Natasha bends down, planting a kiss upon Andy’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

**James smiles, “I did see my baby again.” Andy frowns, “I’m not a baby.”**

On the jet, Natasha walks up front. Seeing Yelena already setting in the pilot seat. Natasha scowls, “I was driving.”  
Yelena rolls her eyes, “You are not driving.” Natasha huffs sitting in the co-pilot seat, “Why not?”  
Yelena looks at her glaring, “Do you really need to ask that?” Natasha rolls her eyes, turn to look at the front, but she still mumbles, “No.”  
After a few moments in silence Yelena ask, “You ready?” Natasha stills in her seat, before she straightens up saying, “As I will every be.” Yelena nods smirking, “Let’s get lover bay.”

**Shuri smirks, “Time for Wakanda!”  
**

* * *

_ No Fair  _

_ You Really Know How to Make Me Cry  _

_ When You Gimme Those Ocean Eyes  _

_ I’m Scared  _

_ I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High  _

_ Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes  _

_ Those Ocean Eyes  
_

* * *

**Melina looks around, “Next episode?” Sam shoots up, “Yes, I need to know what happens to WinterWidow.”**  
 **Natasha looks at him confused, “WinterWidow?” Sam nods, “Yes. Winter Soldier. Black Widow. So you two become WinterWidow.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty, I really feel like, I made Yelena spill everything I was feeling. I tried to go deep. Tell me what you think? Any questions?
> 
> If you read this on Wattpad under AllieQueenAllen I explained the Yelena problem more in depth.


	8. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally at Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end!! If you want some events to be explained!

* * *

  
_You fascinated me_

_ Cloaked in shadows and secrecy _

_ The beauty of a broken angel _

_ I ventured carefully _

_ Afraid of what you thought I'd be _

_ But pretty soon I was entangled _

_ You take me by the hand _

_I question who I am_  


* * *

_** Location: Avengers Jet ** _

_** Date: July 3, 2016 ** _

Yelena looks back at Natasha, who is sitting in the back of the jet, bouncing her knee. She puts the jet on autopilot, slowly walking back. 

She sits down beside her, slowly putting a hand on her knee, to slow the bouncing. Yelena ask, “How do you want to play this?” Natasha looks at her, then glances down, “I don’t know.” 

Natasha sits there for a couple minutes, before continuing, “I don’t know if he will remember me. What if he only know the Black Widow? Some monster who has killed more then a life time of people.” 

** Bucky turns to Natasha, “I will never call you a monster.” Natasha looks down at there combined hands, she whispers, “I know.”  **

Yelena grabs her sisters hand, “He will know you. Your right, there is a chance he won’t remember you, but he won’t kill you.” Natasha let’s out a scoff in disbelief, “Yelena, he has tried to kill me five times and shot me three! That doesn’t really go along with not trying to kill me.” 

Yelena glares, “Natalie, our those three times he shot you. Which one of those where shoot to kill?” 

Natasha takes a deep breath, glancing at the ground. She mumbles out, “None,” but before Yelena gets the chance to respond, Natasha continues, “but he did put enhancers blockers in two times he shot me.” 

She rolls her eyes, “I am well aware, as I was the one that got a really frantic call from Hill the last time, and the time before that he left the antidote.” Natasha nods, “True, but I think Odessa was the worst.” 

** Maria laughs, “I never want to make a phone call like that again! You hated me!” Yelena rolls her eyes, “I did not hate you.” Natasha, Fury, Clint, Melina, and Alexei responds at once, “Yes, you did!”  **

Yelena glances at Natasha, “I won’t let him shoot you.” Natasha laughs, “You know sometimes I think you would just for the fun of it.” Yelena glances down, “Your right, I would.”   


* * *

_**~Flashback~** _

_** Location: Odessa  ** _

_** Date: August 8, 2009  ** _

_Natasha could tell you the exact moment it all went to shit. That was, as soon as the nuclear engineer stepped into the car. He would not shut up. _

_ Natasha screams, “Would you shut up? I don’t want to hear what a engineer does.” He keeps looking at her shocked.  _

** Fury smirks, “I told him to keep his mouth shut on the way to base.” Natasha rolls her eyes, “He didn’t take that information in.”  **

_As he opens his mouth to say something, he gets cut off by the sound of a car engine. Natasha looks up in the rearview mirror, whispering, “Damnit!”_

_ Slowly the car pulls to the other side of the road, making it look like they are going to past the car, but instead they roll down a darkened window pulling out a gun, shooting the tires out.  _

_ As Natasha tries to keep control of the car, they hit the edge of the cliff. Losing control completely, the car rolls down the hill. Natasha and the engineer roll around inside the car.  _

** Pepper screams in shock, “Oh my god!” Wanda looks at Natasha, “How did you survive that?” Natasha smirks, “Keep watching.”  **

_Natasha looks up, seeing that there heading straight to a big rock, she unhooks her seatbelt, along with the engineer. She grabs him pushing him out of the car, also, throwing herself out of the car._

** Wanda nods, “I see.” Pepper continues on Wanda’s sentence, “That was a risky move.” Natasha throws her hands up, “That was the only way out!”  **

_As she rolls down the hill, she hits her head, but still manages to stop and stand up. Once Natasha sees the engineer trying to stand up and move, she calls out, “Hey! Hey, stop.”_

_ The problem was he didn’t stop, he got on his knees, his head level with her waist. Natasha tries to tell him to get down, but she is silenced by a gun shot.  _

_ She doesn’t see it happen. All Natasha knows is the pain in her left side and that the engineer is dead on the ground. The shooter shot the engineer through her.  _

** Sam’s jaw goes slack, “That was straight through you!” Natasha nods calmly, “Well aware.”  **

_As Natasha hits the ground, all the breathe leaving her lungs. She can see her gun by her side. She grabs it ready to shoot, looking eyes with her shooter._

_ The stone cold, steal blue locks with the darkened and bruised Emerald green. Natasha stops, voices hit her head at full force. It takes all her train to stop the flinching, _

“For eternity.” He nods, letting a few tears fall, “and beyond.” 

“You better come back to me.” James nods, “I will. Wait for me?” Natalie turns around whispering, “Always.” 

“Where do you want to go? I’ll take you anywhere.” She smiles softly, “Brazil.” He kisses her lightly, “I did say anywhere.” 

_ Natahsa looks up at him shocked, she whispers, “James?” He slowly walks forward, putting the gun up against her forehead. He cocks back the gun, finger on the trigger.  _

_ A tear slides down Natasha’s face, she whispers one last time, “James.” Slowly he lets the gun down, reach his left hand into his pocket, taking out two vials. Once he places them on the ground, he turns to walk away.  _

** Bucky lets out a breath, “I couldn’t shot you.” Natasha squeezes his hand, “You save my life.” Sam looks at her, “How, he just shot you?” Natasha nods, “He did shoot me, but he also left the antidote for the poison in the bullet, and for the poison in the antidote.” Know one, but Natasha sees Yelena look to the ground. **

* * *

_ Teach me how to fight _

_ I'll show you how to win _

_ You're my mortal flaw _

_ And I'm your fatal sin _

_ Let me feel the sting _

_ The pain _

_ The burn _

_ Under my skin _

* * *

_** Location: Wakanda Entrance ** _

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

Natasha didn’t know what to expect. James could remember her or he could not. He could remember the killer or the lover. 

Slowly Natasha and Yelena walk down the ramp, in normal clothes. Not there fighting suits that they have in there bags. 

Natasha steps in front of the king first, she says, “Thank you, King T’Challa. For doing this.” 

T’Challa nods, “It’s all I could do.” He them looks behind Natasha to where Yelena is standing. Yelena smirks, clicking her head to the side, she says, “So this is what you look like without your suit of amour.” 

** Shuri smirks, “Well at lest you greeting was less vulgar, then the first and second time you two meet.” Yelena glares, “Will you shut up?” Shuri, still smirking, replies, “You know the answer to that question.”  **

Natasha turns back to glare and elbow she in the ribs. Hard. T’Challa only smiles, “Yes. Was the amour to much for you?” Yelena smiles, “Not at all.” 

Okoye smile slightly at the action, before she straightens up Coughing to get there attention. Once T’Challa looks at her, along with everyone else. She towards Natasha direction. 

** Yelena pouts, “She just had to inter up.” Natasha raises a eyebrow, “We would have been there all day if she didn’t.”  **

T’Challa nods, looking back at Natasha. He says, “Miss, Romanoff I believe we have brought you here for a reason.” She nods, tensing up at the mention of James. 

Slowly Natasha gets back the ability to speak, she says, “Yes, we are.” He nods, “Follow me.”

* * *

_**~Flashback~** _

_** Location: Colombia, South America  ** _

_** Date: January 30, 2002  ** _

_** James: 29 Natasha: 22 Yelena: 20 ** _

_It has been 12 days since, James and Natalie had the car conversation on where to go next._

_ Saving Brazil for last, they went to Colombia. The only problem was, some tried to kidnap Yelena. Yelena does not take lightly to kidnapping, so she killed him.  _

_ Now James has to clean up her mess. Which he actually doesn’t care to do, but what made him mad was that she didn’t blink after. James knows what there childhood was like, but still it makes him so mad. No child should have to go through that, but they did.  _

_Yelena didn’t talk the whole way back home, but James could tell she was still stuck in her head. They had went out to the market to get some more supplies, Natalie had stayed back, since she was showing._

_ James has left Yelena in the clothes section, while he got the food. Next thing he knows, James is trying to calm a panicking Yelena, in a alleyway, with a dead body beside her.  _

_ She had a ripped shirt and a cut on her forehead. He took the baby hide it away, and was able to get her into the car without her completely freaking out.  _

_He knows Natalie will probably freak out once she sees her sister. They are not biologically related, but they are both protective of the other. Yelena gets hurt, Natalie will kill. Natalie gets hurt, Yelena will kill._

_ As soon as he parks the old rusty 1979 Ford F 150. Yelena is out of the truck speeding into the house. James follows close behind, grabbing all the bags.  _

_ By the time James gets into the house, Natasha is already up looking at Yelena’s head wound. She whispers, “What happened?” _

** Tony looks at Yelena sharply, “What happened?” Alexei follows, “Yes, I also want to know what the hell happened.” Yelena rolls her eyes, “It was not that big of a deal.” Bucky huffs, “You has a flashback, and now you tell yourself it’s not a big deal?” Yelena doesn’t answer, but she does look down. **

_Yelena jerks back as Natalie’s hand comes to her face. She mumbles, “It’s fine, James and I took care of it. I need to be alone for a little while.” As Yelena walks away, Natalie turns towards James asking, “What happened?”_

_ James walks closer to her, “Someone tried to do something with her, and she didn’t respond well. She killed them.” As she turns to look back, James grabs her by the elbow, he says, “Let her cool down. Besides she will be back in here in five minutes to do the dishes.” She smiles looking down. _

** Alexei glares, “Define, something to her!” Bucky looks towards Yelena, but as he goes to open his mouth, Yelena says, “It doesn’t matter, it was like 23 years ago.” Sam looks at her confused, “How do you only look 23/24 right now?” Yelena then smirks, “Will be explained later.” **

_They interlace there hands together. Her right one, with his metal one. Slowly his other hand moves to be placed on her bump. She is only a few days away from being six months along. One book he read said, they should start fill some kicks._

_ He asks, “How’s he doing?” Natalie smirks, “She is great.” He nods smirking pulling her closer, “It will be a boy.” She Shakes her head, “Girl. Mothers intuition. Trust me.” _

** Tony shakes his head, “Pepper said Morgan was going to be a boy!” Pepper glares, “I said I was fine with ether!” **

_He pulls away slightly, “I do trust you. Besides I will be happy with a girl or a boy.” Natalie pulls away, walking back to the couch, “I will too.” James glances at the clock on the wall, then smirks when Yelena piles in towards the kitchen, with clean clothes and not a drop of blood on her._

_ She calls out, “Don’t mind me, love birds, just doing the dishes.” Natalie rolls here eyes, “Come on here and get my cup.” _

**Sam raises his eyebrow, “Dishes?” Yelena nods, “Ether that or breaking something.”**

_Yelena scoffs, “Have James get it for you.” James makes a noise of disagreement, “Why? You could do it.” Yelena doesn’t move from in front of the sink, she only turns on the faucet, and says, “Your the one in the room.”_

_ Natalie huffs, sitting up on the couch, “Fine I will grab it.” She walks over to the table, binding slightly grabbing the cup, only to stop suddenly, hand flying to the bump on her stomach. She takes in a big breath, stepping back slightly, the cup hits the floor braking to pieces. _

** Peppers smile drops, “What’s happening?” Natasha smile softly, while Bucky says, “A life changing moment.” **

_James walks over to her, grabbing her softly by the arm, he whispers, “You ok?” He tries his best not to sound worried, but the crack in his voice is giving him away. Natalie can barely hear him, along with the sink water being turned off._

_ Natalie doesn’t answer just looks at him shocked. Yelena steps into the room, not even trying to hide her scared look. She ask, “What happened? Are you ok?”  _

_ Natalie still doesn’t answer, but does grab James hand and beckons Yelena over closer. She puts his hand, where hers once was. She finally whispers in a voice of awe, “I felt her kick.” _

** Laura has tears in her eyes, “This is so sweet.” Pepper nods, “Tony fainted when he felt Morgan kick the first time.” Yelena smirks, “I was there! It was so funny.” **

_Slowly as they wait, James suddenly smiles brightly, exclaiming, “I felt it.” Natalie chuckles, looking over at Yelena, who did come closer, but is still some distance away. She speaks softly, “You can come feel,” at Yelena’s hesitating face, Natalie still smiles and continues saying, “You won’t hurt her.”_

_ An slowly Yelena does step forward, the frown is still slightly on her face. Natalie grabs her hand, softly putting it on her stomach, just as she had done to James.  _

_Natalie sometimes needs to remember, that just because Yelena looks 20 years old, and is technically seventy-two. Still, when it comes to new things, she’s a five year old, scared and feels alone with know one in her corner. Plus Yelena is looking 20, but if she tried could pass as a seventeen year old, and at the moment she looks seventeen, about to go out in the world alone._

_ So, Natalie and Yelena wait, they wait for the kick. James observes softly a few feat away, and he knows exactly when the baby does kick.  _

_Yelena’s face brightens up, Natalie smiles even more then James thought was possible. Yelena exclaims, with a shocked expression, “I felt it!”_

** Tony smiles, looking at Yelena, “Now where do I remember seeing that face before?” Yelena eyes go wide, “Shut up, dick face!” **

_Natalie turns to him, “Do you want to fill again?” Slowly James takes in her smile, along with Yelena’s shocked expression. He knows, that this could just be the happiest moment of his life. He softly whispers, “I wouldn’t want to do anything else.”  
_

* * *

_ Put me to the test _

_ I'll prove that I'm strong _

_ Won't let myself believe _

_ That what we feel is wrong _

_ I finally see what _

_ You knew was inside me _

_ All along _

_ That behind this soft exterior _

_ Lies a warrior _

* * *

_**Location: Safe House**_

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

Andrea Barnes was bored. That was never a good sign. She always had something to do, wether that was her magic and reading. She was always doing something. 

Now, she can’t read, or else her head starts spinning. Yawing her magic makes her to weak. She throws up almost everything she eats. 

She sits on the couch, laying with her head slightly off the side. She counts every crack in the walls. 

Melina slowly walks over to her, “Why don’t you read?” Andy blinks up lazily at her letting out a sigh, and saying, “It gives me headaches.” 

She hums softly to herself before asking, “Eating?” Andy goons, hand flying to her stomach, “Don’t even talk about food. It makes me throw up.”

**Yelena grimaces, mumbling, “I know how that fills.” Natasha looks up at her whispering, “You will tell me later.”**

Melina frowns worriedly, “Have you ate anything today?” Andy nods, “A ham sandwich.” Melina let’s out a sigh of relief, sitting back into her seat. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Melina speaks up, “Did you check on them?” Andy frowns, “No. It makes me weak.” 

She then questions, “Where Alexei?” Andy looks at her pointing, “Doing the dishes. He is debating on telling Yelena that he is her father.”

**Tony smirks, “Daughter like father.” Yelena glares, “I would prefer that, then breaking things, and he should have told me!”**

Andy doesn’t even need to look at Melina, to know there will be a look of shock on her face. She continues saying, “I think he should. She still won’t take it good, but she need to know.” 

Melina speaks up, “You know?” Andy nods, “I see almost every decision you make Melina. I know almost everything.”

**Sam smirks, “I think that was directed at secret.” Melina glares towards him, “I don’t like you!”  
**

* * *

**_~Flashback~_ **

**_ Location: Red Room Mission Center  _ **

**_ Date: Feb. 26, 1941  _ **

**_ Natasha: 12 Yelena: 11 _ **

**_ Melina: 26 Alexei: 23 _ **

_Alexei didn’t really know what to think. He was finally seeing Yelena again, but she is now eleven and has a kill record._

_ Melina has called him, telling the Red Room wants him and her to take Yelena and another girl on a mission.  _

_ Today was the day he was meeting them. Slowly he walks into the room silently, he can here Madame B giving instructions, telling the girls to listen and do exactly what Melina and him say. If they miss behave, well let’s just say the punishment will be severe.  _

_ Once Madame B looks up at him, with those cold brown eyes. Alexei used to flinch, but now his eyes are just as cold.  _

_ He steps forward, keeping up the act with glaring at the two little girls. The one with bright red hair and emerald eyes is the oldest. Looks between 12-13 years old. Alexei can see the broken look in her eye, he knows the Red Room has broke her, but the worst has yet to come.  _

_ The next girl, Alexei has no doubt it is Yelena. She looks almost just as her mother had. Blonde hair and those stunning blue/green eyes.  _

_ Madame B looks at him with slight fear before she was able to fully put the mask on. Alexei smirks internally, but he says, “Madame B I don’t like being late. As I am sure you have heard. Now, if you don’t mind, I have read the mission report and can give them the useful information myself.” _

**Yelena smirks, “She afraid of you! I love the look of fear on her face.” Natasha nods, “It is very satisfying.”**

_She opens her mouth, but stops suddenly at his glare. Madame B says, “Of course,” she turns to Melina, “Vostokoff, take the girls to get there stuff. Meet Red Guardian outside with them.”_

_ Alexei was standing by the car, 1941 Ford Coupe, when Melina, Yelena, and Natalie, he searched for her name in the mission file. She is one of the best in her class, they expect her to become one of the most feared assassins.  _

_As they step closer to the car, Alexei glares there way. He can see each of them only have one small bag in there shoulders, while Melina has two bags._

_ For each of there ages, there should be a knife and some clothes in that one bag. Once they step close enough, he looks away from Yelena to Melina. He ask, “What time period did they give us to complete the mission with the girls?”  _

_ She smirks lightly, “A year, but it would only take us four months if we went alone.” He nods thinks to himself. Four months if they went alone, which means it should only take six months with girls. _

**Natasha smiles, “Time to break the rules!” Yelena nods, “One of the best years of my life.” Melina and Alexei smile at each other, Melina says, “We had fun, too.”**

_Alexei looks down at the girls, he ask, “What are your names?” They both step back slightly, with Natalie pushing Yelena behind her slightly to where only someone with good training would be able to tell._

_ Melina speaks up, “He asked you a question.” Natalie glances at her, before looking back at him, she takes a step forward saying, “Romanova. Natalie Romanova.” He nods, while studying her up. He looks behind her raising a eyebrow, “Your turn.” _

**Yelena grumbles, “You where mean.” Alexei laughs, “You where just scared I was going to hit you!”**

_She steps up hesitantly, glancing at Natalie who nods slightly. Yelena says, “Belova. Yelena Belova.” Alexei locks eyes her, his sky blue with her mixture of the Caribbean Sea._

_ He looks up at Melina silently asking about her name. Her only response is a slight shake of the head. There it was said, the Red Room does not know who her birth father is. He looks down to the girls again, smirking and saying, “Let’s hit the road, we only have a year away from hell.” _

**Natasha smirks, “Well, until you got us high, then we killed someone.” Yelena chuckles, “That was so much fun.” Pepper looks at them eye wide, “They got you high?” Natasha nods, while Laura turns to Alexei glaring, “You got a twelve and eleven year old high!”  
**

* * *

_ My memory refused _

_ To separate the lies from truth _

_ And search the past _

_ My mind created _

_ I kept on pushing through _

_ Standing resolute which you _

_ In equal measure _

_ Loved and hated _

_ You take me by the hand _

_ I'm seeing who I am  _

* * *

_**Location: Wakanda Garden**_

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

Yelena loved gardens. She loved all the colors and life the follows held within, compared to her dark and glomming life. 

Natasha has went to medical with the King, Okoye, and Princess Shuri. Yelena would have went with them, but she doesn’t have the best experience in medical. Same with Natasha, but unlike Natasha, Yelena never got over that fear even slightly. 

So when she said she was going to look around, King T’Challa immediately put her in the direction of the garden. It was like he new just where she wanted to go and what she needed. 

Slowly she walks through the path, flowers on every side of her. She runs her hands over the purple Wisterias. She closes her eyes, breathing in a deep breath, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. 

Once she glances at the contact she smirks, bring the phone up to her ear saying, “Did you give Rogers his birthday present, yet?” 

Sharon hums on the other side of the line, “I did actually. I also gave him a very long conversation on how a relationship between us would not work.” 

**Steve looks at her raising a eyebrow, “You know Sharon?” Yelena nods, “Yes.” Tony smirks, “You should see Sharon and Yelena drunk together. That is a party of a life time.”**

Yelena let’s out a big laugh, “Really? Well, how did he take it?” Sharon on the other side of the phone smirks saying, “He completely agreed.” Yelena nods, “Now, was this after or before you gave him five safe houses Natasha set up?” 

At Sharon silence, Yelena continues, “That’s what I thought. I take it Ross knows what you did?” 

Sharon hums, “Yes, but he is fare more concerned about Natasha. I think he has the news going over Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes, but I am telling you Yelena. Natasha needs to be careful. As soon as he gets a hit on her, it will be all about her.” 

**Natasha grumbles, “Well aware he was coming for me.” Maria nods, “He even called me.”**

Yelena nods, even though Sharon can’t see her, “You mean till Rogers messes up and then it will be all about him.” 

Sharon makes some noise of disagreement, “No. This is deeper then that. He wants bloods, Lena.” 

Before Yelena can answer she hears some footsteps behind her, she turns to look seeing a woman standing behind her looking towards the flowers. She says, “Sharon, look I got to go, but I know. I will warn Natasha. Bye” After Sharon bides a goodbye, Yelena turns around to talk to the woman. 

Yelena greats her with a wave, “Hello.” The woman smiles softly at her, as if she knows something Yelena doesn’t, “Hello dear. What a lovely day it is isn’t?” 

Yelena nods, looking back down at the flowers, “Yes, a very pretty day.” Yelena runs her hand over the flowers, playing with the end of it. 

The woman stares at her for a couple moments, before stepping closer, “I heard some of your phone call. Ross could be a very prominent ally.” 

Yelena frowns, “Why would I want that lying scum as a ally?” The woman smiles softly, “You didn’t let me finish dear. Yes he could be a very powerful ally, but also a dangerous enemy. Also, my name is Ramonda Udaku, and my family does not take kindly to liars.” 

**Shuri smirks, “Hey Mum!” Sam frowns, “Was that code?” Yelena nods, “It was, just keep watching.”**

* * *

_**~Flashback~** _

_** Location: Wakanda Garden  ** _

_** Date: Feb. 4, 1999  ** _

_** Yelena: 20 T’Challa: 19  ** _

_Walking in the garden with the Queen of Wakanda was not something Yelena ever thought she would do._

_ Then again, she was pretending to be the daughter of a England Weapons supplier. Yelena did have the best British accent of her class.  _

_ Yelena and Ramonda walk slowly down the path. Yelena watching to flowers and taking in all the life they give out, while Ramonda watches her closely.  _

_ Ramonda grabs Yelena sleeve pulling her to a stop, “Isabelle, dear, tell me what exactly does your father want from us?”  _

**Wanda frowns, “Isabelle?” Yelena nods looking down, “It was a mission. I had to find out there family secret. I got something more in return.”**

_Yelena looks up and smiles brightly keeping up the act, “My father wants the best from his country and his company. He believes he will find that within your family,” she replies in a perfect cut-glass British accent._

_ Ramonda nods, “I believe we can help your father. Now child, what do you believe?” Yelena looks at her in shock, playing the part. She had heard the Queen was a nice woman and thought she would try to ask his daughter about a secret motive.  _

_ She smiles, “I believe you can help my father.” Ramonda nods, “Yes, we will help you, dear. You should remember my family does not take well to lies.” _

**Steve sits back in realization, “She said help you, not your father.” Yelena nods, “She meant it.”**

* * *

_ Teach me how to fight _

_ I'll show you how to win _

_ You're my mortal flaw _

_ And I'm your fatal sin _

_ Let me feel the sting _

_ The pain _

_ The burn _

_ Under my skin _

* * *

_** Location: Wakanda Medical  ** _

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

Natasha froze. She new what being in cryo looks like, but still seeing James in the place. She never wanted him back in that thing, even if he wanted it. 

T’Challa looks back at her, “Are you ok, Miss, Romanoff?” Natasha shakes off the cold dead feeling the lingers inside, she replies, “Yes, I’m fine.” 

Natasha walks slowly in front of the chamber, she brings her finger up to the glass. She whispers, “For eternity and beyond.” A tear slides down her check. She quickly wipes it away, before turning to Shuri. 

Natasha ask, “How long till we can wake him up?” Shuri glances up from her tablet smiling, “Later tonight. I have already brought most of the barriers down, as they didn’t take long to destroy. They only problem is when we wake him up, we don’t know how much he will remember.”

** Sam looks at her, “Does he remember?” Natasha smirks, “Keep watching.” **

She responds slowly and quietly, “Right. What will be in the process?” Shuri walks closer glazing towards James. 

She responds, “Slowly we will bring him out. He will start to fill his toes and fingers first, then everything else will follow.” 

Natasha nods, “Can I be here?” Shuri smirks, “Of course you can.” One of the doctors walk over to Shuri saying, “We are ready to finish Princess.” 

Shuri nods, before taking a tablet and looking at Natasha, “You can watch me move around in his brain if you want?” Natasha hesitates, “I think I will go find Yelena.”

**Wanda looks at Shuri, “Who would want to watch the love of there life’s brain being tampering with.” Shuri smirks, “I would.”**  


* * *

_**~Flashback~** _

_** Location: Toronto, Canada  ** _

_** Date: April 20, 2002 ** _

_Natalie and James where feeling the baby kick. It was new thing for them to do, but they did it very night._

_ Tonight was no different, but they where also talking about names. The only problem was they could not agree.  _

_ There laying on the bed, with James tracing her stomach. James ask, “What about Sara? With no h.” Natalie shakes her head, “No. What about Victoria?”  _

_ James laughs, “No. How about Rose?” Natalie freezes, her smile stoping, “No!” James moves his hand away from the bump on her stomach, putting it on her face. _

** Natasha grimaces looking towards Andy, “Why is this in there?” Andy frowns looking at all the Russians in the room, “You guys said I could put anything in the videos.” Steve looks between them, “Do you not know what where going to watch?” Natasha says, “We know what happens, but we don’t know everything that will be shown. Only Andy does.” **

_“Natalie, what’s wrong?” She lets out a shuddered breath, “Do you remember the story I told you about the blood in the snow?”_

_ He slowly nods, “Yes, what does that have to do with a rose?” Natalie closes her eyes briefly before saying, “They picked girls. All from different ages, for this experiment. Yelena and her class where to young. So they sent them away.”  _

_Natalie moves her hand over to the side of her bump, gripping it for life. She says, “When you went into medical, they gave you this drug and it knocks you out. The next thing you know, your waking up in your room completely fine. So you continue on as normal. Two to four weeks later and I can’t get out of bed without throwing up. They make you go back to medical, take the same drug and do it all again. Slowly my body started changing, I didn’t know what was happening. Then someone landed a hit to my stomach. Next morning, there dead and I’m confined to my room. So I stayed in there, and everything was fine. Till, the base was attacked.”_

** Pepper frowns, “Why would someone do that?” Natasha sighs, “They want another program. What better way to get it beside, people who are already in the program. They also try to do it again a few years that.” Wanda shakes her head, “That’s wrong.” **

_Natalie lets out a shuddering breath, James grabs a hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze for contort. She continues, “During the attack I tried to get out. It was snowing and someone had followed me. I had started to get some cramping, then I stoped. Once he got close enough I killed him. After the fight was done, I couldn’t hardly move anymore. My body was to weak. It was to cold. Once I pasted out, I remember seeing all the blood around the snow.”_

_James pulls Natalie closer into his chest, “A lady found me. She was able to wake me up, and take me back to her cabin. The labor had started to hit full force, I was bleeding more and more. The lady let me hold her hand. Once the baby came out, the lady put her up in a little rose blanket. I didn’t know what to name her, so I just kept on calling her Rosie in my head. She was so small, and was having Problems breathing. Rose wrapped her small, little finger around my hand.”_

** Tears leak onto Natasha’s pale cheek, Bucky grabs a hold of her shoulders and Yelena grabs her hand, both out to give comfort. Wanda sniffs, “This is so sad.” **

_Natalie breaks off sobbing, James kisses her hair line, whispering, “It’s ok. Your not there anymore.” She nods and says, “Promise me. Promise me, that it won’t happen again? All_ t _hat blood. Promise me.” The desperation in her tone was what scared him the most, because he can’t promise her that all the blood won’t happen._

_ James says, “I promise, I will be there every step of the way. Right with you. I will not leave you alone.” Natalie nods, letting a few tears fall, he pulls her closer, “I will never leave you alone.”  _

_James slowly calms her down, and he ask, “What was the lady’s name that helped you?” Natalie looks up slowly, with a tearful glaze, “Anastasia.” James smiles, “That’s a pretty name.” Natalie smiles back lightly, “It is.”_

** Andy smiles, “That’s how I got my name.” Natasha smiles, “A good name.” Peter smirks, “She took it into a entirely different direction.” **

* * *

_ Put me to the test _

_ I'll prove that I'm strong _

_ Won't let myself believe _

_ That what we feel is wrong _

_ I finally see what _

_ You knew was inside me _

_ All along _

_ That behind this soft exterior _

_ Lies a warrior _

_ Lies a warrior  _

* * *

_** Location: Moscow, Russia  ** _

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

Katarina was going to go crazy. Rebekah was trying her best to keep up with everything going on, but once Natalie and Yelena left for Wakanda they had been out of the loop. 

So now here she was trying to figure out the Dreykov’s next move. Katarina worked for the Taskmaster, not Dreykov. They are two different people after all. 

Rebekah walks into the apartment saying, “I didn’t get anything. Nothing I have can trace them.” 

Katarina frowns up at her, “Yelena and Natalie are in Wakanda.” Rebekah waves her hand absently, “I know. I am talking about Dreykov, I can’t find that son of a bitch.” 

Katarina stands up, “Did you check in with Melina?” Rebekah nods, “Yes, but he doesn’t tell her everything,” she looks towards the laptop on the table, where the screen shows a map and she continues, “Oh...and Andrea knows about Melina, and she didn’t tell anyone.”

**Andy frowns, “Way to rat me out Bekah.” Sam frowns, “So Melina is a double agent?” Melina glares at him, “I am a lot of things.”**

She raises a eyebrow, “She didn’t tell anyone?” Bekah sits down lazily on the couch, “Yes. The perfect little daughter.” Katarina chuckles slowly, “She won’t be when we’re done.” 

Rebekah turns to her sister, “Do you think she knows about us?” Katarina rolls her eyes, “Please, they only have the name Deadly Shadow and in order for Andrea to look into are heads. She needs your birth name, which she doesn’t have.” 

Rebekah frowns, “She can’t see Yelena. She should be able to, because she knows who both of her parents are.” Katarina frowns, “Could Maddie?” 

She nods saying, “Yes, but only in dreams.” Katarina starts pacing, “Andrea was exposed to the Tesseract in 2015. She gained the memory power, but fully unlocked her telekinesis. Maddie on the other hand was born being able to see the future, just like you can see the past.” 

Rebekah nods, “But Andrea has shown some abilities in 2009, when she blow up the house.” 

Katarina nods, “True. Can you see Yelena?” Rebekah lets out a small breath, “It’s weird. I can see all of her past fine, until 1955. After that, I can’t see her again till 1958. I can only see parts of her past after that, and I only see it in my dreams. Just like Maddie only saw her future in dreams.” 

Katarina pauses, “When Natalie and Yelena get back. I want you to talk to Natalie, about 1955.” Rebekah frowns, “Why not Yelena?” 

She rolls her eyes, “I want to know if Yelena told anyone about anything that happened in 1955. The only person that was even with her was Melina, and I don’t think Yelena would talk to her. Plus, you need to warn Natalie about Ross.”

** Wanda frowns, “What happened?” Yelena looks down, “My mind was expanded.” **

* * *

_**~Flashback~** _

_** Location: Supermarket, ?  ** _

_** Date: Nov. 18, 2005  ** _

_** Natasha: 21 Yelena: 20 Andy: 3  ** _

_** Katarina: 11 Rebekah: 7 ** _

_Natalie and Yelena has shopping planed a head of time. If goes, the other is at home with Anastasia, but the had got busy getting KGB off there tails and now have to go together._

_ So here they are, Natalie holding a three year in her arms, while trying to pick out food. Yelena has went into another lane to pick out some drinks.  _

_ As Natalie reaches for the bag of Cheetos, her daughter loves them. She sees two girls walk down the the same lane. The oldest one whispers, “Take what we need, while I distract the worker at the desk. Also, don’t forget about Madalynn’s white chocolate.”  _

_Slowly Natalie watches the older one who only looks about 12 years old, head to the front of the store. The younger one looks to be seven or six, she walks forward grabbing a couple things._

_ Natalie watches as she puts them inside her over size jacket pockets. Yelena comes around the corner, only glancing at the little girl. She steps up beside Natalie, smiling at Anastasia, but is whispering, “You know she is stealing right?” _

** Clint laughs, “You two are so casual about it.” Yelena rolls her eyes, while Natasha says, “We where doing it from a even younger age.” **

_Natalie hands her sister the baby, “Yeah, she is only grab things they necessary need.” The both watch the little girl out of the corner of there eyes as she grabs some peanut butter and jam._

_ She turns back to Yelena, and raises a eyebrow. Yelena glances at the kid one last time before sighing, “I’ll go grab the older sister.”  _

_Natalie turns to the little girl, waking up softly, she says, “Your about to drop the peanut butter.” The little girl looks up startled, and really does drop the peanut butter._

_ Natalie bends down picking up the jar. She holds it out to the little girl, “How about instead of stealing. You let me pay for it.”  _

_ The little girl takes the jar hesitating, but she says, “Thank you.” Natalie smiles and ask, while holding her hand, “What’s you name?” “Rebekah.” She answers and grabs her hand. _

** Laura smiles, “That was really sweet.” Natasha smiles, “Thanks, I spent $150 on them.” **

* * *

_ You take me by the hand _

_ I'm sure of who I am _

_ Teach me how to fight _

_ I'll show you how to win _

_ You're my mortal flaw _

_ And I'm your fatal sin _

_ Let me feel the sting _

_ The pain _

_ The burn _

_Under my Skin_

* * *

_**Location: Wakanda Medical**_

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

After finding Yelena in the Wakanda Garden, they had started making there way back into the palace. 

Slowly, as they talk about everything already going on, or is about to go on. Yelena has even told Natasha about Sharon Carter’s warning. 

Now, after waiting for Shuri to finish removing the last memory block in Bucky’s mind. They went in the room, to find the cryo chamber in the middle of the room. 

Shuri walks up to them asking, “Are you ready?” Natasha takes a deep breath and doesn’t say anything, but does nod her head. 

Shuri presses a few buttons on her tablet, slowly Natasha can see the chamber start to defrost.

His fingers are the first to move. They are soon followed by the slow rhythm of his chest moving up and down. Next, he starts shivering. Natasha remember the filling of being cold and alone, suddenly she has second thoughts. Maybe she should have just not come, he would go with Steve. If he remembers, maybe find her, but if not. She knows what’s it like to be told something about your self, that you doubt to be true. 

Then, his eyes start moving. They don’t open, but you can she eyeballs move side to side. Suddenly they stop, his eyes shoot open, making him gasp. 

Doctors fill in all sides around him, Bucky glances back and forth, trying to find a face he knows. He was breathing heavily and hard, that was until a doctor laid a hand on him, trying to get him to lay back down. 

Bucky grabs his arm, pulling him forward, twisting it behind his back. Natasha jumps in trying not to let Bucky hurt to much people. She can already tell that the doctor’s arm is dislocated.

**Pepper jumps, “Why did you attack him?” Bucky looks down, “I thought he was going to hurt me.”**

She grabs Bucky’s only arm, and pulls him off the doctor. She can see Yelena out of the corner of her eyes, getting the hurt doctor, along with Shuri and the other doctors, away from the fight. 

Natasha grabs his arm, but he twisted throwing her to the ground. She gasp as the breath leaves her lungs, but she still slowly gets back up. 

She grabs his shoulder pushing herself on top of him. Bucky fries. to grab her and pull her off, but since he only has one arm, he can’t. 

She rolls forward, bring him with her, with him in a choke hold, she ask, “My names Natalie. Do you remember me?” 

Bucky throws his arm up, knocking her off of him, “I don’t know a Natalie.” As he gets up to raise Yelena moves, just now getting back into the room, and slams his head into a metal table, knocking him out.

**Wanda frowns, “I was hoping he would remember you.” Sam disagrees, “I want him to not remember, makes it more interesting.” Bucky and Natasha glare at him.**

* * *

_**~Flashback~** _

_** Location: Russia ** _

_** Date: July 11, 1950 ** _

_Life was not perfect. People made bad choices and mistakes. Sometimes they where forgivable and sometimes they weren’t. Natalie new her life was not perfect. She grow up training to be one of the best assassins of her time._

_ Now she had James. James was her trainer, or well he was. Everything was fine, they kept there relationship a secret from everyone, even Yelena. It was great, till Natalie got stabbed by another student in her class and James killed her.  _

_He didn’t show remorse, but he did show protectiveness. That was failure in Hydra eyes and pride in the Red Room’s eye. Well it was pride, till when the people came to take James and Natalie tried to fight back._

_ They knew in that moment, it was not a act. The Widow fell in love with the Soldier. She had not only broke his walls, but allowed him to break hers.  _

_Natalie had been sent a room, more like a cage. She paced back and forth, slowly going over every scenario she could come up with, and none of them ended good._

_ Once the soldiers came to get her, Natalie can tell you that she honestly thought they where going to kill her, but no. They did something much worst.  _

_ When Natalie entered the room, James froze. He new what they where about to do. It was something they had always done, when he started to fill, he just didn’t want her in the room.  _

_Slowly James spoke, “Natalie. Natalie, don’t look. Turn your head, and turn it back.” Natalie eyes fill with tears, “Why? What’s happening James?”_

_ Madame B and another doctor, Natalie had never seen before, but had a Hydra symbol on its jacket, walk into the room. Madame B goes straight to Natalie.  _

_ She says, “Dear child, you should have listen to us. Love is for Children, Natalie. Since you didn’t listen we are going to show you what’s it like to have the person you love forget all about you.” Madame goes behind Natalie putting her hands on her head, keeping it straight at James, not allowing her to look away. _

**Laura frowns, “Oh god, they don’t actually do it, do they?” Natasha looks down, but Bucky nods, “Yes, they do.”**

_The doctor Madame came in with, gives James a mouth guard, as he sits him back into the chair. The head comes on next, and Natalie can her James try to say, “Don’t watch. I love you. Please remember that.”_

_ The machine turns on and James screams. Natalie tried to turn her head, but Madame grips her tighter.  _

_The doctor yells out,_

Longing , “ _Тоска_ .” 

Rusted, “ _Ржавые_ .” 

Furnace, “ _Печь_ .”

Daybreak, “ _Рассвет_ .” 

Seventeen, “ _Семнадцать_ .”

Benign, “ _доброкачественный_ .”

Nine, “ _Девять_ .”

Homecoming,  “ _Возвращение домой_ .” 

One, “ _Один_ .” 

Freight Car, “ _Грузовой вагон._ ”

_Natalie doesn’t know what she can do, but she does hear,_

Ready to comply. “ _Готовы соблюдать._ ”

 ** ** **Bucky looks down sighing, “Then I went back into cryo.” Natasha nods, “An I meet Drakov’s daughter.”**  


* * *

_ Put me to the test _

_ I'll prove that I'm strong _

_ Won't let myself believe _

_ That what we feel is wrong _

_ I finally see what _

_ You knew was inside me _

_ All along _

_ That behind this soft exterior _

_Lies a warrior_

* * *

_**Location: Wakanda, Guest Room**_

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

After Yelena had knocked him out, they had moved him into a room. Natasha had sat with him at first, till he woke up and got an idea of where he was. 

Bucky had calmed down considerably, he was not attacking anyone. Shuri and some doctors had explained that all the barriers are gone, now it was just the memories coming back. 

Bucky has been explained some of the situation by T’Challa. Since he does not remember her, Natasha had asked for T’Challa to leave out any information about Andy and herself, but now Bucky was asking to see her. 

So here she was walking to a Wakanda guest room, that held no one other then a James Barnes. 

She knocks on a door, and opens it after hearing a come in. Natalie stands at the doorway unsure of where to go, she can see Bucky sitting on the bed with his head down. 

He looks up, speaking softly, “Today is someone’s birthday.” Natasha nods, while stepping closer, “Yes. Do you know who?” 

Bucky nods slowly, “Steve. He was there when I went under. T’Challa said he went to save his friends. I thought you where his friend.”

**Steve smiles lightly, “It was my birthday.” Bucky nods, “I left a note for T’Challa to give you.”**

Natasha grimaces, “I am, or I was. I don’t really know anymore.” Bucky nods, “When your friend knocked me out. I remembered something.” 

Natasha looks at him surprised, “What did you remember?” Bucky locks eyes with her, “A red head, with these stunning and breathtaking emerald eyes. She’s smiling, but then she’s crying. Her eyes glow, then there’s a baby crying. Like it’s calling for me, but I can’t come because I wake up. Every time I try to picture the woman, I can’t get you out of my head. So I need you to tell me what that means.”

**Pepper, “He only remembers pieces?” Natasha nods, “He slowly gets his memories back.”**

So Natasha tells him, she tells him they new each other. Tells him about Andy, and that’s she is sick. About everything he missed, not because he didn’t know, but because she need it. She needed her person she could talk to, and would always be there, but at the end of the day, would he even be there? 

At the end of long crapy explanation, Natasha ask one simple question. The question, that the answer could change anything and everything they do from here on out. Natasha ask, “Are you going to come back with me or are you going to stay here?” 

**Wanda jumps up, “Why didn’t it tell us what you said?” Andy smirks, “I love editing.”**

* * *

_**Location: Avengers Jet**_

_** Date: July 5, 2016 ** _

Natasha just wanted to leave. Sure Wakanda was a beautiful place, but it wasn’t home. Natasha home wasn’t even a house, or a location on a map, but inside some people. 

Her daughter, who she would listen to ramble for hours to no end, just because she could. Hold her and give comfort and even take some for herself.

Her sister, who could make her so mad and want to kill, but at the end of day is almost always there, willing to give up anything and everything for her. 

Her mother figure, who somehow always bows what to say and when to say it. Who could make raining days, bright. 

Her father figure, who could make her laugh, even at his own expense. He could be protective, but new when he should let go. New the difference between holding her back and letting her fly. 

Her team, the Avengers, even if they are split. They helped her see the world as not all bad. People from terrible situations could make the world great or how some of the deepest and darkest decisions, can come from the purest of hearts. 

Her James, her lover, whatever you call it. He could always make her smile, new what to say, always could tell if she wanted to run and hide or stay and fight. He might not remember her, but he is willing to go. He wants to come and meet his daughter. An slowly, hopefully he will start to remember soon. 

Now there leaving, on there way home. James is already in the jet and has said his goodbyes.

Yelena walks up to T’Challa, smiling and says, “I thought I should probably say goodbye to you.” T’Challa sends a small smile back over at her, “You don’t need to do anything.” 

Yelena stands beside of him looking out to the view, she suddenly ask, “Do you ever get the feeling you have seen this before? Well of course you have saw this before I mean you live here, but have you ever got to feel like you have saw something before, but you don’t remember?” 

He smiles at her softly, “I think I have, but in a different way. I remember perfectly, but they look straight through me.” They lock eyes, both perfectly still. Yelena slowly looks away, “I need to go.” 

T’Challa nods, “If you ever need any help, with anything. You can call me, the offer will always stand. I promise.” She smiles and takes the piece of paper, T’Challa was handing to her and she whispers, “Thank you.”

**Laura smiles at the screen, “That’s sweet.” Yelena nods, “He kept his promise.”**

Natasha watches Yelena walk into the jet, as she comes to stand beside of T’Challa. She says, “Yelena will figure it. That you where talking about her.” 

T’Challa nods, “She will remember in time.” Natasha nods, “Thank you for calling me.” He smiles, “It was not a problem, besides no child should have to deal with the loss of a father in any form.” 

Natasha says, “ I owe you a debt.” T’Challa shakes his head, “No, consider this for free. I got to see her again, that’s all I could ask from you.” Natasha nods, she walks forward a little, “James and I have talk it over, and he said to tell Steve that he needs time. He can call him weekly and visit two times a month. Just say he needs time. Now, I need to get home, have a good day.” T’Challa smiles, “I will tell him. Now, you have a good as well, Miss. Romanoff.”

* * *

_ Ohhhh _

_ The pictures come to life _

_ Wake in the dead of night _

_ Open my eyes _

_ I must be dreaming _

_ Clutch my pillow tight _

_ Brace myself for the fight _

_ I've heard that seeing _

_ Is believing  _

* * *

**Andy smirks, “Next episode, they come home.” Steve frowns and look towards Natasha, “You said you would tell us something?” Natasha smirks, “The Red Room has a double agent they don’t know about inside there walls.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys like it. Please comment, vote, and subscribe!! Give opinions, dislikes, and likes.
> 
> Information: 
> 
> • Bucky's letter to Steve: It is basically going to say, 'Hey, they woke me up. I'm fine, but I need to get my head on straight. I can do weekly calls and everything, but I can't handle the constant worry. You can see me in Wakanda two times a month. I want to do better Steve, so let me get my head on straight.' That's a load down version of the letter. Bucky needs to get his head on straight, and with past events he knows that Steve won't do whatever it takes to make him stop if he gets out of control. Natasha would try to neutralize him, but Bucky, before he made up his mind. Told Yelena to kill him if it can down to it. Any questions? 
> 
> • On the Yelena hates Maria: That is really complicated. Yelena doesn't hate her, but she doesn't like her. Maria honestly scares her. Yelena can watch Maria be a stone cold bitch, and then be completely emotionless. All of which Yelena can do, which is why Yelena doesn't like her. She can see potential in Maria, that scares her. Any questions? 
> 
> • Yelena's Mission with the Udaku family: She was sent undercover as the daughter of a English man, to get information. Now, Yelena meets T'Challa when he is seven, that mission takes place when he is nineteen. Since Yelena ages slower it is easy to tell it was still her. They where able to know it was a lie. Now, the rest of the mission I will not say, because it will be reviled later. Any questions? 
> 
> • The Mills Sister's: Katarina Mills does have powers. They will be explained at a later date. She is the oldest sister, born December 18, 1993. The next one is Rebekah Lynn Mills. She can see the past. She was born, January 9, 1998. The last sister is Madalynn Maria Mills. Born February 10, 2000. She can see the future. The stronger visions tend to happen, while she is asleep. Now, where is she right now? Well that will be explained at a later date. Why can't the see Yelena? They can, just very little. When Yelena is weak, that is when the get there best read. Other then that, just a decision here and there. It will be explained later. Any questions? 
> 
> • Baby Rose: I read a fic, where Natasha lost her and I just want to bring it in here. I feel after experiencing a loss like that, Natasha would try to be even more protective of her children. So I am going to bring that out. Any questions? 
> 
> • On Screen: Only Andy knows what everyone will see. She was the one who put Widow's Harmony together and made the disc with her powers. Now of course, Natasha, James, Yelena, Melina, and Alexei know what is going to happen, they just don't know how much Andy will put on the disc. Like the flashback with Rose, Andy was the only one who new it was going to play. Natasha and everyone else where warned by Andy, that almost everything in there life's would be on the disc. So she really had permission to use the personal and touchy things. She will also be exposing other people's secrets, not just Natasha. 
> 
> • Did I forget anything?


	9. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, Yelena, & James make it home

**Natasha looks around, “You guys ready?” Everyone nods, and Andy hits play.**

* * *

_ All my friends are heathens, take it slow _

_ Wait for them to ask you who you know _

_ Please don't make any sudden moves _

_ You don't know the half of the abuse _

_ All my friends are heathens, take it slow _

_ Wait for them to ask you who you know _

_ Please don't make any sudden moves _

_ You don't know the half of the abuse _

* * *

_** Location: Avengers Jet  ** _

_** Date: July 5, 2016 ** _

They were an hour away. One hour, till Bucky could see his daughter. The daughter that he does not even remember. So to say, he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. 

Being a father, you want to remember every moment of their life’s, the good and the bad, but Bucky doesn’t remember anything.

He doesn’t remember her soft rosy cheeks, or her first words. He should remember that. He should have been there for his daughter, every time she called for him. Every time she cried, laughed, or yelled, but he wasn’t. It kills him on the inside. 

Natasha watches Bucky’s inter demons get the better of him, and slowly starts to walk over to him. She sits down next to him, but doesn’t touch him. She asks, “How are you doing?” 

Bucky doesn’t look up from the floor, instead he stares hard down at the ground. He says, “I don’t know what to do. I mean, I don’t remember her or you, but it’s like I can feel something.”

** Pepper frowns, “That’s sad, not even being able to remember your on child.” Everyone nods, while Tony looks down at Morgan softly. **

Natasha looks down at her fidelity fingers, “After Clint found me. I didn’t remember Andy. The only thing I knew was killing. He helped me start a new life, start saving people instead of killing them. Once I finally got my memories back, I tracked down Yelena and Andy. She was three, when I left. I didn’t get my memories back till she was eight. She only knew me by pictures Yelena had drawn, since we had burned almost every copy we had before we left. Luckily Yelena is a good drawer. So I took some time, got to know her, then the Avengers happened. After the Avengers disbanded, I split my time between shield and her. Once Shield fell, I should have just came back, but some part of me wanted to go out and save the world. Well visits got less and less, especially after Ultron. I was training the new team, along with dealing with my mind, after Wanda had messed with it. So eventually I stopped calling, then I stopped answering. I hurt them by doing that, at least you have the excuse of not having your memories.”

** Yelena exclaims, “I’m a great drawer.” Natasha nods smiling, “You are really good.” Tony rolls his eyes, “Till she throws paint in your face.” Wanda looks down, “I’m sorry for what I did to all of you.” Natasha smiles at her sadly, “The Stone made you unstable. Once someone is unstable they can do unquestionable things.” **

Bucky stares at her, before saying, “One of the doctor’s in Wakanda told me I should take this second chance at a life with her. I told him I don’t believe in second chances. He said, ‘I should take it anyway.’ So you and I, we both could take this second chance.” 

Natasha smiles lightly, “My third chance.” Bucky smirks, “Third times a charm.” The both chuckle, Bucky looks sideways before frowning. 

He asks, “What’s up with her? I didn’t think she was that smiley.” Natasha looks up frowning, glancing at Yelena’s smiling face. She groans, “Oh my god.” Bucky blinks at her, “What?” She looks down mumbling to herself, before saying, “That’s her after sex smile.” His eyes go wide, “What?” Natasha puts her head in her hands, “Not even one night in his kingdom, and she already has sex with him.” 

Bucky looks down before smirking, slowly he starts chuckling. Natasha frowns, “What is wrong?” Bucky shakes his head, “Nothing, Just you guys weren’t even there a whole twenty-four hours, yet she jumped his bones.” He ends the sentence off with a series of chuckles, slowly Natasha comes to join him.

** Yelena gasp, “I did jump his bones! He made the first move!” Natasha raises a eyebrow, “You still had sex with him!” Yelena looks down, “Well, I’m glad I did. He was really good.”   
**

* * *

**_ ~Flashback~  _ **

**_ Location: Hydra Base  _ **

**_ Date: Oct. 4, 1973 _ **

_Natalie froze. She knew there was a chance, but she was hoping she would be wrong. Which does not happen often._

_ Except here she was, face to face with the Winter Soldier. She had not seen him, since the Red Room took him away. He stares at her coldly, she would have flinched if not for her training.  _

_ The Soldier stares at her with his ice-cold blue eyes, Natalie stares back with her own cold emerald green eyes. The commanding officer walks into the room saying, “Good, Natalie, you’re here. Meet the Winter Soldier he will be your partner on this mission.” _

** Wanda grimaces, “You looked murderous.” Bucky nods, “I didn’t remember her.” **

_The Winter Soldier does not move from his position, steadily glaring at her. Natalie is the first to break the glare, she turns towards their commander._

_ The commander raises an eyebrow at the glaring, but says, “You two have read the files, and looked over all the information. We don’t want the man dead. Now go.”  _

_ Slowly they walk out of the office. Natalie stares straight ahead, she refuses to look at him. She knows he doesn’t remember her, but she will do what ever it takes to get her James back. _

** Clint frowns, “That’s a Mission face, but at the same time it’s not.” Sam frowns, “What do you mean?” Clint says, “She is focused on him, not the actual mission.”   
**

* * *

_ Welcome to the room of people _

_ Who have rooms of people  _

_ that they loved one day _

_ Docked away _

_ Just because we check the guns at the door _

_ Doesn't mean our brains  _

_ will change from hand grenades _

_ You're lovin' on the psychopath  _

_ sitting next to you _

_ You're lovin' on the murderer  _

_ sitting next to you _

_ You'll think, "How'd I get here,  _

_ sitting next to you?" _

_ But after all I've said, please don't forget  _

* * *

_** Location: Safe House  ** _

_** Date: July 5, 2016 ** _

After Yelena landed the jet, Bucky hesitates in walking down the ramp. His daughter is in the house. His daughter who he doesn’t remember, and she doesn’t even know him. 

Natasha walks up, slowly grabbing his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. She smiles up at him softly, trying to assure him it will be ok. 

Bucky walks forward slowly, he follows Yelena and Natasha inside the house, while Yelena stops to talk to Melina and Alexei. Natasha keeps walking, making sure Bucky is still behind her. 

She only pauses in front of a door that is covered in pictures. Mainly animals and landscapes, but there are a couple of pictures of people, too. 

Natasha says, “She’s in here. Do you want to go in alone or?” Bucky shakes his head, “I want to go in alone.” Natasha nods and starts to walk away, but Bucky continues saying, “Thank you. For doing this, I could have still been in Wakanda right now and never would have new I even had a daughter.” Natasha smiles lightly, “It’s not a problem. She’ll love you.”

**Andy smiles, “She was right, I do love you!” Bucky smiles at her, “I love you, too!”**

Bucky watches Natasha walk further done the hall, slowly he turns back to the door. He squares his shoulders up, in a way to prepare for battle. Puts his hand out, turning the door handle. He slowly opens the door. 

On the bed is a teenager, she is laying on her stomach listening to music, so she didn’t even hear him come in. He stands at the door, watching her from afar. 

Andrea has his dark brown hair, but with a few blonde highlights in the mix. She has the body built of her mother, but her height is all from him. Natasha is 5’4’, while he is around 5’8’. Andy looks to be around 5’6’/5’7’. 

Bucky slowly brings his hand up to the door to knock. Andy jumps up, yanking the headphones out of her ears. Once she sees him, she freezes siting up on the bed. 

He stares into her green eyes, he walks forward. Andy ask, “Do you remember?” Bucky looks down at the floor, before saying, “No. I don’t remember much of anything.” 

Andy stands up, she goes to open her mouth, but snaps it shut. She looks down to the ground, then glances towards the dresser she has. Bucky can see it in her eyes the moment and idea clicks in her head. She says, “I have a book. That Yelena drew a lot of pictures in, she is fantastic. She always told me, that every picture held its on story. I have it if you want to look at it.” 

She waits until he nods, before she grabs the notebook out of her shorts drawer. She takes out a slightly old looking sketchpad. 

Andy walks closer to him, “Here. You can keep it, I won’t mind.” Bucky takes then notebook, with a shaky hand. 

Once he opens the book, he sees different pages labeled. Start with, Anastasia says Daddy, James staring at Natalie confused, Natalie smiling at James and Anastasia, and Alexei proposes to Melina.

**Everyone looks at the screen amazed, while Yelena tries not to blush. “Those are really great Yelena!” She looks down mumbling, “Thank you.”**

Finishing with, Andy staring at a boy, Tony half smiling at Pepper, Natalie talking about DC, and Melina divorced Alexei. 

Andy sees Bucky turn back to the page that said, ‘Anastasia says Daddy’. She says, “Yelena said that was the first time, I had ever said anything. I have some more stories, if you want to hear?” 

Bucky looks up at her smiling, he nods his head. They sit on the bed, and he watches his daughter eyes light up as she tells all the funny and embarrassing stories her Aunt has told her. He knows, maybe not right now, but if he tried hard enough. He will be a part of her memories, ones that will last forever.

* * *

_** ~Flashback~  ** _

_** Location: Tennessee, Smokey Mountains  ** _

_** Date: January 13, 2003 ** _

_It had been a quiet day. James has gone out to the store to get some supplies, Natalie had gone to check around the perimeter of the cabin, and Yelena had been the one to stay and watch after Anastasia._

_ As of recently Anastasia had started mumbling in her own little language, and some books Natalie had read said she should start trying to say real words soon. So everyone had been trying to get Andy to say their name first.  _

_ That’s how Natalie found Yelena and Anastasia. Yelena was holding a 7 half month old Anastasia on her lap.  _

_ Yelena says, “Come on Anna, all you need to say is Lena. Le-na.” Natalie laughs at them lightly and dismissed Yelena’s playful glare. “I don’t think she is going to say your name first, because she is going to say Mama.” _

** Laura smiles, “She is so cute!” Natasha glances at her saying, “Thank you!” **

_Natalie takes a step closer to her baby girl, she bends down to her height level on Yelena’s lap. She smiles and says, “You're going to say Mama first.”_

_ Yelena shakes her head, “No, she will say Lena first. Right? Yup, Lena.” Natalie rolls her eyes, “She likes me more, so she will say Mama.”  _

_ And so it went back and forth, never of the adults really paying attention to their surroundings to caught up in trying to get the baby to say their name first.  _

_ Anastasia has been quite, just mumbling against her wet and slobbery fingers. She was the only one to look up once the front door was opened. She smiles yelling out, “Dada!” _

** Tony laughs, “Well, she didn’t say either of your names first!” Yelena reaches out to grab a pillow, but Natosha grabbed her arm and pulls her down. Natasha says, “Stop.” **

_James drops some of his bags that he was trying to carry in, and Yelena and Natalie stop arguing, but share a look of disbelief._

_ James smiles, “Can you say that again for Dada?” Anastasia smiling on saying, “Dada!” She claps her hands to get her as he comes closer and scopes her up into his arms. At that moment through Anastasia and James laughter, Yelena still at disbelief, and Natalie giving them a small smile, everything was ok. _

* * *

_ All my friends are heathens, take it slow _

_ Wait for them to ask you who you know _

_ Please don't make any sudden moves _

_ You don't know the half of the abuse  _

* * *

_** Location: Vogue Cafe, Moscow  ** _

_** Date: July 5, 2016 ** _

Melina was happy. Well, that was until someone called and asked for a meeting. Bucky has come home, and Natasha was smiling. 

Yelena and Natasha has filled them in on Bucky’s memories and code words. How all the barriers gone and the words should not work, but the memories will take some time to come back. 

After they talked, Yelena went to her room to draw, while Alexei went to drink and practice with weapons. Natasha had decided to go out to get food. They all had agreed on leaving Andy and Bucky alone. Melina on the other hand, had to leave for a very important meeting with Dreykov. She had said, ‘She needed to go meet up with some old contacts.’ None of which was a lie. 

Dreykov had been clear in the past not to let anyone know she was working for him. Now, only the Mills sister’s new. Katarina, was working with the Taskmaster, so Melina needs to be careful around her. Rebekah, as far as Melina knew, was working with Dreykov in some form. 

Melina has parked her car, behind an abandon old warehouse, but walked for ten miles up the road, to an old diner. Dreykov wanted to meet at a place no one would think of. What better place then the dinner Alexei and Melina would always go to when they were married? Alexei and Melina had stopped coming here as soon as the divorced went through. It brought up to many memories on both sides. Yelena didn’t like the food, so she had no reason to come. Andy had only ever been to this place once, and Natasha didn’t even know where it was. 

When Dreykov Finally walk inside, Melina had been waiting at the table for 30 minutes. He slowly came to sit down across from her. A waitress came up and took their order, Dreykov only orders some black coffee, while Melina orders, Gazpacho with crab meat, it’s soup. 

Melina doesn’t take her eyes off of Dreykov, while they order their meal or coffee. Dreykov is the first one to broke their silence, but he waits till the waitress leaves the table. 

Dreykov says, “I see you have been busy.” Melina scoffs, “I thought you where watching me.” He nods, “Yes, and I see Natalie has returned home. Is there any other inconvenience we need to discuss?” 

Melina glances down thanking about how much she should really expose, she says, “The Winter Soldier. Natalie has brought him back.” 

His fingers trace the outline of his coffee cup, as he look thoughtful he says, “We could use the code words to take care of him. Did you find what poisoned, dear Andrea?”

** Steve frowns, “Wait, he didn’t know?” Natasha shakes her head, “Dreykov didn’t poison her.” **

Melina keeps her face blank at the mention of Bucky, but tells the truth about Andy. She says, “No, all we know is the poison makes her sick for sometime, the she gets better. Next, we know she is sick again, and even worse then the last time.” 

Dreykov keeps his glaze evenly with her eyes, “You and I both know there is a revolution coming. Only a few people are going to survive. I plan on surviving, along with my people. No madder what it takes. My question is, will you be able to do what it takes to make sure of my survival?” 

Melina doesn’t hesitate, she can’t afford to lose his trust, “Of course I would sir.” She doesn’t wait for him to continue, she stands up and immediately walks out calmly.

* * *

_** ~Flashback~  ** _

_** Location: Red Room Compound ** _

_** Date: Nov. 20, 1937 ** _

_Melina had been following a lead. One of which lead to the one place she had never wanted to return to again._

_ There had been some talk about, a new Black Widow program. Hoping they could make something better than Dottie Underwood. Dottie was a freelancer now, but she still carries the Black Widow name. Last Melina had heard from Dottie she was getting herself kidnapped.  _

_ Melina had followed the lead, with Yelena straight to the front door of an old Red Room compound. Getting past the guards at the front was surprisingly easy, she reminds herself she needs to tell the new boss to upgrade security.  _

_ She finds the four-five year olds first. The all sit chained up and crying in a room. They have yet to learn the importance of never crying. After, is the six-ten year olds. Chained to the bed, but not crying. Some look overly skinny, while some are in tip-top shape. Melina can spot Yelena immediately, an older girl, one with red hair, had got out of her chains and moved to sleep besides of Yelena.  _

_ Melina moves to open the door, but someone steps into the hall and calls out, “Vostokoff, that is your name right?”  _

_ She turns to find a man, looks to be a little stuck up. Melina backs away from the door, and says, “Yes, it is. Who are you?”  _

_ He smirks slightly, “Dreykov. I am the new head of the Black Widow project.” Melina barely nods, making an unimpressed face, “Yes, I was in the last. I also know the heads of the department doesn’t normally stick around long.” _

** Wanda smirks, “Sass! I like it!” Melina smirks, “Someone has to put him straight.” **

_Dreykov frowns, “I plan to stay till the end. You know if you join me. You could make sure I stay on track.” Melina cox her head to the side, “Would I have free-range to take other assignments?”_

_ He nods, “Yes, of course. You could even be in charge of an age group of your choice.” Melina looks down, if she took the deal, she could think longer on how to get Yelena out. She could also involve Alexei and use his help.  _

_ She looks back up at him smirking, “Deal.” They shakes hands as he says, “Follow me. I will show you to your new room. Which age group do you want?” Melina follows along in step with him, “Six-ten.” He nods and smiles at her, “I will inform them of the Iron Maiden” She already regrets not killing him. _

**Alexei smiles, “You picked Yelena and Natalie.” The Girls both smile, and say together, “We are the best.”  
**

* * *

_ We don't deal with outsiders very well _

_ They say newcomers have a certain smell _

_ Yeah, trust issues, not to mention _

_ They say they can smell your intentions _

_ You're lovin' on the freakshow _

_ sitting next to you _

_ You'll have some weird  _

_ people sitting next to you _

_ You'll think "How did I get here,  _

_ sitting next to you?" _

_ But after all I've said, please don't forget _

_ (Watch it, watch it)  _

* * *

_** Location: Russia  ** _

_** Date: July 5, 2016 ** _

Rebekah had started following Natasha as soon as she left the house. Followed her to the store and all the way into the back alleyway Natasha cornered her in. 

She had lost sight of Natasha for one minute, but the damage was already done. Natasha had gone into the alleyway, and was waiting for Rebekah to come. 

Rebekah asks, “Did you know I was following you?” Natasha smirks, “As soon as I left to the house.” 

Rebekah rolls her eyes, “You sound like Yelena. Speaking of which, I would really want to know. If you and Yelena were actually trying to hide from the other, could you?” 

Natasha smirks, “Depends on how hard we try. Now, what do you want Rebekah?” Rebekah sighs, “Way to kill the mood. Fine, I’m here to give you a friendly little warning and also extract some information.” 

Natasha nods, “Start with the information.” Rebekah says, “That would not have been my choice, but whatever. The year of 1955-1957, what do you remember?”

** Yelena rolls her eyes, “Bitch. She could have just asked me.” Natasha frowns, “You never would have trusted her after, if she did.” **

Natasha frowns, “I had just started freelancing, so small missions. I was trying to get my name out there even more. Why?” 

Rebekah looks down at her feet, “I can’t see Yelena at all, during that time period, and after it’s only a few glimpses here and there.” 

She nods, “I was already out of the Red Room, but Yelena was still there. She doesn’t talk about it. If you ask Melina, she won’t tell you anything. I don’t know what happened, but I know it was bad. That’s all I’m going to say.”

Rebekah nods, “Ok.” She starts walking out of the alleyway, before pausing and saying, “By the way, Ross is leaving America today. He’s coming for your head.”

** Yelena smirks, “Off with your head!” Natasha rolls her eyes and mumbles, “ Alice and the Wonderland.” **

* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: Unknown  ** _

_** Date: July 4, 2016 ** _

_Maria Hill knew she had to do something. Natasha was one, out of very few people, her and Fury trust. Even if Natasha doesn’t believe they do._

_ Maria has been working on a mission plan with Fury when it happened. Ross called her, and he wanted to know where Natasha was.  _

_ Maria has just Grabs another form to start working on, Fury in front of her doing the same, when her phone went off.  _

_ Fury glances at her with a raised eyebrow, she shakes her head, shows him the unknown number. Slowly putting it to her ear, she says, “Maria Hill speaking, what do you want?”  _

_ Ross chuckles, and she immediately tenses, Fury puts down his pen and watches her closely. He says, “I want to know where Romanoff is?”  _

_ Maria frowns, “Last I heard she was running from the government that your apart of.” He scoffs, “Tell me where she is?”  _

_ Hill starts to nervously, squeeze the phone tighter, and she tells the truth. “I don’t know where she is.”  _

_ He rolls his eyes on the other side of the line, “Really? I find that hard to believe. She has to run from the UN and other organizations. She is going to need help.”  _

_ Now, it’s Maria’s turn to scoff, “You clearly underestimated the Black Widow. She could hide from anyone.” _

** Alexei smirks, “He does doubt you.” Natasha nods, “He also pays for doubting me.” **

_Ross asks, “Even Barton? I have him in the Raft. I could turn his brain inside out, if I wanted to. He will find her.”_

_ Maria grabs at piece of paper writing on it as she says, “He only found her the first time, because she wanted him to.” She writes, We need to find Natasha, NOW!  _

_ Ross hums over the line, “Well I have a lead in Russia, and I’m going to follow it. Now, I have a resource that says she is there, and I have full trust in him.”  _

_ He hangs up the phone, she pulls it away from her ear, she says, “We need to find Romanoff, before he does.” Fury nods, “Let’s get to work.” _

* * *

_ All my friends are heathens, take it slow _

_ Wait for them to ask you who you know _

_ Please don't make any sudden moves _

_ You don't know the half of the abuse  _

* * *

_** Location: Safe House  ** _

_** Date: July 6, 2016 ** _

It had been a day since Natasha, Yelena, and Bucky has been home. Let’s say that planning the next move, was harder than it looked. They needed more help. Someone they trust, but that was few and far between. 

Everyone was sitting around the table. Andy was beside of Bucky on the left side of the table, Natasha was at the head of the table. Yelena was on the other side of her, beside of Alexei. Leaving Melina at the other side, head of the table. 

Bucky speaks first, “So, we figure out who poisoned her first, right?” Natasha nods, “All we have is a code name, Deadly Shadow.” 

Melina speaks up, “We are going to need more help.” As everyone turns to look at her, she continues, “Andy you don’t need to be in a fight right now. Barnes you don’t need to be in a fight so soon after having your code words destroyed. I know first hand how dangerous that can be.” 

Alexei looks down at his hands, but doesn’t interrupt her, “Alexei you haven’t been in your suit close to twenty to fifteen years, and we don’t even know if it will still fit. Natalie and Yelena, you two have been the most active in the last couple of years out of all of us. Yelena, you were taking solo job after job for a while. Then, you got a job offer from one of the most prominent men in England, but you turned it down. You knew you would have had to leave, and you didn’t want to.”

** Yelena looks down grumbling, “I still can’t believe he called you.” Melina smiles, “You know why he called.” Yelena rolls her eyes, “Don’t get me started on the trying to keep me safe crap.” **

Yelena looks at her shocked, and Melina smiles slightly, “I have ears everywhere. Now Natalie, you have been with the Avengers for six years. Now tell me what was lacking in that group?” 

Natasha rolls her eyes, but does answer, “They wouldn’t work together. The trust was lacking, but we’re not exactly trustworthy here either.” 

Melina nods, “True, but we know each other. We will hear each other out, and be there for each other.” 

Yelena smirks, “Is that before or after the cat fight?” Melina smirks back, “Oh no. We have the scratch marks and all.” Yelena glares, bring her hand up like a claw and hisses.

**Pepper looks at the screen wide eyed, “You actually hissed.” Yelena raises a eyebrow, “Did you expect any less?” Pepper looks down, before saying, “Not really, no.”**

Bucky leans closer to Andy whispering, “We should get her a cat.” Andy nods, “I tried before, but all she did was stare at it for a good 10 minutes. Then, she took it back to the pound.” 

Alexei smirks, while Natasha just stares in shock. Natasha glares, “Guys! Focus, here and now!” She snaps her fingers in front of their faces. Yelena rolls her eyes, “Lighten up, Natalie. We’re just having fun.” 

Natasha asks, “Can you guys not have fun for ten minutes? We need to come up with a plan, then you can go on and kill each other.” 

Yelena huffs, “Fine, let’s start. Someone, preferably not me, needs to find Rebekah and talk to her about the Deadly Shadow. Since, she was the one to give us the name.” 

Seeing that no one was going to respond, Yelena continues, “Next, someone needs to track down the Taskmaster and the new Red Room girls. Now, all that’s left is Dreykov.” 

Natasha exclaims, “Wait, what?” Yelena grimaces, “Did I forget to mention that Dreykov was also back?”

** Yelena grimaces, “Sorry.” Natasha glares, “I don’t forgive you.” **

Bucky looks around confused, “Who is Dreykov?” Natasha glares at Yelena, but still says, “Yes! You left out some very important parts of that information, and he was a recruiter for the Red Room who worked his way up the System. Now, is there anything else you didn’t tell me?” 

Yelena looks down mumbling quietly, “I know a freelancer that could help us.” Natasha narrows her eyes, “How long have you known him?” 

Yelena glances up, “Almost a year.” Natasha clenches her jaw, but then looks down sighing, “Fine. Andy, Bucky, and I can search for Rebekah. Is that ok with you guys?” Andy and Bucky nod, while Natasha turns to the rest of them. 

Melina speaks up, “I will track down Dreykov.” Alexei looks at her suddenly alarmed, “I will help you. I hate that bastard.” Melina looks shocked, but quickly puts a blank face back on.

**Sam stands up, “Wait! No, she is working for Dreykov. She can’t be the one to find him!” Melina smirks, “That’s why I volunteered to go after him.”**

Yelena speaks up, “I will see if Mason will help, then we’ll look into the Taskmaster.” Natasha nods before standing up, “Great. Let’s get to work!”

* * *

_** ~Flashback~  ** _

_** Location: Moscow, Russia  ** _

_** Date: Oct. 10, 2015 ** _

_Yelena didn’t know what she was doing. It’s been two months since that man helped her out of the Red Room._

_ Once she told Melina and Alexei, she kept all the parts about him to herself. She had been tracking him down and trying to get his location. Now, she finally has it.  _

_ Sitting in his dark, one bedroom apartment. Staring off into space, only drinking some of his Vodka she found.  _

_ Yelena watches as he opens the door, slowly walking inside the apartment. He sets his bag down on the couch, when he freezes she speaks up, “You have a very interesting amount of vodka.” _

** Laura’s jaw drops, “That’s a lot of Vodka.” Yelena looks to the ground, “I end up quitting.” **

_Mason turns towards her smirking lightly, “I see you have been through it already.” She chuckles, while pulling the bottle up to her lips taking a hug drink._

_ Yelena smirks, “I finally found you.” He nods, “Yes, you also raided my vodka stash.” She waves him off, standing up saying, “I will buy you more.”  _

_ He raises an eyebrow, “Ok then. What are you doing here Belova?” She pauses, “You got me out of a tough spot. I thought I should say thank you. I owe you now.”  _

_ Mason walks forward, “You could stay awhile.” She steps forward, “Well, ever since that bust two months ago, I was assigned a curfew.”  _

_ He chuckles, “A curfew, how serious is it?” Yelena laughs, “Very serious. Home by  _ _ 2:00 A.M. sharp and not a minute later, or he will call the Avengers.” _

** Tony chuckles, “Father of the hour.” Alexei glares at him, “Should we talk about you?” Tony pales, immediately shaking his head. **

_He pulls out his phone, glancing at the time saying, “Well you have four hours.” Yelena steps even closer, “True. We could drink or do some other things.”_

_ Mason raises an eyebrow, “Is this how all your thank you’s go?” Yelena scoffs, “No, but you're a special case. Now come on, let’s drink.” She raises the bottle up to her mouth, taking a big drink. Then, she passes the bottle off to him, watching him do the same. _

* * *

_ All my friends are heathens, take it slow _

_ (Watch it) _

_ Wait for them to ask you who you know _

_ (Watch it) _

_ All my friends are heathens, take it slow _

_ (Watch it) _

_ Wait for them to ask you who you know _

_ (Watch it) _

* * *

**_ Location: Safe house  _ **

**_ Date: July 6, 2016 _ **

After everyone had left the room, Natasha and Bucky has been the only ones to stay behind. 

Yelena had gone to try to get a hold of Mason, Andy had left to take a nap with her Energy down. Melina and Alexei had left to see who they could talk to about Dreykov.

Natasha watches him silently, as he is staring out the window. Slowly she starts to say, “How are you?” 

Bucky glances at her, “I spent the whole day yesterday with a daughter I don’t even remember. So, not to great.” Natasha looks down, “Right. I shouldn’t have asked that.” 

He looks back up at her, “No, I shouldn’t have said that. I am doing ok, within these circumstances.” 

Natasha nods, “You’re ok with this, right? Help out with all my problems.” Bucky says, “I don’t remember you, but I think some part of me knows you. I don’t really explain it, but I want to help. I need to help, whether that’s fighting or just tracking people down is up to you, but I have to help.” 

Natasha smiles softly, “Thank you.” Bucky smiles, but then looks down smirking, “Well I can’t leave you alone. No one should have to keep these people working alone.” Natasha and Bucky chuckle, but stop as they hear, “Hey, I resent that,” from Yelena.

**Everyone can’t help but chuckle, while Yelena still glares.  
**

* * *

_** Location: Moscow Airport  ** _

_** Date: July 7, 2016 ** _

Secretary Ross was stepping off the plane. One of his men was waiting at the end of the steps with his briefcase. 

His men ask, “Did you have a good flight, sir?” Ross barely glances at him, but replies, “It was a good fight, thank you. Do you have Romanoff’s location yet?” 

The man gulps back heavily, “No, sir. It seems that we have lost her trail.” Ross stops in his track, “What was the last report?” 

The man takes a couple of steps back from the towering man, “The last report was of her killing some new agents, with what seems to be another blonde female.” 

Ross clenches his jaw, “Did you put out new alarms for her?” The man stutters, “No, sir. We were waiting for you, sir.” 

Ross nods, trying to hide his anger, “Contact Mr. Dreykov we need this location.” He continues walking forward, but has to stop when the man asks a question.

** Natasha smirks, “Secret time.” Wanda frowns, “He is working for Dreykov?” Melina nods. **

He says, “Are you going to uphold your deal of the agreement with Mr. Dreykov?” Ross rolls his eyes before turning around, and walking forward threateningly, “No. I’m not going to uphold my end of the deal. Once we have Romanoff, we are getting the hell out of here.” 

The man frowns, “He will come after you, sir!” Ross smirks lightly, “That’s why Romanoff is going to kill him first.”

** Natasha shakes her head, “Ross, I don’t listen to you.” Yelena nods, “You scared the shit out of him.” **

* * *

_ Why'd you come,  _

_ you knew you should have stayed _

_ (It's blasphemy) _

_ I tried to warn you just to stay away _

_ And now they're outside ready to bust _

_ It looks like you might be one of us  _

* * *

** Yelena looks around, “You guy’s like this one?” Everyone nods, “Yes.”  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> • Ross~ He is After Natasha, obviously, but he is willing to take some extra measures in order to get her. Including working with Dreykov. He is focused more on finding her, then the other avengers. Mainly because she betrayed him, and that didn't. Any questions? 
> 
> • Melina Working With Dreykov~ Melina tells him things, and gives him some information. She does some spy and assassin work for him, but please remember that not everything is always what it seems. Any questions? 
> 
> • Yelena With Rick Mason/Taskmaster~ As you guys know, I have Mason as the Taskmaster. Now, Yelena will have a relationship with him, but she doesn't know that he is the Taskmaster. So, yes expect some heartbreak within this. Now, one other question, who do you want Yelena with? 
> 
> • The Year's 1955-1958~ They mean a lot to some people. I will get more in time then later. Something very important happens to Yelena, that she doesn't tell anyone. Will be talked about more later. Any questions? 
> 
> • Andy Growing Up~ So basically, James left them when Andy was two years old. She doesn't remember her father. With Natasha, she left when Andy three years old. Yelena had to take care of her from the ages 3-8 by herself. They met up with Alexei and Melina, once she was nine, and Natasha came back soon after. Any questions? 
> 
> • Yelena's Drawing~ Yelena like's to doodle in this, it's going to be how she expresses her feelings, when she doesn't know how to say it. I'm going to make her mother the same way. Any questions?


	10. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena contacts Rick Mason, and the Taskmaster makes a entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Chadwick Boseman

** Yelena smirks looking around, “You ready?” Everyone nods, but Sam asks, “Why do you have that evil look on your face?” Yelena gasp in shock, “How dare you, I’m not evil. I’m something better. I’m wicked.” **

* * *

_ Thought I found a way _

_ Thought I found a way, yeah (found) _

_ But you never go away (never go away) _

_ So I guess I gotta stay now _

* * *

_** Location: Mason’s apartment  ** _

_** Date: July 7, 2016  ** _

Yelena had gone to Mason’s apartment. She had a key, and had already texted him, so he knew she was coming. 

Walking up to the door, Yelena doesn’t even hesitate and put in her key in and opening up the door. She sees him sitting at the table typing away at his laptop. 

Mason looks up as Yelena says, “Hey, what are you working on?” He slams his laptop shut, while smirking at her, “That’s classified information.”

**Alexei and Tony glare at the screen, but Tony says, “I don’t like him.” Yelena chuckles, “Oh shut up, dick head.”**

She walks closer raising an eyebrow, “Undercover mission?” He nods, while starting to put his papers up. She continues, “Where?” 

Understanding her joking tone, he smirks saying, “In America.” She fake gasps, “Can I come?” He pouts lightly, “No, that hate you there.” 

She rolls her eyes playfully, “They don’t hate me, that’s my sister. They just would prefer to kill me, then work with me.” 

Mason smiles, “What’s wrong, Yelena? You normally call before you come.” Yelena scoffs, “Nothing's wrong, and I did text you.” 

He frowns, “Two minutes before you got here. You normally give me a ten-minute window.” Yelena pauses and clenches her fist, “Natalie’s home.”

**Wanda frowns, “That’s a bad thing?” Yelena shakes her head, “No, I wanted her home, but there where other circumstance to consider.”**

Mason stops frowning immediately, and his face goes blank. Since he already knew she was home dew to a phone call they had have a few days before, he knew it had to be bad. So slowly he steps up closer to her, but allows her to sit down in the chair behind her. 

He bends down to her level as her eyes fill with tears, and he allows her to have a moment of weakness. 

Mason grabs her hand slowly, “Talk to me Yelena. Why is it a bad thing she’s home?” She says, “It’s not a bad thing, I just don’t want to disappoint her.” 

Yelena slowly pulls her hand away grabbing her phone, then she pulls up what she was looking for. Yelena hands the phone over to him, but looks down, so she missed the look of fury that passes across his face as he takes in the photos.

**Sam frowns, “Why can’t we see the phone screen?” Andy smirks, “It’s not time yet. You guys need to know some other things before that’s reviled.” Sam glares, “I hate you.”**

Mason can barely control the furry in his voice as he stutters out, “Who sent these?” She glances up, “Taciturn.” He slowly nods, “She threatened to send it to Natalie didn’t she?” 

At her nod, Mason started to grab the phone so hard Yelena was afraid it would shatter in his hand. He grits out, “What’s her name?” 

Yelena grabs his arm hard, almost growling out, “No. I am not telling you her name.” Mason glares, but she doesn’t give one. She sends one of her most fierce glares. She says, “She was the other girl in the second photo, and she helped create the third. Now can we stop talking about Taciturn?” 

He takes one more look at the phone, before stepping back, “Fine. What do you need my help with?” At Yelena’s shocked face, he smiles softly saying, “I knew as soon as I saw the look on your face when you got here.” 

She stands up walking into the kitchen, Mason can hear her open and close the fridge. He smiles softly as he calls out, “You know I’m going to have to stop you after four bottles.” She smirks walking into the room, “I’m counting on it.” 

Yelena sits down at the table and gestures in front of her with another bottle of vodka at the other seat. She smiles, “Come and help myself wasted, because this is going to be a long conversation.” He walks forward and takes the bottle out of her hand, “Tell me the plan.” An in so she tells him almost everything.

**Yelena smirks, “He didn’t stop me.” Natasha nods, “He did still your phone.” Yelena grimaces, “True.” Steve frowns, “Why would he still your phone?” Natasha frowns, “Keep watching.”**

* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: Safe House  ** _

_** Date: July 3, 2016  ** _

_Rick Mason was a freelancer. That’s how everyone knew him. They didn’t think to ask him what his code name was. The people that worked under the Taskmaster never questioned why he didn’t take the mask off. They never put two and two together._

_ He liked it that way. He has so much control and power with the mask, but he also likes taking it off and becoming someone else entirely.  _

_ Yelena Belova’s kidnapping was not planned. The way she figured out what was happening and who did it, was fascinating to him. He had never seen someone like her. The plan was to help her get out, gain her trust. Make her go to him, like he knew she would. Everything was working, till it wasn’t.  _

_ It was slow at first, he didn’t even know what was happening till it was too late. He started to find himself enjoying her company, with the way her eyes light up as she pulls the strawberries out of his fridge or the way she smiles as the tase hits her mouth. After her second visit, he always made sure to keep his apartment stocked with strawberries.  _

_ How they somehow fell into a routine of calling each other every week just to check in. Then it became more, they had slept together the first time. Both of them choose to ignore it ever happened, except it happened again. Aroutine was then started, but nether noticed. Call, come over, drink, strawberries, and sex. Simple, no feelings involved, but he then found out about Taciturn.  _

_ He had never been so angry in his life. He wanted to keep her safe and in a hole away from all the dangers. He knew he could, because he was the one who told the doctors to give her the same drug that controls the other new Widows. He hasn’t used it on her, yet. She doesn’t even know it’s there.  _

_ Yelena didn’t want to tell Mason about Taciturn, but he found her phone and saw the text. He held her and afforded some comfort that wasn’t fake. Mason knew she didn’t tell him everything, she was spy and good at hiding everything, but he knew her. Mentally, physically, and intimately.  _

_ From there on, things started to change. They were closer, but also keeping secrets from the other that was tearing them apart on the inside. They had made a deal, Yelena comes to his apartment, or they go to an old hotel to meet up in person. They never go to her place, either someone was there or the more prominent reason, Taciturn is always watching.  _

_ So now they had phone calls from untraceable phones, and random hook ups with other people to limit the face to face visits and to help keep them satisfied. Taciturn can not, know about Mason. He was the element of surprise. The hidden clown at the corner of the room, ready to jump at any moments notice.  _

_ Just like now, Yelena’s about to leave for Wakanda and Mason tells her to be safe in his own little way. She is packing her bag with one hand, while holding the phone with the other. She asks, “Are you mad I’m leaving for Wakanda?”  _

_ Mason scoffs over the line, “No. Just that I can’t come with you, and see that awesome place.” Yelena rolls her eyes, “I see. Well there’s nothing I can do about that. The Kings invitation stopped with me.” _

**Sam and Tony laughs, while the latter says, “That’s Belova.” Yelena frowns at him, “I thought you didn’t like him?” Tony scoffs, “I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t comment like I don’t know what’s going to happen.” She scoffs and says, “Whatever.”**

_ He smirks, “So you got the invite straight from the king himself.” He can practically hear her roll her eyes on the other line, “Well he gave me the letter, and I gave it to Natalie. She was the one who said I had to come.”  _

_ He frowns, “So Natalie invites you, but the king invited her?” Yelena huffs, “No. Natalie said, that he put in the letter I had to come. I don’t know the reason, and I’m not going to question a king. Besides how Clary?”  _

_ Mason almost growls, “I will call the king and ask him myself, and if you must know they found her body.” Yelena gasps dramatically on the other line putting her hand up to her mouth saying, “I didn’t kill her.”  _

_ He chuckles dryly, “I know, but you tipped off her ex.” She hymns in agreement, “She shouldn’t have been a bitch.” He laughs, “All she did to you, was sleep with me. You didn’t even need to worry, because she was terrible in bed.” _

** Pepper and Laura’s jaws drop, while Wanda laughs. Pepper says, “You killed her out of jealousy?” Yelena frowns, “I didn’t kill her.” Laura stutters, “You topped off her ex, which got her killed.” Yelena shrugs, “Two totally different things.” Natasha can barely hold in her laugh at the sight of their faces to that comment. **

_ Yelena laughs, “Well that’s good. It means she won’t be missed. While we are on this topic I really want to get laid.” He smiles, “Is that an invitation?” She rolls her eyes, “Well I haven’t been with anyone in a couple of weeks. So yes, we’ll unless the king beats you to it.” He opens his mouth to comment, but another voice can be heard over the phone and Yelena hangs up without so much as a goodbye. _

** Shuri smirks, “The King beats him.” Yelena nods, while Wanda asks, “Who’s better in bed?” Yelena stares at her eyes wide, making Natasha laugh in the process. Once Yelena puts herself back together she says, “They are both very good and that’s the only details you will get.” **

* * *

_ Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here _

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

_ Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near _

_ Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear _

* * *

**_ Location: Car, Moscow; Russia  _ **

**_ Date: July 7, 2016  _ **

Alexei is driving the car into town, with Melina in the passenger seat. She sits looking at tablet trying to track down Dreykov, because she really doesn’t know his location. She does now plan on trying to through Alexei off the trail. 

Alexei glances at her before looking back to the road, he says, “Do you have anything yet?” 

Melina doesn’t glance away from the tablet saying, “Nothing. I can’t find him.” She slowly brings the tablet down to her lap, rubbing a hand over her eyes. 

He reaches a hand out, but pulls it back hesitantly, “We’ll find him.” Melina scoffs, “When did you become confident?” 

Alexei slowly smirks, “I’ve always been confident.” She raises an eyebrow in his direction, “I can recall scaring you a couple of times when you were not so confident.”

**Tony laughs, “Will we get a flashback of that?” Andy raises a eyebrow, “Do you want one?” Tony nods, but Yelena says, “Yes, please. I want one!”**

He playfully glares, “Well, I could say the same about you.” She smirks looking back down, as they drift off into comfortable silence. 

Alexei glances at her a couple of times, before saying, “You would tell me if he contacted you, right?” Melina looks up to study’s his face.

She says, “I promise you, I will tell you.” Alexei nods looking back to the road, and Melina looks down at the red dot that has now appeared on the screen, before she slowly swipes it away. She knows, that she will eventually tell him the truth. She always does. 

**Sam stares eyes wide, “Did you just delete the location?” Melina simply nods, “Yes, I did.” Sam asks, “Why?” Now, Melina starts to smirk, “Not everything is as it seams.”**

* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: Red Room Compound  ** _

_** Date: February 26, 1941  ** _

_Dreykov has a mission for Melina, but he didn’t want her to go alone. So, she did what she had to do and volunteered Alexei. What she didn’t realize was Dreykov was going to threaten him, and there were two little girls coming along with them._

_ The first meeting she had is with Alexei and Dreykov, then she should be able to meet up with the girls and Madame B.  _

_ Dreykov is sitting behind the desk doing paperwork, when Alexei finally comes in. Melina is sitting in one, out of two of the chairs in front of the desk.  _

_ Melina and Dreykov both look up, but the latter says, “Well look showed up.” Alexei keeps his face perfectly blank, but Melina can tell by the look in his eyes he is truly annoyed.  _

_ Alexei replies dryly, “Well I was in Europe, your lucky I’m here at all.” _

** Sam and Tony chuckle, but Cooper Barton says, “They like the same girl.” Clint chuckles, “How can you tell?” Cooper responds, “Well, that’s the look Nick and I get on our faces when ever Shelby is in our class.” **

_ Dreykov glares, “Well lets get this over with. We don’t want to keep the lady waiting.” Alexei looks towards her, and she barely nods. Her way of telling him, she is fine, and he normally acts this way.  _

_ Dreykov comes back around and sits, but Alexei doesn’t sit in the empty chair. Dreykov takes one looks and huffs, but says, “Now, the parameters of this mission is fairly easy. You two, along with two of our younger girls will be pretending to be a family. Shostakovich, you will be a high class businessman. Your target is Mr. Scratch. A highly protected and highly expensive businessman. Get closer to him, use whatever use necessary.”  _

_ He pauses ready for them to comment, but they don’t. Dreykov continues, “Vostokoff, you are a stay at home mom, with two adopted daughters. One thirteen, and the other eleven. Get information out of wife. Now the girls, Madame B. will expect a full report on their behavior and actions during the course of this mission. Keep them in line, I don’t want a bad name with her. Go get ready.” _

**Yelena chuckles, “He’s afraid of Madame B.” Natasha nods, “I saw her stab him, one time in class.” Yelena smirks, “Good he deserved it.”**

_ After a glance towards the other, Melina and Alexei start to walk out the door, but Dreykov call out. He says, “Shostakovich. No funny business, or else.” Alexei chuckles deeply, “Is that a threat?”  _

_ Dreykov smiles warily, “A friendly warning. Take care of them.” Alexei smirks, “No one can better than me.” With that they walk out the door, Melina ready to leave with Alexei and the girls. Also, trying to stop Alexei from turning back around a punching Dreykov in the face. _

** Tony smirks, “Well, I think you did that just to rub it in his face.” Alexei smirks, “Yes, I did. He should have known better than to threaten me.” **

* * *

_ Isn't it lovely, all alone? _

_ Heart made of glass, my mind of stone _

_ Tear me to pieces, skin to bone _

_ Hello, welcome home  _

* * *

_** Location: Russia  ** _

_** Date: July 8, 2016 ** _

Natasha pulls into the field with the woods behind it. All she can see is one single trailer and no car. 

She slowly walks up to the trailer, but as she gets to the door she draws her gun. Natasha looks around for any movement, but when she doesn’t see any opens the door. 

Slowly walking forward, making sure not to touch anything noticeable. The trailer looks to be in pretty shape. Only a couple dishes here and there. 

Natasha steps through the middle of the aisle. Slowly calling out, “Rebekah? You here?” After she gets no answer, she tries again, “Come on Rebekah, we really need to talk.” 

Once a couple more minutes of silence pass, Natasha huffs, bring her gun down hard on the table.

**Tony smirks, “She’s mad.” Natasha rolls her eyes, “I was not mad, just irritated.” Yelena snorts, “Tell that to the text I have.”**

Natasha turns to walk over to the couch and starts searching through everything. After she is done with the couch, she stands up and start going through everything else. 

After Natasha is done and has still found nothing, she slowly starts mumbling out a list, “Couch, cabinets, dishwasher, fridge, and table. I did the bedroom. What am I missing?” 

Natasha paces back and forth, she can hear Katarina’s voice in her head, ‘Rebekah, hates the Hunger Games series. I swear as soon as I’m dead she will throw them out.” 

She pauses suddenly looking up straight at the series. Natasha smirks mumbling softly, “Found it.” 

Walking over to the bookshelf, she grabs the first book, but along with it comes out the other books. Behind them is a hidden box. 

She smiles as she grabs the papers inside, but as she starts to read that smile turns into a glare. On those pages are some secrets, that only seven people know. The Mills sister’s make three, Natasha, Yelena, Melina, and Alexei are the only others. Not even Nick Fury himself has his hands on this.

**Yelena grumbles under her breath, making Natasha turn to her saying, “Just because your name was on the list, doesn’t mean anything.” Yelena looks up, “Your only saying that because your name is not on the list.” Natasha raises a eyebrow, “If we made a new one, mine would right beside yours for number one.” Steve starts talking as Yelena looks down at her hands, “So this list is bad?” Natasha slowly looks away from Yelena, but does grab her hand. “Very bad, Steve,” she responds with a blank face.**

* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: Delaware  ** _

_** Date: June 8, 2008  ** _

_** Katarina: 15 Rebekah: 10 Madalynn: 8  ** _

_** Natasha: 23 Yelena: 21 Andy: 6  ** _

_Eight-year-old Madalynn slowly walks her way back into her bedroom. She tries not to spill her water and wake up her sisters._

_ Right as she goes to open her bedroom door, she hears footsteps behind her. Turning around she sees Natasha right behind her, she screams.  _

_ Natasha slowly brings her hands out for surrender, “Shh. We don’t want the whole block to hear you scream.” Maddie slowly shakes her head, “I spilled my water.”  _

_ She smiles faintly, “I will help you clean it up.” Maddie and starts to walk to the kitchen, but Katarina comes out from behind the corner, a gun pointed straight at them, and Rebekah is right behind her.  _

_ Natasha takes a step back, but smirks saying, “Put the gun down Katarina it’s just me.” Letting out a breath Katarina lowers the gun, “Why did you come through the window?” _

** Clint smirks, “She loves coming through the window.” Natasha throws a pillow at him, “Oh shut up at least I don’t go to crawling through peoples air vents.” Clint dramatically gasp, “You didn’t.” She smirks, “I did.”**

_Natasha shrugs her shoulders, “It’s fun. Slowly Maddie walks up to Natasha rubbing her eyes, she asks, “Pick me up.” Natasha smiles lightly picking her up. It might be a little babyish, but it was five hours past her bedtime._

_ Maddie lays her head down on Natasha’s shoulders, while Natasha says, “So, Katarina are you ready for training tomorrow?” Kat glares, “Well someone decides to break into the apartment at 2:00 A.M.”  _

_ She chuckles, “I had to see if you were prepared. For all you know it could have been your father.” Madalynn’s head shoots up, “He’s here?”  _

_ Ten-year-old Rebekah walks forward taking Maddie out of her hands as she mumbles, “No, he’s not here. He is never coming here,” she looks up towards Katarina saying, “I’m going to put her to bed.”  _

_ Katarina nods, “Thanks.” After Rebekah and Maddie are out of ear shoot, Katarina glares at Natasha, “Thanks for that.”  _

_ Natasha shrugs, “I didn’t mean to scare her, but if you're planning on hunting down your father she needs to get use to it.”  _

_ She nods, but ask, “Are you staying the night?” Natasha slowly shakes her head, “No, I have to be back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint can cover for so long.”  _

_ Natasha starts walking to the door, but Katarina calls out, “What time tomorrow do we start training?” She looks back, “Noon. That ok with you?” Katarina nods, “Yeah, thanks. I miss you.” She nods, “See you tomorrow.” Natasha walks slowly out the door, only glancing back one time.  _

_ After a couple of minutes pass, Maddie’s bedroom door opens to revile a sleep-deprived Yelena. Katarina watches as she slowly sits down on the couch letting out a big breath.  _

_ Katarina walks closer asking, “How much did you hear?” Yelena puts her head down in her hands saying, “Enough.”  _

_ Katarina sits down beside her, “Look you can still stay. I won’t kick you guys out just because I asked her to train me.” Yelena nods and says, “It’s not about whose training you. In fact Natalie is a way better teacher than me. It’s just, Andy and I can’t stay here again if she keeps coming back.”  _

_ Katarina pauses not knowing what to say. Eventually a thought struck her, “Have you found Melina and Alexei yet?” Yelena can barely keep the laugh down her throat, “I found them three months after Natalie left. That was two years ago.” _

**Alexei frown looking towards Yelena, “You can always come to us if you need something. Both of you.” Natasha and Yelena nod, but the latter says, “My head was pretty messed up back then.” Melina reaches over and grabs her hand.**

_She frowns, “Why didn’t you just go to them, instead of staying on your own?” Yelena sighs, “I found them in a quiet town, with barely even a hundred people living there. They were in a coffee shop down the street from where they lived. There were so happy, no one to worry about except for the other. No drama. They are free.”_

_ Katarina opens her mouth to say something, but Maddie walks into the room. Yelena immediately stands up, walking over to the little girl. She asks, “What are you still doing up, маленький провидец?” Little Seer _

_ Yelena picks the little girl up. Maddie says, “Andy’s crying.” She shares a look with Katarina, before walking into the room. Sure enough a six-year-old Andy was crying silently on the bed she shares with Maddie.  _

_ Yelena bends down beside the bed softly whispering, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Andy sniffs, “Mommy was here. She didn’t remember me.”  _

_ Yelena’s hand slowly starts to go through Andy’s dark hair, “She got hurt. So now, it’s going to take a while for her to get better.”  _

_ Andy nods, while pulling Yelena down closer to give her a hug. She whispers, “I love you, Auntie Lena.” Yelena pulls back smiling, “I love you, too. She’ll remember us someday.” _

**Natasha smiles at Andy, “I do remember you.” Andy smiles, “I love you, mom.” Natasha, “I love you, too.”**

* * *

_ Walkin' out of town _

_ Lookin' for a better place _

_ (lookin' for a better place) _

_ Something's on my mind _

_ Always in my headspace _

* * *

_** Location: Russia  ** _

_** Date: July 8, 2016 ** _

Natasha was pissed. Today had not been her day. First she couldn’t find Rebekah. Then, she had found the list, but learned her sister’s name was on it. Natasha knows what you have to have done or what you have to have in order to even get on it, and she knows Yelena hasn’t done it. Well, unless Yelena was lying to her. 

Slowly she glances to the passenger seat, where the papers are. That list was one Natasha had been sent to retrieve it a couple of years before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. 

That list had only been seen by very few people in Hydra and KGB. The higher level targets on that list were even informed about it. 

Natasha looks back up as she can see the turn coming up, leading to a bridge. Before she had left the trailer, Natasha had called everyone. Melina and Alexei were on their way back, they didn’t find anything. 

Bucky and Andy stayed behind at the safe house for some father daughter bonding time. While, Yelena went to talk to Rick Mason. Natasha still didn’t trust the guy, but she could see Yelena’s eyes light up just talking about him. 

Natasha snaps out of her glaze, when she starts pulling around the curve. Next, out of nowhere she can see a fast moving red light before it hits her Jeep. It feels like slow motion to Natasha, as the car flips over and over again, till the car lands on it side.

**Pepper and Laura scream, and Wanda’s hand flies to her mouth. Sam says shakily, “That came out of nowhere.”**

She starts to push herself back up in the seat, trying to get her gun. Natasha can also hear the sound of a car come to a sudden stop. 

Glancing up, Natasha can see a person in a full bodysuit jump out of the car. She can hear his feet hit the ground. 

Natasha brings the gun up shooting at him three different times. He brings his shield up to cover himself, making all the bullets fall to the ground. 

Pulling the shield back to get a better angle, he throws the shield towards her. Natasha ducks as the shield flies through the air, hitting the door at full force. 

As the shield bounces back, Natasha sits up. She tries to get out of the Jeep, only slightly out of breath. Meanwhile, the man slowly walks forward. The only time he stops is to pick up the shield off the ground. 

Natasha jumps off the side of the Jeep. Landing in front of him. Dread slowly fills Natasha’s stomach, she doesn’t know what to do. 

Out of what Natasha can see, which is hardly anything, the person in the mask hasn’t hesitated even slightly. Which means he is confident in his ability. This situation could go one way in Natasha beneficial or the other way. Option 1: He is overconfident and makes a mistake. Or option 2: He really is as good as he thinks he is, and could potentially try to kill Natasha. 

They come face to face. Natasha breathing heavily only slightly, with the man completely normal. They wait for the other to make the first move. He strikes first.   


* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: Maine ** _

_** Date: May 24, 2009  ** _

_Katarina had finally found her father. After training consistently with Natasha for almost a year, and sometimes with Yelena. She had finally found the man she hated most in the world._

_ The man, who would beat her mother and her up for any wrong move. Only because of what they are. Their mutants. Katarina and her sisters have been lucky able to pass as a human so easily. Meanwhile, her mother was not as lucky.  _

_ Her mother, Leah, wasn’t a natural blonde head, like she dyed it. She was a pink. Leah’s eyes weren’t natural blue, they were red. Katarina and her sister’s had always taken their mother’s last name, seeing how their father won’t let them bring disgrace down on his name.  _

_ The Mills woman had a history of having two different sets of powers. They are both types of precognition. Seeing the future and the past.  _

_ Their mother, took her looks from her father side, but her powers from her mothers side. Seeing the future. Now, Katarina is the only one who doesn’t have either of those powers. She has the shadows.  _

_ Katarina has a unique gift, or that’s what her mother called it. She can control people’s shadows and without their shadows they can’t live. She can move furniture has a Shadow with it, just by moving the shadow. Katarina can make people disappear, along with herself into the shadows.  _

_ Here she was, jumping from shadow to shadow making her way to her father. Natasha was in the building with her, but they had to separate in order to not get caught.  _

_ Katarina starts controlling one of the maids, to get her father into a separate room away from all the guest. Her father was a high class businessman in Chicago. He was here in Maine for business.  _

_ She had been waiting for this night ever since she found her father holding a bloody knife in front of her dead mother.  _

_ Katarina waits till the maid has shut the door to make herself known. She knows Natasha will be guarding the door. Slowly she steps forward saying, “Hello dad.”  _

_ The man looks to the floor chuckling, “Of course this would be you. You are so much like your mother.”  _

_ Katarina can hardly hold her anger back, so she asks, “Why did you hate her? Was it because she was a mutant?” _

**Everyone new looks shocked, but Wanda asks, “She’s a mutant?” Natasha nods, “All three Mills sisters are.”**

_Her father, Mikael rolls his eyes. “Of course not. I hated her because she took everything away from me. Leah was going to take you girls away and couldn’t let her.”_

_ She frowns and starts shaking her head, her eyes going wet. “So you killed her? There were other ways to get us? I know you didn’t like that she was a mutant, you practically beat her every night.”  _

_ Mikael takes a step back, “She wasn’t following the rules.” Katarina let’s out a half choked bitter laugh, “You mean the rules, where she couldn’t go outside. Or anywhere for that matter, because she would have been recognized as your wife? You wouldn’t even let us take your last name. How are we supposed to feel about that?”  _

_ Katarina’s voice breaks as Mikael takes a step forward, bring her cheek in his hand. He says softly, “I loved you. Your mother didn’t want my last name, she didn’t want to be associated with me.”  _

_ She goes to open her mouth, but suddenly the door slams open, Natasha has a busted lip and is breathing heavily. She says, “We have to go, it’s a trap.”  _

_ Slowly Mikael steps back, his blue eyes turning to ice. He smirks, “Seems I have been stalling.” Katarina frowns, “For what?”  _

_ Mikael brings a button out of his pocket hitting it, “A explosion,” that was the last thing heard before it all went black. _

**Wanda mumbles, “Shit.” Sam frowns, “Why would he lie?” Yelena looks over at him, “Some people can be cruel.”**

* * *

But I know some day I'll make it out of here

Even if it takes all night or a hundred years

Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near

Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

* * *

_** Location: Car, Russia ** _

_** Date: July 8, 2016 ** _

Rebekah was done. Nothing was going the right way. She just had a vision of the Taskmaster and Natasha fighting, and she could tell who was going to when. 

Now, all she had to do was get Katarina on the phone. It shouldn’t have been hard, but she never answers the damn phone. 

After, a couple of missed calls and some vulgar voice mails. Rebekah finally gets a hold of Katarina. 

Before she can get a word out Katarina snaps, “Why the hell are you calling me? I am almost home and not really in the mood to deal with your shit.”

**Tony chuckles, “That was dark.” Natasha and Yelena both smirk, but the former says, “She was pissed.”**

Rebekah chuckles darkly, “You should really let me talk. Who knows I could have some life changing information that I need to tell you.” 

Katarina freeze trying to figure out how bad this situation really is. She asks, “How bad, Rebekah?” 

Rebekah freezes, “How close are you to the bridge?” She frowns, “10 minutes, why?” Rebekah starts to pace back and forth, and she swears Katarina should be able to hear her pounding heart beat. 

She says, “Melina and Alexei are two hours away. Andrea and James are thirty minutes away, while Yelena is passed out in Mason’s bed. You're the only one that can get there in time.” 

Katarina slams her foot on the break, “Get there in time for what?” Rebekah lets out a shaky breath, “To stop the Taskmaster from killing Natasha.” Katarina hits the gas.

**Sam smirks, “She’s mad.” Natasha nods, “She should have went faster.”  
**

* * *

_** ~Flashback~ ** _

_** Location: Maine  ** _

_** Date: May 24, 2009  ** _

_Katarina couldn’t hear anything. Her vision took a couple of minutes, but it slowly came back. It was then that she started taking notice in her surroundings._

_ She can see fire and the sparks dancing off the metal. She can see bodies lying around. Slowly she starts to bring her self up, a loud grown escape her mouth.  _

_ Looking down she recognizes a price of sharp metal is sticking in her abdomen. She moves her hands shakily to inspect the wound, when another person starts to wake up.  _

_ Looking to her left Katarina quickly thinks of Natasha and hopes she is ok, but is automatically disappointed to find her still passed out.  _

_ Now, her head moves to the right. She finds her father staring right at her. Somewhere inside her hopes that he will help. Hopes that he can find love in that cold dead heart, but like always he lets her down.  _

_ Mikael gets up as Katarina tries to mumble out, “Dad, please help.” He looks over at her sharply, slowly he starts to walk closer smiling.  _

_ Katarina knows that smile. The smile he would wear before he hit her mom. The smile that hides the cruelty inside the man. So, as he steps closer to her, she can feel the pool of dread leak into her stomach.  _

_ He has always disappointed her, but never like this. Mikael picks his foot up over her stomach, and before she notices there’s a gripping, overwhelming pain in her abdomen. He has shoved the metal farther into her stomach. The scream that escapes her mouth wakes the other person in the room. The last thing Katarina can see is a glimpse of red before she fades into the darkness. _

**Everyone in the room flinches, even the few who knew it was coming. Some have shocked faces, while some are in tears. No one says anything, just sit in silence till the next screen comes on.**

* * *

_ Isn't it lovely, all alone? _

_ Heart made of glass, my mind of stone _

_ Tear me to pieces, skin and bone _

_ Hello, welcome home  _

* * *

_** ~Flashback~  ** _

_** Location: Maine  ** _

_** Date: May 24, 2009  ** _

_She heard the cry of pain before she actually saw the body. Natasha had been hit in the head, when the explosion happened. Knocking her to the ground completely passed out._

_ Once Natasha woke up, she got the feeling back in her fingers and toes first leaving her unable to move. The pain in her head was next. Leaving hearing and eyes sight last.  _

_ The hearing came back once the cry of pain entered the room. Natasha’s brain immediately went to mission mode. She identified it as Katarina’s force.  _

_ Natasha tries to force herself to open her eyes and let her see clearly, but it doesn’t work. She is still able to get up through the blearily vision.  _

_ The man that was standing over Katarina’s body turns to look at her. Natasha identified him as Mikael, Katarina’s father. She slowly starts to walk forward, trying to keep her balance.  _

_ Instead of coming at her like Natasha thought he would, he laughed. Mikael takes a step to the side saying, “Your in no shape to fight me, Widow.”  _

_ He’s right. Natasha won’t fight him, it’s not her place. Katarina should be the one to kill him. Katarina should be the one to watch the light go out of his eyes. Plus, if Natasha takes the time to fight him in her condition. It would take time away from getting Katarina medical care.  _

_ Natasha steps out of his way, walking with a limp towards Katarina’s body. Her eyes sweep over the body taking the damage in. Katarina’s wound was made at least ten times worst. Now, with blood going everywhere and her breaths are low and uneven.  _

_ Natasha tries to stop the bleeding, pulling out a com unit she had hide on her outfit. Putting it in her ear with a shaky hand, “Does anyone copy? This is Agent Romanoff, does anyone copy?”  _

_ Waiting for an answer, Natasha looks down at her hands to see them covered in crimson blood. Something about it makes her pause. Flashes of voices, crying, and icy blue eyes come to mind.  _

_ She tries to shake it all off, whispering to Katarina, “You're going to be ok. I will make sure you will be ok, I promise.” Tears start to fall down her cheeks, and Natasha doesn’t know if she really can keep that promise. _

**Natasha has tears going down her cheeks, Bucky’s arm is around her shoulder and Yelena holds her hand tightly. Steve looks over at them, wishing he could do something to help.**

* * *

_** Location: Russia  ** _

_** Date: July 8, 2016 ** _

The man behind the mask throws Natasha back, but before he can finish doing, so she sends a kick flying out towards his chest send him down to the ground. 

Both of them out their arms back pushing the up. They land face to face, both steadily keeping their breathing calm. 

Natasha screams, “Who are you?” The person in the mask, flips her over, making her land on her stomach. Pulling her arm behind her back, he whispers, “People call me the Taskmaster, but I’m going to be your worst nightmare.” 

Natasha turns her body sideways, before she uses her free hand to hit a button. A blue electricity comes flying off the band, shocking him. The force of the electricity, sends him flying back through the air, but before he gets to far he grabs a hold of one of the bridge railings. She comes up besides the flipped over Jeep, aiming a gun straight at him. 

The first shot, she misses by an inch, when he starts flips off the railing. The second shot, was even closer to his head, but still missed its target. The third shot, she had aimed more along towards his chest, but it bounced off the side of his shield. The fourth shot, didn’t even make it past the shield, making it reflect off just like the others. 

He makes a threatening step forward, and Natasha can barely hold herself from stepping back. She slowly asks, “What do you want?” 

She can’t see his face, but Natasha thinks he is smirking as he says, “I want you dead.” Natasha starts to notice of her voice comes out a little robotic. Like he doesn’t want people to know who he really is.

**Yelena looks down at her fiddling fingers, while Natasha just stairs straight a head. Both not looking at the other. Everyone in the room can fill the tension between them, but no one knows why. Not even the other people who were present for this event.**

The Taskmaster is the first one to make a move, but not in the way Natasha was expecting. Everyone who starts a fight would come forward first, but he took steps backwards. 

He swings his shield at her, and with the car behind her and the edge of the bridge on the other side. Natasha rolls forward to get out of the way, and before she even has time to process where the shield landed, because the Taskmaster is already in front of her kicking out her feet from under her. 

She lands on her back, letting out a small gasps for air. The Taskmaster grabs her by the hair jerking her up, he throws her into the side of the Jeep. 

Natasha cuts the side of her head against the metal of the broken Jeep. Once, he lets her go to get a new grip. She turns suddenly, trying to knock him down. Natasha twists her self on top of him, knocking him back a few places. 

Making a frustrated noise, he grabs right knee and left arm dragging her down. Natasha can hear the crack of her ribs against the ground and bashing of her forehead making her vision go bleary. 

Hearing a sudden sound of tires screeching Natasha tries to look up, but The Taskmaster grabs her head again and slams it back down. The sound of footsteps approaching rematches Natasha’s ears. She can barely feel, when his hand gets yanked off her pounding head.

**Wanda screams, when he slams her head down, “You were already down, why would he do that?” Natasha looks over at her, “He wants me to die, but he wanted to do it in the slowest way he could, with the most pain.”**

Natasha looks up blinking, with a blood and pounding head. She could have sworn she saw someone who was once dead. That someone can be seen arguing with Taskmaster. Suddenly she grabs his arm, and whispers something softly, and whatever she says works, because he walks away. 

The blonde walks closer to Natasha saying something she can’t hear, but before Natasha passes out she remembers feeling one thing. Safe.

**Natasha smiles softly, “She saved me.” Steve frowns, “I thought she was working with him? Except here she was helping you.” Natasha looks at him with a fond face, “She helps the people who need it for the right reasons, but she tries not to kill that mean people. Even though she can come off as though she doesn’t care.”  
**

* * *

_ Woah, yeah _

_ Yeah, ah _

_ Woah, woah _

_ Hello, welcome home _

* * *

**Natasha glances around, “Any questions?” Wanda asks, “What is the list for?” Yelena grimaces looking down, and Natasha glances at her before saying, “The list has the names of certain people. In order to get on it you have to have something or you had to do something. Trust me you do not want to be on that list.” Natasha pauses looking towards Yelena, who rolls her eyes, but does start talking.**

** She says, “What you have to do in order to be on it is basically have the power to destroy a entire city in one night. Or create a Device that could do it for you. The list now consist of twenty people, but only your code names are on it. Even it’s creator had to be put on it.”  **

** Yelena pauses taking a deep breath, “The list was made in 1957. Holding only two names at the time. Taciturn and Crimson Widow. The sole creators.” Watching the shock pass on there faces, she looks down ready for the questions that are to come.  **

** Fury asks, “Why didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. every get a hold of the list?” Natasha answers, “Because we always ended up burning them. We had to do it five different times.” Steve frowns, “Is there a list now?”  **

** Yelena and Natasha glances at each other, with the latter answering, “Yes, but more will be revealed later. So, next episode?” Everyone nods, and Andy presses play.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Yelena & Mason: We all know how they met, and that they kept in contact after that, but let me explain it even more. Mason's plan was to get close to Yelena and use her against Natasha. Everything was going to plan, till he realize he actually is falling for her. Now, as time goes on and more is revealed about his feelings, it will cause a issue. Yelena's feelings, are basically she is falling for him too, but she will also try to deny it always saying, 'Love is for children.' I hope I didn't revile to much, so any questions?
> 
> • Melina & Alexei: As we know they are divorced, the reason as two why has not been reviled yet, but I will say it does have something to do with Dreykov. Alexei can tell Melina is hiding something from them, but he won't question her on it. Melina is obviously a double agent for Dreykov. We know that she gives him some information, but at the same time doesn't give him all of it. More will be reviled about this crazy hurt/love triangle. Any questions?
> 
> • The Mills Sister's Parents: Katarina and all of them have a abuse of Father. He hit there mother, along with other things. It was also reviled that they are mutants. Based on there powers only, not there looks. When Mikael killed there father, Katarina took that to heart and swears revenge. Obviously it didn't go so well. Now, for how Katarina fakes her death, it was NOT planned. Katarina will tells us the story more at a later date, but for now, any questions?
> 
> • Taskmaster Revenge: I really don't want to give to much away with this topic, so I will keep it short. The Taskmaster wants to kill Natasha, that much is clear, but the reason why will be reviled later. All I will say is, quote Loki, "Kill her intimately, slowly, and in every way he knows she fears." Yes, quite a big channel of anger. Any questions?
> 
> • Chadwick Boseman: As we know this great man has pasted away. We will all miss him. He was a great king and we love him.  
> Rip Chadwick Boseman 
> 
> • Did I forget anything?


End file.
